Back Into My Heart
by HoneydukesAddict
Summary: COMPLETED! Ginny's spending her seventh year Christmas break at home. She's perfectly content having a quiet Christmas with her family, but then Harry comes and she doesn't know what to think. HPGW PreHBP
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Although I don't own Harry Potter, I can write fanfiction, thank Merlin.**

**A/N: I've always loved the Harry/Ginny ship but just started reading some recently, and this idea came to me. So here's the prologue.**

**Summary: Ginny's spending her seventh year Christmas break at home. She's perfectly content having a quiet Christmas with her family, but then Harry comes and she doesn't know what to think. HPGW**

**Back Into My Heart**

**Prologue**

Harry Potter was a famous man. When he was not yet two years old, he had become "The Boy Who Lived" from surviving an attack by the most Dark wizard of all time, Voldemort, losing Voldemort his body, but not his life. As if that was not enough to become famous about, just the past spring he had destroyed Voldemort once and for all.

Harry was actually a legend in the wizarding world. Everyone knew his name and his story. The Daily Prophet, the wizarding paper that had been abusing Harry by spreading nasty rumors about him, had reported a special edition paper, with several articles all about Voldemort's downfall, the battle that preceded it, and an interview with Harry, among other things.

The story was that when Voldemort's latest idea to kill Harry was put into action, Harry recognized the trap, but went ahead anyway. Many people would think this was insane, but Harry knew he had to kill Voldemort, as the prophecy had said. Harry had known it was the right time. 

When Harry had arrived at the site where Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters, waited, immediately several Order members, along with some of Dumbledore's Army, the school's defense group, came and started to duel with them.

After about half an hour of dueling, some of the duelers said, Harry and Voldemort disappeared. The public later found out they had apparated towards a field nearby and started what was Voldemort's final duel. Not many people know how Voldemort died, but Harry Potter had told a few of his closest friends some sort of ancient spell was used and Voldemort disintegrated.

While they were gone, the others kept fighting, shooting spells this way and that. A while later, the Death Eaters were overpowered, upon Harry's arrival with the news of Voldemort's state, and the wounded were cared for.

Among the dead Order and Dumbledore's Army members were Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, and Severus Snape. Others, such as Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott, and Anthony Goldstein were severley injured but recovered in some weeks and months.

But Harry Potter finished the rest of his seventh year, graduated from Hogwarts, and entered into auror training, which he had been working on from August to December. He had received two weeks off from training for Christmas, and that is where the story begins.

**A/N: Well that's the prologue! I really do hope you like this. This isn't going to be from Harry's PoV, it's going to be from Ginny's. I have ten chapters planned but whatever. You never know. I'm also looking for a good beta for this story. Let me know if you're interested. Review please!**


	2. Weasley Gathering

Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own Harry Potter. Ten points if you guessed me and everyone else on this site. Heha.

**A/N: Well I think this has been about three weeks or something like that? I'm hoping to have each update like this… if not sooner. I love writing this story more than anything else! Hope you like it too. But before you start I'd like to say a special THANK YOU to my awesome beta, Madoleine Tolkien!**

**Back Into My Heart**

**Chapter One: Weasley Gathering**

_**Where can a person be better than in the bosom of their family? **_

_**Marmontel Gretry**_

On Hogwarts' rooftop, Hogwarts being a magical place where young wizards were taught the beginnings of magic, there was a small turret peaking out from the other towers and spires. It was a small space, perfect for one to sit or stand and look out at the roofing and grounds of the school. The view was magnificent, especially in the mid-morning, around ten, when the world had a fresh feeling and silence felt eternal.

Hogwarts was quite a grand site, cherished to the vast majority of its students, and looked upon as a large part of their childhood by wizards and witches who had graduated from the place. Ginevra Weasley, who was currently leaning over the edge of the particular turret, felt so very much. Although she loved her home, the Burrow, as it was called, Hogwarts somehow felt more familiar to her, especially where she was standing at that moment.

Ginny, as she was known to most, gave an almost sad smile, and tucked her reddish hair behind her ears. She fingered her soft tresses unconsciously, and swung her legs over the side, sitting on the edge. Ginny held onto the wall, looking over the area in front of her, as she was used to doing when she wanted time alone, away from everyone at Hogwarts.

Tilting her head, she remembered again what the day was. December 19th and a Saturday morning, the morning she and most other students would go home for Christmas break. Ginny was eager to go to the Burrow and see her family, but part of her still wanted to stay at Hogwarts.

Her mother, Molly Weasley, thought she was still a young girl, although Ginny was nearly halfway through her seventh year at Hogwarts and had been of age since the past August. Most of her siblings and her father, Arthur Weasley, believed the same. Only her brothers Fred and George thought differently. Ginny had a little mischievous streak, which was only magnified by the time she had spent with her twin brothers. Ginny missed them at Hogwarts, as they had graduated three years previously, in her fourth year.

In a little while she would need to climb down from the small towers' edge, walk down the spiraling stairs, open the door at the end of the staircase, and walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room. The door to the staircase was on the seventh floor, a few hundred yards down from the entrance to Ginny's Common Room. Her best friend, Cathy Gerrard, a loyal, extremely nice, but somewhat shy girl around strangers, who shared a dormitory with Ginny, would be waiting for her there, ready to walk down to the Great Hall where they would sign out of Hogwarts to get on the train.

A few moments later she made herself gracefully tumble back into the tower. Taking one last look at the view, she started to descend the steps.

"Why didn't I just sign up to stay here?" Ginny sighed. Though she knew once she got home to her family, she wouldn't regret coming. It was only two weeks, and she had until the end of June to be at Hogwarts.

_But after that_, a sad voice in her head said, _you'll never be a Hogwarts student again_. Ginny shuddered, realizing that what the voice said was true. She would be glad to be rid of the lessons, but all the memories she had there were things she didn't want to let go.

She had reached the Portrait Hole by now, and waiting for her on the other side was Cathy.

"You've gone off to that place again, haven't you?" Ginny had discovered the turret in her sixth year, when the Second War had gotten too intense for her. Cathy never knew where she always went, but respected Ginny's privacy and didn't bother her too much about it.

Ginny smiled at her friend and nodded.

"I gotta pack a few last things. Then we can go down," said Ginny, and went up to the seventh year girls' dormitory, Cathy behind her.

They shared the room with two other girls. Bethany Winters was an extremely quiet Gryffindor seventh year, who occasionally talked to Ginny and Cathy, but never really hung around with anyone. She loved school and was a straight O student. Denise McRae was the other girl. Denise rarely talked to her dormmates. Instead, she was always with her best friends, the seventh years of Ravenclaw.

After Ginny got her hairbrush and another set of robes packed, she stopped and talked to Bethany.

"Hey. So you're staying here for break?" Ginny asked her, as she sat, cross-legged on her bed, reading.

"Yes. I've got to study for N.E.W.T.s." Bethany smiled at Ginny and pushed her long brown hair out of her face. Her hazel eyes were kind.

"Oh. Well then, see you in two weeks!" Ginny called as she walked out of the door.

"Bye," she replied softly and turned back to her book.

Ginny carried her bag down the steps of the girls' dormitories and met up with Cathy in the Common Room. Together they walked down to Great Hall, saying their good-byes to their friends along the way.

In the Great Hall, Ginny signed her name on a sheet McGonagall provided and walked with Cathy outside. There were horseless carriages just outside of the Hogwarts gates waiting for them. But Ginny could see the Thestrals pulling the carriages because she had fought in the Final Battle a few months before. She shuddered, remembering all the people –Death Eaters, Order members, and even Hogwarts students- killed.

_That's enough of that_, she told herself. _Stop thinking about it. It's Christmas!_

Ginny laughed and spun around while Cathy watched her amusedly.

She giggled at Ginny, who had stopped spinning and had fallen over.

Ginny laughed and let her best friend help her up.

The pair soon reached an empty carriage and were joined by Zacharias Smith and Jacob Summerby, two of their Hufflepuff friends. On the way to the train station in Hogsmeade, sitting in the carriage, the group of four now talked about their plans for the break.

Jacob would be going with his dad and sister to France, while Zacharias would stay with his cousins near Harrow.

"I'm staying at home, even though Mum and Dad are going to Scotland. So I'm going to have Nana come stay," Cathy told me, when Jacob and Zacharias were discussing a future Tornadoes match.

"The one with the ancient pet lizard?" Ginny asked sympathetically, while biting her lip to keep her from giggling.

"Yes," Cathy groaned.

"Well, you'll just have to come spend some of the holiday with me!" said Ginny brightly. "It'll be mad fun!"

"Sure." Cathy smiled gratefully at her friend.

At Hogsmeade, the students found the train would be a half-hour late. Ginny grinned at Cathy, who looked dubiously at her.

"We'll have to sneak off?" Cathy asked.

"Yes… but I really _really_ wanna get some chocolate and Droobles gum from Honeydukes!" Ginny pleaded with her friend. Cathy didn't need much persuasion after the chocolate was mentioned, though.

"Erm… okay. Let's go really quick!" Cathy grinned and the two girls snuck off to the shop.

"Well, hello Cathy! And Ginny! Aren't you two supposed to be on the train?" Mr. Honeydukes, who was almost as old as Dumbledore, asked them.

"It got delayed," Ginny, who was looking at the new Droobles cinnamon gum, said.

"And you two came sneaking off here?" Mr. Honeydukes smiled.

"Er… yes," Cathy replied sheepishly.

Mr. Honeydukes chuckled.

"Oh! Cathy, we've got the shipment of Russian dark chocolate in early! It's in the basement." Mr. Honeydukes got his wand from the counter, but a customer walked in and he cast a look at Ginny and Cathy.

"We'll get it," Ginny told him.

They walked down to Honeydukes's basement, wands in hand.

When the girls found the box, Ginny put a charm on it.

"Wingardium Leviosa," she said and flicked and swished her wand at it. The shipment rose into the air and was brought up the stairs and onto a shelf. Cathy got several bars to last her through Christmas and stacked the rest neatly next to the Bertie Bott's Beans.

"Free samples…" Cathy got a white coconut flavored bean and tried it. "Not bad." She grinned at Ginny, who was about to taste a gray one. Ginny popped it in her mouth and choked.

"Dust." She made a face. "Must be new… never had it before."

"Chocolate and caramel ones are good." Cathy got a box of beans.

"I'll get me a box too. They're cheaper here than on the trolley in the train. What time is it?"

"Train should be ready in ten minutes. We should probably pay and leave now." Cathy said as she glanced at her watch.

"Yeah, okay," Ginny agreed and they walked towards the counter.

After Ginny had purchased a box of beans and a good-sized amount of gum and Cathy had bought her Russian chocolate and some beans, the girls went back to the train station. The train was just pulling up and all the students loaded onto it.

Cathy and Ginny got their own compartment nearing the end of the train, where they put their luggage and sat down.

Cathy immediately got out her chocolate and started munching on it.

"It's good!" She finished a piece and handed a small bit to Ginny, who tasted it and nodded in agreement.

"You're so chocolate obsessed," Ginny laughed at her friend, who was forcing herself to save some of her precious chocolate for the break.

"Maybe I am. But you can't ever stop chewing on Droobles!"

Ginny put another piece of gum in her mouth.

"You're right about that." Ginny grinned and blew a big bubble, popping it with a loud crack.

"You're just staying at the Burrow for break, right?" asked Cathy.

"Yup. And Ron is coming for break from auror training, along with Hermione."

"Ooh! Did they finally get together?" Cathy leaned forward and Ginny laughed.

"Last fall. It was funny. From what I heard they were yelling at each other and then just started snogging." Ginny grinned.

"Oh, Merlin." Cathy laughed.

"And Bill and Fleur are engaged, as of last month. Charlie's still single, and you know Percy and Penelope are married. Then Fred and Angelina and George and Alicia are dating."

"And you're still single," Cathy said.

"Aye. You too." Ginny smiled.

"Right. We'll grow up and be old maids," Cathy sighed and grinned.

"Old maids that do fun things. Like play quidditch. Or travel to the States. And kick Death Eaters' asses!" Both girls laughed. Although Voldemort was defeated, some Death Eaters were still out there and attacking muggles and muggleborns. It was like when Voldemort was defeated the first time and the Death Eaters had done many attacks. Remembering this, they stopped laughing.

"Anyway," said Ginny. "Have you bought all your Christmas gifts?"

"Er…not _all_ of them. I bought yours though!"

"Yeah. Same here. We can go shopping in Diagon Alley soon!" Ginny got more gum.

"Lotsa fun!" Cathy agreed.

"Uh huh."

The girls sat in silence for a moment, Ginny cracking her gum and Cathy sneaking some chocolate from her bag.

"I'm kinda tired," Cathy yawned.

"Yeah, me too. We can take a nap before we pull into the station." Ginny curled up on her seat and took out a blanket from her trunk.

"'Kay Gin. Nighty night!"

"It's the afternoon. But whatever."

Cathy and Ginny were soon asleep, and spent the rest of the ride that way, having stayed up all night the night before just chatting and doing all their homework for the holidays in the Common room. When the train was nearing Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, the conductor came on the intercom and told them to change into their muggle clothing. The voice woke them up and they changed and waited until the station came into view.

"And now to the Burrow!" Ginny said, as the girls walked out of the train and onto the platform.

"For you. My house, with Nana for me!" Cathy frowned dejectedly.

"I told you that you could come over any time. And we'll go shopping together before Christmas," Ginny said.

"Right."

They stepped out of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and Mrs. Weasley was standing where they appeared.

"Oh, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley hugged her daughter. "Won't be long until none of my children are going to Hogwarts," she added sadly.

"Hi Mum." Ginny hugged her mother back.

"But I will have grandchildren at Hogwarts in a few years," Mrs. Weasley continued, her eyes shining.

"Oh, really?" Ginny could tell that Mrs. Weasley knew something.

"Yes," her mother said, bursting to tell Ginny. "Penny's pregnant!"

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny jumped up and down. "I'm going to be an auntie!"

"And I'll be a Grandmama." Mrs. Weasley got a faraway look in her eyes.

"Wow. Tell her and Percy congratulations for me!" Cathy saw her mum, who would be leaving for Scotland that night. "Oh, there's Mum. Gotta go! Bye Gin and Mrs. Weasley!"

Cathy and Ginny hugged and Cathy went over to her mum.

"Well then. Are you ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah." Ginny apparated to the Burrow's door, with Mrs. Weasley soon appearing behind her.

"Gin!" her family, Hermione, Alicia, Angelina, and Fleur greeted Ginny when she walked in the door. Hermione, Alicia, and Angelina were dating Ginny's brothers, while Fleur and Bill were engaged, and came to the Weasley gatherings.

"Hi guys," she said, sitting down in a chair.

"Did you hear?" Percy asked pompously, with a smile towards his wife.

"Oh, yes! I'm going to be its auntie! When did you find out?"

"Last week," Penny said quietly, grinning and patting her stomach.

Percy was normally very haughty but Ginny could see the pride radiating from her brother when anyone talked about his future child. In Ginny's fourth year, he had stopped following Dumbledore in favor of the Ministry, almost disowning his family for Minister Fudge's lies. But as the Second War started, he realized his mistake and (very formally) apologized came back to the Weasley family.

"Well, then, supper is all cooked and we need to set up the tables," Mrs. Weasley announced.

"All right. Come on," Mr. Weasley told his sons. The Weasley men, excluding Ron, walked out of the room. Ron was still at auror training but would come to the Burrow the next morning.

The female Weasleys, along with Hermione, Alicia, Angelina, and Fleur stayed in the living room to chat. Fleur began describing her and Bill's wedding, which would be the following June.

"We should 'ave it outside, yes? On a beautiful summer day, with all ze flowers around." Fleur sighed and began on her dress. "I zink zat ze dress will be strapless, no? And a lovely pure white? Oh, yes!"

"I think that would be great, Fleur. Maybe you could have it on the Hogwarts grounds, or out in the country somewhere," Ginny said, imaging the wedding.

"Maybe at Hogwarts, down by the lake." Angelina smiled at Fleur.

"Or we could have it out in the country, near the Burrow," Mrs. Weasley suggested.

The women discussed a few details of the dress, food, and ceremony, until Mr. Weasley told them the food was out on the table.

They would be eating outside, as the Burrow had gotten too small for the large family. There was a long picnic table outside in the Burrow's yard, holding delicious samples of Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

Two pops came from behind Ginny. She quickly turned around, recognizing the sound of apparition.

"Katie dear! And Oliver! How lovely of you to join us!" George walked over to his friends, grinning. Katie and Oliver had just married two months before.

"So good of you to come!" Fred, with a matching grin, joined his twin brother. "We invited them, Mum. Hope you don't mind."

"Yes, there's plenty of food for all!" said George, surveying the table again.

"Hi everyone," Katie said, smiling.

"Thanks for letting us come." Oliver Wood grinned at the sight of Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

"Not a problem! Our pleasure!" Mrs. Weasley gave them each a hug, having known them since Fred and George were in first year.

"The more the merrier!" Mr. Weasley sat down at the head of the table, beckoning for the others to join him.

Ginny had forgotten how good her mother's cooking was. When all her friends and family were talking and catching up, Ginny concentrated on her food. The meals at Hogwarts were marvelous, but her mum's food always tasted a little different, though neither one could be named better.

"So how's life being married? I haven't talked to you in forever!" Alicia told Katie. Katie, Alicia, and Angelina had been best of friends at Hogwarts, but Ginny gathered they hadn't talked much lately, with Katie and Oliver being newlyweds and all.

"It's wonderful." Katie cast an adoring look at her husband and Ginny felt a small pang that could have been envy.

_That's silly_, she told herself. _I've got awesome friends, Hogwarts, and a great family. I don't really need a boyfriend right now._

Oliver looked back at Katie and grinned at her.

_But I maybe wouldn't say no to a really good boyfriend, if the right one came_, Ginny added in her mind.

After the dessert, a tasty pumpkin pie, the Weasley family and their guests sat at the table, talking, for a few minutes.

"Oh! While everyone is here tonight, I think we should decorate the Burrow!" Mrs. Weasley told everyone.

"'Kay," said Ginny. "Are all the decorations still in the attic, Mum?"

"Yes, dear. Fleur, Katie, Ginny, Alicia, Angelina, and Hermione, the supplies are in the attic. Feel free to decorate however you want." Mrs. Weasley gave a warm smile to the young women and they started back inside the Burrow.

"Ginny, do you remember that time in my sixth year when Harry and I came for Christmas break and we all decorated the Burrow? And then sat in the living room with butterbeer?" Hermione asked, looking at her friend.

"Oh, yeah. That was fun! We should get some butterbeer for everyone."

"Yes! I can conjure eet, no?" Fleur asked excitedly. She didn't drink much butterbeer in France, as it wasn't very common there, but she loved the warm drink.

"Sure. After we finish decorating that will be great," said Katie.

"In the attic?" Angelina asked, starting up the staircase.

"Yup." Ginny and the other girls followed her.

When the wreaths, floating mistletoe, ribbons, ornaments, and garlands were down from the attic, Hermione conjured a Christmas tree and she and Katie began decorating it with ornaments. Angelina and Fleur went outside to do the wreaths, leaving Alicia and Ginny to do the rest.

"So, Gin, how's school? Your last year right?" Alicia asked, while hanging some garlands around the room.

"Right. It's okay. Lots of work with N.E.W.T.s coming up in June. I've started studying already, thanks to Hermione," Ginny laughed.

"Well just don't study so hard that you don't have any fun during your last year."

"Yeah," Ginny said sadly. "My last year. I can't believe that in six months I'll be leaving Hogwarts."

"I know. I mean you could come back, but it wouldn't be the same. You wouldn't be a student." Alicia had a melancholy smile on her face also.

"Not worrying about the Potions test the next day. Or the Gryffindor-Slytherin quidditch match." Ginny joined her in charming mistletoe to float in the corners of the room.

"Or getting caught out of bed in the middle of the night," Alicia giggled.

Both girls laughed, remembering their times at Hogwarts.

"I'm feeling like I've already left Hogwarts," Ginny said. "I've still got six more months!"

"Yeah," said Alicia.

"Before I leave Hogwarts, you, Angelina, Fred, George, and whoever else should come to Hogsmeade when we have a Hogsmeade weekend and we can meet up," Ginny suggested.

"That would be great! I haven't been to Hogsmeade in four years…"

Ginny and Alicia soon finished their part and decided to go outside and help Angelina and Fleur with the outside décor.

Angelina and Fleur were just finishing, and when the four came inside Hermione and Katie had perfected the Christmas tree.

Fleur conjured up the butterbeer and by now the others had come in from outside where they had been talking. They were glad to see the butterbeer and grabbed a mug full of it, sat down in the living room, and started talking again.

"Still working with Puddlemere United?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes sir. We're having a good season this year," said Oliver in his Scottish accent that used to make Ginny blush.

Ginny sat back in her cushioned chair that was in the corner of the room and next to the fireplace. She snuggled up in the chair with a blanket, smiling and listening to everyone talk. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were having a discussion in low voices that Ginny could.

"…Early the next morning," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Haven't seen him in forever" was the snippet Ginny heard from Hermione.

"Have you told her?" Hermione then asked in a low voice.

"No… just let them…" Mrs. Weasley stopped and saw Ginny watching her. "Hello, Ginny. Feeling sleepy?"

"Sort of." Ginny yawned. "I might head up to bed in a little while."

Hermoine and Mrs. Weasley started talking again, but the voices were too soft for Ginny to hear. She sighed and turned to Penelope, who was smiling and rubbing her stomach. Percy glanced at his wife and grinned the trademark Weasley grin. Ginny smiled to herself. Percy, while sometimes overambitious, would love his child and be a good dad.

Mr. Weasley was talking to Bill and Charlie, but they were across the room from Ginny and she couldn't hear anything they said. Alicia, Katie, and Oliver were near enough to Ginny that she could hear them speaking though.

She listened to them talking about Oliver's latest career ventures for a while until Fred and George who were sitting with Angelina caught her attention. Ginny devised they were planning some sort of prank.

"And when they come in tomorrow morning, a whole string of fireworks will blow off in their faces." Fred grinned.

"A welcome home present from us," George told Angelina.

"Of course." Angelina smiled.

"Hey Ginny?" Hermione called to Ginny.

"Hmm?" Ginny yawned and Hermione smiled.

"I'm sharing your room with you tonight. Think that'll be okay?"

"Oh, of course. It's fine." Ginny could feel her eyelids getting heavier, even though she had slept all day on the train, she had worked hard decorating and the atmosphere was so relaxed.

"All right then. Do you want to go up now with me and go to sleep?" Hermione asked, yawning some on her own.

"I think that would be good." Ginny and Hermione stood up.

"We're going on to bed now. See everyone later," said Hermione and the girls started up the stairs to Ginny's room.

"So, Gin, are you dating anyone?" Hermione asked, sitting on Ginny's bed. Ginny blushed a light pink.

"Um…not right now," she said, wishing Hermione would change the topic.

"When's the last time you've had a boyfriend?"

"Last year… I broke up with him in April sometime, I think. Why?"

"Just wondering." Hermione smiled a secret little smile and conjured up a cot for her to sleep on. But she continued, as if she couldn't help herself. "You used to have boyfriends all the time when Harry, Ron, and I went to school. What happened?"

"Well… Er… I don't know." Ginny didn't really want to tell Hermione the reason why. She didn't even know herself really. She had a suspicion, but kept pushing it to the back of her mind, because it was obviously not true.

"It's… I mean… it's not because… you weren't keeping a boyfriend because of… well, Harry, were you?" Hermione's face was turning pink. "I mean… to keep your mind off of him or something? And now, now he's gone… you don't need one?" Hermione's face was red, but she seemed like she needed to know the answer.

_Dammit!_ Ginny thought, sighing. _Why does she have to be so smart?_

What Hermione had blurted out was what Ginny had been denying to herself. She had just changed, Ginny kept saying of her boyfriendless state. But now Hermione said it out in the open, Ginny thought about it. Was that really why she wasn't dating now? And why she had been dating a lot before?

But Hermione was still staring at Ginny, and she knew she couldn't just lie to the girl. Hermione was a very bright young women and could easily tell if Ginny was lying to her. So Ginny told her the truth.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Hermione. I honestly have no idea! I mean… maybe that's it. I don't know if I still like Harry. I haven't seen him in six months or so… I just don't know!" Ginny bit her lip, as she was almost crying, feeling tired and cranky.

_Ugh. Why do hormones always come at the worst times?_ Ginny sighed again, her tears building up in her eyes.

"It's okay, Ginny. No one says you have to make any decisions now. Let's just go to sleep and… erm… maybe something will… happen in the morning," said Hermione, rubbing her friends back.

"'Kay. Thanks 'Mione. It's just confusing…"

"Good night," whispered Hermione as they turned off the lights and Hermione went back to her cot.

"'Night."

**A/N: There it is! Now you've read it, maybe you liked it, and I'd really love you to review! Constructive criticism is always good. :D**

**Responses to Reviewers:**

**_Glaze_: Hey! Thank you so much! About the title: well, Ginny used to fancy Harry, you know? Now she's in denial and thinks she has no interest in him. So when she likes him again… back into her heart! lol. Yeah… poor dead people. May they rest in peace. I forgot to finish that sentence, thanks! I fixed it now!**

**_Madoleine Tolkien_: Hey beta! Potential… what a nice word. lol. Don't worry; I'll continue to update til this story is through! Thanks for betaing for me!**

**_eyeshadow5746_: I think I like the length of the prologue. But thanks newayz. I sent you this chapter to beta for me but you didn't answer and it took a while so I updated newayz. Did you still want to beta for me? **

**_banana-princess_: Sorry bout Anthony. I was going to kill him, but I spared him just for you! Don't you feel special? lol. And I don't care if you didn't reread it.**

**_GiGiFanFic_: Okay. Well I'll keep updating and you can keep reading! Thanks!**


	3. The Village

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling doesn't get on restriction from her parents, so I'm not her, and therefore don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: YAY! I'm back from restriction! I'll tell you one thing, not having access to the computer for 10 weeks and 6 days kills you. Especially if you're as obsessed as me. And if you can't write long in notebooks, only the computer. But I'm back now… so read on!**

**Chapter Two – The Village**

_**Life gives us simple pleasures. It is up to us to make the most of them. **_

– _**Cathy Allen**_

Ginny sighed happily, stretching out on her bed, having just woken up. She turned over and looked in the direction of her only window and the sun shone in her face, telling her it was time to get up.

She rolled out of bed and looked at her muggle clock Mr. Weasley had given her for her birthday when she was younger. It was nearing ten in the morning and the Weasleys normally ate breakfast before then. Ginny wondered why someone hadn't gotten her up to eat.

Only dressed in pajama pants and a baggy teeshirt, she wandered down the stairs and to the kitchen. Most of her siblings would be staying at their own homes during Christmas, leaving only Hermione and Ginny with her parents until Ron came.

Ron! Ginny remembered. He's s'posed to have come this morning! Ginny quickened her steps and soon reached the kitchen.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing with a dark-haired man on the other side of the kitchen, while Ron and Hermione were talking quietly and gazing, smiling, at each other, a bit away. Ginny slipped in the door and walked over to her brother.

"Ron!" she said, and gave him a big hug, somewhat similar to Mrs. Weasley's hugs.

"Hey, Gin." He hugged her back.

"Morning, Ginny," said Hermione, with a bit of a nervous smile on her face. Ginny grinned at her and whispered to Ron.

"Who's that man over there?"

"Er…" Ron looked at Hermione and Ginny rolled her eyes, turning back to the man. His back faced Ginny, so she walked over to him and her parents.

"Hello, Ginny. We were just talking about muggle weapons with Harry. Very interesting things… I just don't know how they got about without magic. Genius," Mr. Weasley told his daughter.

Harry? As in Harry Potter? The tall, dark-haired man… But then he faced Ginny, a smile on his face, and she could tell exactly who he was.

"Hi, Harry," Ginny mumbled, becoming quiet. Why was she being so shy though? It's just Harry, she told herself.

"Erm… I'll just go change now," she said, blushing upon realizing she was still dressed in her pajamas.

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Weasley dismissed her daughter, and Ginny, trying to hide her face which was slowly turning red, almost ran back up the stairs.

Opening her door, she flopped back on her bed. Why hadn't anyone told her Harry was coming? She didn't have a problem with it… But why wouldn't they tell her? Surely everyone knew that Ginny had long gotten over her little infatuation.

In her fourth year was really when she stopped fancying him. Harry hadn't even thought about her for a date to the Yule Ball… She was just his best friend's younger sister who had a horribly annoying crush on him. He had asked Parvati Patil over her. Parvati! He didn't even like her that much! Ginny then understood that she had no chances with him, and, keeping that in mind, couldn't really remember why she liked him anyway. So when poor Neville asked her, she couldn't say no and decided it was a good way to get over Harry. Soon she was going through boyfriends happily without a thought to Harry.

It was true, though, that she hadn't dated anyone, not one person, so far that year. Ginny didn't really know why, but it seemed kind of pointless seeing as all the guys she had already dated or were complete gits. Maybe she would meet someone special when she was out of Hogwarts… But Ginny had more important things than who her latest fling was. It was Christmas time and if she was going to be pulled out of Hogwarts for a few weeks, then she would spend it with her family and like it.

She smiled to herself, then remembered why she had come up to her room. Her face turned slightly pink again, and Ginny stood up and slipped on a casual robe. She brushed her hair and loosely pulled it back. Glancing in the mirror, Ginny went back outside her room and to the kitchen.

"I see everyone's waited for me to eat breakfast," she said, smiling at the sight of her family, Hermione, and Harry sitting down at the table munching on their breakfast.

Ron and Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Gin," Harry said, "but we haven't had a good meal like this since before training." Harry gave her another grin, making a light blush appear on Ginny's cheeks.

"Oh, yeah. It's okay." She smiled shyly and sat down at the table. Hermoine sent Ginny an odd look and Ginny looked confused.

"What?" she mouthed at the other girl. Hermione just shook her head, a small smile on her face and Ginny went back to her waffles, still a bit confused.

"What is everyone going to do today? Who hasn't done their Christmas shopping?" Mrs. Weasley asked and raised her eyebrows when Hermione and Ginny raised their hands. Surprisingly, Ron and Harry had already done their shopping. "Well, you two will just have to go shopping sometime before Christmas!"

"Yeah, we'll go soon," Ginny assured her mother.

"In the next day or two we can go to Diagon Alley. There's this new book about new spells that the Ministry and others are working on! Quite fascinating, really." Hermione started chattering excitedly and Harry looked at Ginny and grinned. She quickly smiled back, wondering why she was feeling so odd.

Since Ginny had gotten over her crush on Harry, she'd never been shy near him. Why was his grin making her blush and feel all giggly? Ginny blamed it on his absence in the past few months. She did not have anything other than purely sisterly feelings for Harry. Nevertheless, Ginny finished her breakfast and went back up to her room.

Putting on walking shoes, she remembered Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's mysterious conversation from the night before. Harry was the person coming! The one they were talking about, Ginny realised. She wondered again why they hadn't told her he was coming to the Burrow.

Ginny finished slipping on her shoes and ran down the stairs again. The rest were just getting up from the breakfast table and Hermione was helping Mrs. Weasley clear the table, while Ron and Harry went outside to fly.

"Hey, Mum?" Ginny walked up to her mother.

"Hmm?" Mrs. Weasley asked, flicking her wand at the dirty plates.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a while…" Ginny went towards the Burrow's exit.

"Hold on! Where are you going to be and how long will it take you?" Ginny sighed, knowing her mother would never realize that her only daughter was of age and could take care of herself.

"The countryside… maybe the village. And I'll see you in an hour or so."

"All right. Be back for lunch!" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Maybe I'll come meet you in the village in a little while," Hermione told Ginny.

"'Kay. It's pretty small; You'll find me easily enough," she said walking out of the door.

Ginny breathed deeply, the cold, fresh air of winter filling her lungs, and started walking from the Burrow until it disappeared from her sight. Then all she could see were the bare trees and fields of England's countryside.

Ginny laughed, throwing her head back, and looked around her again. Some birds flew over her head and she grinned, looking up at them.

She would often walk to the village as a younger girl, when she became tired of her crowded house. Ginny walked now partly from habit, but also because she loved going to the village shops and talking to the people.

It was a few miles' walk to the edge of the village, and when Ginny reached the nearest shop, the pharmacy, she was almost out of breath. Ginny opened the door to the shop –which held medice, but also a table in the back where several of the villagers sometimes gathered to talk and drink coffee.

"Ginny, dear! Come sit with us," a lady in the back called. Ginny walked to the group, smiling, and took a cup of coffee.

"Tell us about your time at school," another woman instructed her. She had short, gray hair , which was slowly becoming white, and bright turquoise eyes.

The first lady, who looked to be the older of the two, had very long hair, which reached to her thighs. It was white at the top, graying at her torso, and turned auburn at the ends.

Ginny sat down and talked with the women, another lady, and two men about her latest days at school. She couldn't go into much detail, as the villagers with her were muggles, but told about Hogwarts, like she had a normal, muggle life.

Ginny told about Quidditch matches, only pretending it was soccer. She described what she and Catherine had done on the weekends, and how they had been doing in school.

Ginny had to catch herself several times, like when Mrs. Bana, the woman with turquoise eyes, had asked her favorite subject.

She shrugged the question off by replying, "Lunch," which got general laughter.

"Your last year at school, isn't it?" Ms. Foster, her multi-coloured hair streaming down her bazck, asked Ginny.

"Yes. And I have no clue what to do after I graduate." Ginny smiled a little.

"Yes, there are so many options. Not half as many when I was younger," an older man chuckled.

"But aren't you going to the University?" Mrs. Bana asked, raising her eybrwos.

Ginny hesitated, "Oh, er… maybe. I'm not quite sure." What the heck is The University, Ginny wondered.

"Oh, how is your mother? I haven't seen her in ages," said one other woman.

"She's just fine. Oh, yeah! Did she tell you about Penny's news?" Ginny asked suddenly and excitedly.

"Oh, no, dear. What happened?"

"Is she expecting yet?"

"Oh, my goodness, is she?"

"Yes, and she's due in August." Ginny smiled. "I'll be an aunt."

"That's wonderful!" Ms. Foster exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ginny said.

"Well be sure to give our congradulations," said one of the men.

"Of course. Well, I'm going to see Mr. Bana in his shop. See you another time!" Ginny got up from the table, refilled her coffee cup, and left the pharmacy.

The flower shop was right down the road from the pharmacy. Mr. and Mrs. Bana were the owners of the shop, specializing in Japanese flowers and arrangements, as they were Japanese themselves.

"Mr. Bana!" Ginny called as the shop door's bell jingled, noting Ginny's entrance.

"Why, hello, Ginevra. Do not forget to call me Ike." The elderly man smiled.

"Sorry, Ike. What have you been doing? New flowers?" Ginny admired the flowers, walking over to the man.

"Yes, yes! Beautiful flowers."

"Mmhm. Ooh, I like this little boquet. I think I'll get it for Penny. You know, she's expecting?" Ginny said, gesturing at a small bunch of flowers.

"Oh, no! She is? Yes, these flowers actually used for help in childbirth. Good choice!"

"Great." Ginny reached in her purse to pay, but Ike stopped her.

"My present for Penny." He winked and handed her the flowers.

"Thanks!" Ginny said, smiling. She walked out the door and went to the sweet shop.

"Not going to buy anything. Not going to buy anything," Ginny muttered under her breath, looking around the store.

"Fancy buying something?" the saleslady asked Ginny.

"Uh, sure. Well, actually, no. Sorry," said Ginny and the woman laughed.

"No problem. Come back if you change your mind."

"I will." Ginny walked out of the door. She left the shop and walked towards the village square. Remembering her coffe, she put the flowers down on a bench and sat beside them. Ginny gulped down the rest of her cup.

"Ginny! I've been looking for you. You said this village was small," Hermione laughed.

"Well, I guess I thought it was. Been here my whole life and know every part of it."

"It is a beautiful place. And the fudge from the sweet shop is delicious." Ginny saw the remains of Hermione's treat.

"Mum just realized how much chocolate I ate, and made me swear to stop eating so many sweets and eat healthier food. I'm trying…" Ginny grinned.

"So you saw Harry?" asked Hermione softly.

Again, a strained smile appeared on Ginny's face. "Yes, I believe I did."

"Oh." Hermione waited for Ginny to say more, but she said nothing and Hermione continued. "Well…"

"Well what?" Ginny asked, already tired of the subject.

"Ginny, you know very well what I mean!"

"No, actually, I don't. Would you like to explain? What do you want me to say?" Ginny became exasperated, throwing her hands in the air. Hermione could see her infamous Weasley/red-head temper showing.

"Okay, calm down. I was just hoping you would say something. Because I know very well that you're not perfectly fine with Harry being here," started Hermione. "Well, I know how you would feel. He just walked in after you haven't seen him in six months, and-"

"And you should have told me he was coming. Why the big secret? We just talked about him last night. Don't you think that was a good time to bring up the subject? I mean, I still would've been irritated, but that would've been better than just finding him in the kitchen!" Ginny tried to keep a calm voice, though it was becoming harder for her as she ranted.

"Yes, I know! I'm sorry. What else would you have me say? Really, I should have told you. I guess I just wanted it to be a surprise," Hermione apologized.

"But why would you think it would've been a good surprise? Sure, it's great to see Harry, but why tell everyone else except me? I told you. I'm not in love with him or anything!" Ginny's anger had receeded. She knew Hermione was only trying to be a good friend, but why did everyone think she was still that little girl in love with Harry Potter?

"Well, I suppose, I mean… I just… I think you and Harry would be wonderful together." Hermione paused, then continued upon seeing Ginny's expression. "But if you don't like him, I know I should back off. And I promise to stop messing with you about him. Really."

"Okay, thanks. I know, it's Christmas, and you and Ron are so in love… that it's hard not to want everyone to be the same way." Ginny laughed.

"You'll have your time," assured Hermione.

"Yeah, I know." I just hope it's soon, Ginny added to herself.

Hermione smiled reassuringly, as though she knew the thoughts Ginny had been thinking for the past few weeks. That, and the fact that she wasn't even out of school yet, encouraged Ginny and she smiled.

"So, do you wanna see the rest of the village? What all have you seen?" Ginny asked her friend, and they stood up.

Hermione looked around her. "I've only seen the countryside, the outside of some of the homes and shops, and now the square. What's the best place to go?"

"Over here-" Ginny pointed across the village's square to a noose that had long been used "-is where they hung Raughlin the Rogue."

"Ron said I would be interested in that." Hermione hurried over to look at the noose properly. "Supposedly, Raughlin was an ancient wizard, living up in the mountains near here. In a cave, actually. He wandered, from mountain cave to mountain cave, across England, Scotland, and Wales, studying muggle villages and trying to improve magic for personal use."

"Fascinating," said Ginny, grinning at Hermione's ignorance that she was slightly mocking her.

"Yes, I'll have to come back to look at this. All the time I've spent at the Burrow and never known the historical significance of this village. Glad Ronald told me before I came, or I might not have had enough time for a quick research." Hermione talked mostly to herself, but Ginny listened amusedly.

"Wouldn't want that," Ginny teased and Hermione looked up, blushing.

Then, a man, about a head taller than Ginny and several years older, brushed by her. He turned around, and she could see his deep, blue eyes.

"Sorry, miss!" he called out, walking away, and Ginny waved him off.

Now she saw several other people had come to the square, as it was nearing lunchtime. Though one man, about twenty, caught her eye. He had twinkling sea green eyes, and light brown hair, reminding her of someone she didn't know. The man was looking around the shops, and suddenly he locked eyes with her.

Ginny and the man smiled at each other and looked away. She turned back to Hermione, but the man's face stuck in her head for a while.

"Hey, Hermione. Besides, if I liked Harry, I couldn't be attracted to other men, right?" laughed Ginny.

"Whatever you say," Hermione said, smiling. "Let's go in this fabric shop!"

"You need something? Or just to look around?"

"Well, I love muggle clothing and haven't had a chance to shop muggle stores in a while. So why not now?" Hermione led Ginny to a store near them. It was called 'Happy Hour' and held mostly young women's clothes.

They had planned to only stay for a few minutes, but ended up taking a couple hours trying on half of the store.

"Hermione! Look at me!" Ginny came out of the dressing room with a twirly, pale blue skirt on and modeled it, laughing, for her friend.

"Oh, I love it! Put that in the 'keeping' pile!" And Hermione went into the opposite dressing room with a handful of tops and shorts.

Soon Ginny discovered the shoe area, and went squealing over to them. Hermione poked her head out of her dressing room and grinned.

A saleslady with amazingly long fake fingernails and drawn on eyebrows looked at them oddly, while the girls tried on more shoes.

"Whew! That was fun," Ginny giggled. She showed Hermione her two new skirts, three pairs of shoes, and top.

Hermione had gotten a pair of shorts, two shirts, and one pair of shoes, being slightly less extravagant than her friend.

"I know! This can be our Christmas present to ourselves," laughed Hermione. Both girls were grinning widely, and several around them recognized them as two teenagers that had just finished shopping.

"Speaking of Christmas presents… I haven't gotten anyone's," groaned Ginny, still giggling.

"We can buy a few today, but most things we can get at Diagon Alley. I have no clue what to get Ron though! Any ideas?"

"None," admitted Ginny. "But we'll think of something. Guys don't really care about romantic gifts, as much as we do. Probably just something from the Quidditch Shop at Diagon Alley." She shrugged and went back to admiring her new purchases.

"But what should you get Harry?" Again, Hermione persisted about Harry.

"Umm… just anything, probably. He likes quidditch," said Ginny. Then she continued in a different tone, "Nothing special. You _know_ I don't like him!"

"Yeah, I know!" Hermione said defensively. "I was just saying…"

"Uh huh."

"Yeah."

The two girls lapsed into silence for a moment, until Ginny interuppted it. "So, presents for all of my family, plus Penny, Fleur, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Oliver, you, Harry, and Catherine. And you have to do those, except Catherine, and your parents."

"Right. Some kind of prank present for Fred and George." Hermione grinned.

"Of course! But something that seems innocent at first… at first." Ginny laughed evilly, and Hermione gave her a worried look that quickly turned into a smile.

"You're crazy, Ginevra Weasley!"

"So are you, Hermione Granger!"

"Well, at least I'm modest about it," said Hermione.

"Well, at least I'm not. And I'm not as bad as Ron!" Ginny said.

"True."

Hermione and Ginny had now walked to the edge of the village, and were sitting down, watching some children play a game.

"So it's your last year at Hogwarts… Our last year was our best and our worst." Hermione's smile turned grim.

"Yeah, well, it's all good for the class of 1999 (1)! Voldemort's gone, and the curse of the DADA teacher is broken with Lupin. And no one's afraid to send their kids to Hogwarts anymore, because Fudge is no longer the worst minister ever."

"I think Amelia Bones is a wonderful minister. The second female Minister of Magic ever (2)," informed Hermione.

"Bones was fair to Harry in his trial. And Remus –Professor Lupin- and Sirius said they thought so too," Ginny decided.

"So you're basing your opinion of her on a werewolf, an ex-convict, and The Boy Who Lived?" Hermione smiled.

And Ginny smiled too, knowing Hermione didn't mean anything by that. But she had to stop talking about Harry! Hermione was getting way too suspicious…

"So how's work? And SPEW?" Ginny asked.

"Well, can't tell you much about work. I _am_ an Unspeakable," Hermione said proudly. "But SPEW is getting more and more support. People seem to believe Unspeakables out of Hogwarts more than a little Hogwarts student."

"What are you doing with spew?"

"Talking to lawmakers, and joining forces with other organisations for elf liberation. And it's SPEW, not spew! Honestly, your just like Ron sometimes," Hermione laughed.

"He is my brother," Ginny defended.

"Yeah. Hey, is that Hedwig?" Hermione pointed up, and Ginny saw that Harry's owl was flying towards them.

"Hope nothing's wrong," Ginny worried.

Hedwig landed next to them, and dropped a letter in Hermione's lap. Reading over her shoulder, Ginny read:

Hermione- 

_Hey, do you want to apparate to London for lunch?_

_-Ron_

Both girls laughed.

"What a romantic note, Ron!" Hermione said, and turned the parchment over. Pulling out her purse, she got a quill and wrote _Be there in a minute _on the back.

"Okay, you go ahead and apparate there. I'll be home in a little while. Quick, no one's looking," Ginny told Hermione.

"Bye!" Hermione disappeared loudly, and Ginny smiled at the children that turned around.

They quickly went back to their game, and Ginny watched as two small teams, with four players each, play soccer. She then lay down on the grass, soaking up the sun.

A few minutes past, and Ginny was almost asleep, but a small girl came over to her.

"Miss?" the seven-year-old asked her.

Ginny sat up. "Yes?"

"He won't give us our ball back!" The little girl pointed at a boy, a few years older than her, who was holding the soccer ball above their heads. Her lip quivered as she told.

"Oh, well go ask him nicely for it," advised Ginny. The girl, looking doubtful, nonetheless went back over to the boy.

Ginny looked around, and pulled out her wand, yet hiding it from view of the village children.

"_Winsuilamre_!" she whispered, and a sudden, short wind knocked the ball from the boys hands. Two younger boys scrambled to get it and the game resumed.

Ginny laughed at the boys expression and lay back down after seeing the little girl look curiously at her.

Then she noticed Hedwig, still on the ground next to her. Ginny turned her head.

"Hedwig! What are you still doing here?" she said in a voice a mother would use to her baby. Hedwig just hooted arrogantly.

"I didn't do anything. Leave me alone you big, old owl," Ginny said in a different tone. But Hedwig gave her an idea.

She turned a few pebbles into a small piece of parchment, and hurriedly scribbled a letter to her best friend.

_Ugh, Cathy! Save me from my house. Not really, I guess. Everyone's been great, except no one wanted to tell me that Harry Potter would be joining us for break! Yeah. He just arrived this morning, and I saw him when I rolled out of bed -still in pajamas, mind you- and walked into the kitchen for breakfast. And Hermione has this odd idea that me and Harry should get together! She says she'll leave it alone, but you know Hermione. She's normally very smart about these things, but whatever. Hey, here's an idea: how about you come and spend a few days at the Burrow? You can still spend Christmas day with your parents... won't they let you? Well, you are of age! You should be allowed to do what you want. But I know you're a good girl. Haha. Write back soon!_

Ginny attached the parchment to Hedwig, hoping she wasn't being too bold to use Harry's owl without his permission, and the owl flew off. She watched Hedwig for a moment, until she disappeared, and then stood and apparated home.

**A/N: Whew. That chapter was fun to write. I wrote about half of it today in a couple hours, so I hope you like it. I wasn't planning to post it until Friday, but I read everyone's reviews again and it made me all grinning and I wrote and wrote.**

**Responses to Reviewers:**

**_Ginny 22_: thanks a ton! Srry I didn't update so soon.. I would've if I wasn't on restriction.**

**_harry+ginnydestiny_: you mean update, not review, rite? lol. **

**_ginny-wannabee_: yeah, you guessed it! I tried to make it fairly obvious, but not that much, you know? Is sezza your name?**

**_hpgirl7777_: thanks so much! Was harry's appearance soon enough?**

**_Harrys Lover_: thanks! Luv ur name! lol**

**_RaRa_: sorry for not updating for about three months, but I do have an excuse! (see top A/N)**

**_Luna Lovegood2_: yay! im on someone's favorites! lol. **

**_Gallon of Firewhiskey_: I was going to kill him, but for your sake I didn't. btw, whens ur katie/ollie cummin out? Thanks for the tip of typos, but im too much of a lazy ass to fix em. Hehe.**

**_little-angel123452000_: thanks! This one was a tiny bit shorter, but it's a short chapter. **

**_GiGiFanFic_: um… sorry? lol. no really, thanks for your advice. I wouldn't have told you to stop reading this, because I don't want anyone to. Most 17-year-olds will swear occasionally, but I realize that I'll just leave that out or hint that foul language was used. Hope you don't stop reading and sorry if I upset you.**

**_HERMIONE GRANGER_: thanks!**

**_eatingoreo's_: thanks a ton! Love your name btw.**

**_EternalEcho_: thank you! Yep, HG is my favorite pairing. Ah.. my faithful reviewer:D**

**_blackrose_: lol thank you! **

**A/N: thanks to everyone who reads, and if you read but don't review, please review. And one more thing, this story will be updated about every three or four days this summer, and will be finished before book six comes out. The epilogue will prolly be posted on July 10th, the day I leave for the beach. If not, before then. **

**(1) I'm using the timeline where Harry is born in 1980. **

**(2) I'm supposing Millicent Bagnold was a girl and the first female Minister of Magic.**


	4. Cathy's Visit

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Harry Potter, I would be rubbing it in someone's face instead of writing fanfiction about it. **

**A/N: Ugh… I feel awful. Really, really bad… I know I said I'd update every four days. But I was on vacation and camp and all that! I swear I'll work harder now… Heh. Just read the chapter, please. **

**Back Into My Heart**

**Chapter 3: Cathy's Visit**

_**Friends are the most important ingredient in this recipe of life. **_

_**-Unknown**_

"Mum is nuts that you're back." Ron and Harry were talking together as they finished off a midnight snack.

"Yeah, it's great seeing everyone again. Six months at auror training with no breaks makes you starving for your mum's food," said Harry.

"Or any real food, for that matter," Ron agreed.

"And it's weird not seeing Ginny, or Fred and George, for that long, after all the time at Hogwarts together." Harry finished off a piece of cake, and reached for some doughnuts Mrs. Weasley kept hidden in the cupboard.

"Yeah, mate. Ginny's changed a bit, hasn't she?" Ron smirked, but Harry didn't notice.

"Looks different, and she's acts different too. Quieter, you know," Harry told.

"Wonder why…" Ron trailed off, still watching his friend, who shrugged.

"She's seventeen now. Nothing's wrong though, right?" Harry glanced up.

"No, and she hasn't had a boyfriend in ages. Can't say I'm too upset though." Ron said, grinning.

"You never did like Michael Corner, Dean, Kevin, Anthony, or any of Ginny's other boyfriends. Just being overprotective, eh?" Harry laughed and asked.

"That was most of it. Being overprotective," told Ron.

"What was the rest?"

"Well, I'm not sure, really. I just knew that there was someone else she should be with." Ron stopped talking and Harry didn't ask any more questions.

The two sat at the Weasley kitchen table for a few minutes, before Ron interrupted the silence again.

"Anyone at auror training caught your eye?" Ron asked, his face blank.

"Not really. I'm not really dating right now. Just… not interested, I guess," said Harry.

"Any particular reason?" Ron's face remained empty.

"Not really. There's just no one I feel like dating. Maybe one day though." Harry put his dish in the sink.

"All right, mate. Ready to sleep?"

"Yeah," Harry yawned suddenly.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

_Hey, Gin. For your information, my parents did let me come. And I didn't ask! I told them –politely, but still- that I was spending some time at your house. Probably just a night for now, but whatever. But, no way! HARRY? You don't still like him though… right? Cause if you do, and you haven't told me, you're dead. Well, talk to you soon. I should floo over about the time you get this letter… -Cathy _

Ginny stood up, having finished reading the letter, and looked up at her fireplace. Still Cathyless. 

"Cathy's coming over, eh?" George's voice came from over Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny jumped a little, and turned around. "Merlin, George, you shouldn't read over people's shoulders. It's a personal letter!"

"No, its not," Fred said, suddenly appearing.

"Not from Cathy," George agreed.

"That good girl." Fred and George shook their heads.

"Never gets in trouble."

"No fun at all."

Ginny laughed and hit the nearest twin. "Shut up. She doesn't know any better!"

"We should have fun tonight," Fred cackled and they apparated upstairs.

Ginny laughed again, thinking about how crazy her family was. Poor Cathy. There was likely to be an explosion or something. She had seen the smirks on her brothers' faces lately when they huddled together whispering and glancing around. Those smirks were not good signs.

"Gin! Hey!" Cathy's greeting was surprisingly excited, as they had only been apart for a few days.

"Cath! Hey!" Ginny mocked her friend and hugged her.

Cathy's nose wrinkled. "Ew. Not Cath, Ginny. Anything but Cath."

"Even Cathina?" Ginny made up, and both girls giggled.

"It's better than Cath!"

"Not really, Cathina."

"Then, you're Ginina!" Cathy burst into giggles on Ginny's couch.

"Uh uh!" Ginny protested. "Fine, just forget the whole thing."

"Okay, then," Cathy said.

"So… you wanna go unpack? You'll be in my room tonight. Unless you want the couch. But I've got an extra mattress in my closet we can get out."

"I think I'll take the mattress over the couch," Cathy chose. Then she lowered her voice. "So… where is he?" she whispered, looking around the room as if he might be hiding behind a chair or some furniture.

"I think him and Ron are still asleep. We can go see," said Ginny and a smile appeared on Cathy's face.

"What, you want to catch him in his pajamas?" Cathy teased.

"No!" Ginny said quickly.

"So you want him without his pajamas?" Cathy laughed as Ginny turned pink, which clashed horribly with her hair.

"Shut up, Cathina."

The two walked upstairs to Ginny's room, where a space on the floor was cleared for an extra mattress, which Cathy got out of the closet.

"It's hard as a rock!" Cathy complained, sitting on it and opening her bag.

"Yes, but we are of age!" Ginny grinned. "_Hartesofa!_"

Immediately Cathy sank a few inches into the mattress. She lay back on the bed, squishing into it a bit, and sat back up.

"Much better. Where'd you learn that spell, anyway?"

"Well, unlike some people, I didn't spend my last year at Hogwarts single for nothing. I was in the library, looking up useful spells to learn all year and a bit of the end of sixth year for the summer some of the time. Mostly prank spells… but a few others too," Ginny admitted.

"Aren't we diligent?" joked Cathy, looking amused. "I thought you were off snogging someone all the time. Hmm."

"Well, I haven't snogged a single person since sixth year," Ginny said defensively.

"You go, Ginny. I haven't snogged someone since… a few days ago, before we left Hogwarts," said Cathy thoughtfully.

"Eddy, right? Yeah." Eddie was Cathy's boyfriend of a few months. Some thought it was odd that Cathy had a boyfriend, yet Ginny didn't, but neither girl cared or compared the other to herself.

Ginny helped Cathy throw her stuff out of her bag and onto Ginny's floor and dresser, and the girls spent a while, each laying on their own bed, talking about everything under the sun.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Gin! Cathy!" Harry burst open the door to Ginny's room, with Ron right behind him.

"We're changing!" Ginny yelled and dropped to the other side of her bed. The two guys quickly turned around.

"Not really. You should knock though, you know," Ginny said. She stood up and laughed with Cathy at the guys' faces.

Harry laughed. "Sorry," he said, but Ron rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Cathy asked, but Ginny was trying not to turn pink at the sound of Harry's laugh.

Harry opened his mouth but Ron beat him to it. "We wanted to know if you'd join us for a little bit of degnoming in the garden," he said, grinning.

"Why?" Ginny asked, knowing that they could do it alone in a few minutes.

"Because we're doing a length-throwing contest. And who-can-knock-them-out-first contest." Harry grinned.

"You just want us to help you," Cathy accused, hiding a smile.

"That too," Ron admitted.

"But it'll be fun!" convinced Harry.

"Yeah, okay. Now?" Ginny said.

"Uh huh," the guys said.

"Meet you in the garden soon as we get the others." The two apparated and Ginny turned to Cathy.

"He's even hotter than at Hogwarts." Cathy grinned, looking at the space he had stood in before apparating.

Ginny lightly hit her friend, but agreed. "And that's not the only reason I'm… he's so wonderful. Can't you tell?"

"He's great. Is he much different from Hogwarts?" asked Cathy.

"Sort of. More mature, but still more carefree. I guess because Voldemort's gone. But then all those people died… its nice not having him worried all the time though."

Cathy nodded. "Well, you wanna do those contest things now?"

"Why not?" asked Ginny and both went downstairs.

The girls walked outside to where a few gathered, laughing at Ron's antics with a garden gnome.

"So they dragged you into this too?" laughed Hermione upon seeing Cathy and Ginny.

"Yup. Sounded kind of funny though." Ginny pointed at Ron, who was trying to shake the gnome off his finger.

Hermione laughed, shook her head, and continued to watch Ron, while Ginny turned her head to see Harry. He was standing with Fred and George, near Ron. She saw his green eyes sparkle when he laughed with the twins, and remembered how it had been in her sixth year, with the Final Battle drawing closer.

Ginny and Hermione had forced Harry to tell them about the prophecy during his sixth year, while Ron had been clueless that anything was bothering him. Harry hadn't been laughing, and rarely smiled then. But in his seventh year he hadn't even talked to them unless they started a conversation, thinking he needed to distance himself from them so they wouldn't get harmed.

"Gin!" Harry called, as Ginny stared at him but couldn't hear him.

"Yeah?" she asked, again turning pink as she realized she had been gazing at him for a while. Ginny groaned inside as she remembered how horribly pink clashed with her hair, even though it had turned auburn.

"Here's my watch. Will you be keep time when we see who can knock them out first?" Harry asked and grinned at her.

"Sure." Ginny fumbled for his watch when he threw it to her and glanced at it.

"Thanks, Gin." Harry turned around.

"Who's first?" she asked.

"That would be me, dearest _Gin_." George said the last word in a teasing manner where only she could hear him.

Ginny looked up sharply at him. "Go ahead right… now."

It always took a while to knock garden gnomes out, and it wouldn't hurt them very much. After George was Fred, who beat his twin by six seconds, followed by Hermione who couldn't knock them out at all. Harry surprised the group when his was unconscious in eleven seconds, and Cathy didn't participate at all. But Ron, with nine seconds won, and got to knock all the rest out as a prize, which was Fred and George's idea.

Ginny recollected her personal record of twenty one seconds, which she beat by four seconds. She had noticed that Harry watched her, with that crazy grin and sparkling eyes of his, furtively during her turn. She also saw that Ron noticed the look Harry had with a smug smile.

"Er, here's your watch, Harry." Ginny handed it back to him and he thanked her, smiling. Ron and Hermione exchanged a look and Ginny frowned.

"What was that little look?" she whispered to Hermione.

Hermione raised her eyebrows quickly. "What look?" she whispered back

Ginny rolled her eyeballs and looked away to where the other contest started. By now Mr. Weasley had found them and insisted on joining them. He eagerly picked up a running garden gnome and slung it by the foot.

"Pitiful, Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley came out of no where grabbed a gnome.

"Seventy feet, mum!" Ron looked amazed at his mother, who was brushing her hands off, looking proud.

Although all the others –even Cathy- tried, no one could beat Mrs. Weasley's record and it was decided that she won the second contest.

The group gathered again in the Weasley kitchen and Fred and George nodded at each other. In an instant the two had taken out their wands and a large plaque was on the kitchen wall. It read:

Molly Prewett Weasley

_Winner of the 'Who Can Sling the Garden Gnome the Farthest?' Contest_

_As of December 20, 1998_

_Sixty-nine feet and two inches_

_Weasley Record_

"Wow, mum." Ron gaped at the plaque and Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen, acting as though the happy blush on her face didn't exist. Ron turned to his brothers. "How did you do that? With the perfect inscription and all?" he asked amazedly.

The twins grinned. "Ask us no questions, and we'll tell you no lies," they chorused one of their favorite lines.

Bill gave a small smile when he looked at Fleur, who was talking animatedly to Hermione about the French culture. The sly look in Bill's eye didn't go unnoticed by Ginny. She looked to Cathy and tugged on her sleeve.

"What?" Cathy asked, having turned away from Charlie, who she was talking to.

She hadn't turned all the way around when Fleur shrieked.

"Zit is ze garden gnome!" she screamed.

There was a garden gnome repeatedly slamming into the side of her head.

"Get zis zing out of my hair!"

"Calm down, Fleur! It's not hurting you!" Hermione yelled, glaring at the twins and taking out her wand. She quickly muttered a spell and Fleur closed her mouth, but continued to look around wildly.

"What was… Hermione!" She said, patting her hair at first, but then shouting again and pointing at the space above Hermione's head.

Hermione looked up and several garden gnomes dropped on top of her.

"Fred! George!" Hermione used her Head Girl voice from under a few gnomes.

But Fred and George were looking around in amazement, and Bill and Charlie were laughing their heads off.

Soon the gnomes were hitting everyone except the two oldest brothers.

Ron completely lost his head. "Dark magic!" he bellowed and threw himself on the floor.

"With garden gnomes?" Cathy asked unbelievingly and waved her wand. The current gnomes disappeared but more kept coming.

"UGH!" Ginny closed her eyes and slashed her wand.

Charlie and Bill looked at the ceilling, pretending to be innocent. Ginny glared at them and walked towards them angrily along with the other females that had been attacked.

Just as Ginny raised her arm to make their reproductive organs disappear, Harry began laughing. Ginny and the other mad young women struggled to keep straight faces, but eventually all were laughing. Charlie and Bill gave nervous chuckles and disapparted.

"They are so cowardly," Hermione muttered where Ginny could hear it and she agreed.

"We'll get all the guys later," Cathy said, smiling with thoughts of revenge.

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George heard this and apparated away, maybe to the same unknown place the two others had gone.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Whatever are we going to do with them?"

"We can think of something," Cathy said.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Thought of anything to bother the guys with?" Cathy asked. She was sprawled on her mattress next to Hermione, and Fleur sat up on Ginny's bed with her.

"Not really. We could always just find them and attack them with spells. Tickling charm, Bat Bogey Hex…" Ginny flopped back onto her bed. "But it still wouldn't beat what they did. Unless we hit them really good."

"We can do that if we can't think of anything else," said Hermione. She acted as though it were a business meeting instead of a pranking scheme.

"Anyone know any unusal hexes?" Fleur said with her heavy French accent.

"I know a few, but nothing we could use on them without getting in trouble with Mum and Dad," Ginny admitted sadly and all the girls cracked up.

"Yeah. IS THERE NOTHING WE CAN DO?" Cathy shouted at the ceiling.

"Hush, Cathy! Zey will here you!" said Fleur urgently.

"It's fine; I put a spell around the room," Hermione reassured. "But does everyone just want to do Ginny's first idea?"

They all looked at each other glumly and made noises of consent.

"Merlin, you guys! It's not that bad. We can use some right… interesting spells on them," Ginny lectured.

"Yes, honestly! Remember the charm we learned in the last meeting of DA?" A gleam appeared in Hermione's eyes.

The young women, except Fleur, nodded and the charm was explained to Fleur. Soon they were all naming spells, some that the others had never heard of. They had an entire strategy before long.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"_Incarcerous_!" Ginny yelled, Hermione having bust down the door to the kitchen with a severing charm. The girls found Ron, Harry, the twins, Bill, and Charlie sitting at the kitchen table playing exploding snap, but Bill was now bound to his chair.

"_Expelliarmus_," Fred said calmly, and Fleur's wand flew across the room.

"We were wondering when you guys would find us." George grinned and ducked from a curse sent by Cathy. He straightened up. "Oh, so this is war, is it? _Engorgio_!"

Hermione shrieked as her ears began growing larger and larger. Waving her hands in the air, she shot Ginny a desperate look.

"_Finite Incantem_!" Ginny hesitated, but said.

Hermione waved at her and turned to Charlie.

"_Rictusempra_!" she said.

But Charlie was too fast. "_Protego_!" A temporary shield went around him, but it soon went away and Hermione cast a confundus charm on him.

"Ginny! Watch it!" Cathy shrieked quickly.

Ginny turned around and saw a dungbomb coming towards her with George standing behind it. She banished it back towards her brother, and the bomb exploded on his face.

"Now ze room stinks!" Fleur wrinkled her nose in between dodging spells from Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Fleur's complaining and waved her wand, making the room smell normal.

"Gin," Harry called from behind her.

Ginny turned midway around and raised her wand, but Harry grinned and shot a spell.

"Dammit, Harry!" Ginny laughed, as she was hit with a tickling charm. "_Expell_- _Expelliar_-" She tried to get him back but fell into the counter giggling. She sat down and knew her red cheeks would be explained as an effect of the charm, even though they weren't.

"_Incarcerous_!" said two female voices, and Ron and George fell to the floor.

"_Finite Incantem_!" Fred took a leaf out of Ginny's book and Charlie came out of his confusion spell. He then turned to Cathy and put her in a bewitched sleep, but hurriedly summoned a cushion to go under her before she fell.

With an unexpected, extra loud _CRACK!_, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared in the middle of the raging prank war. Mr. Weasley had a shocked expression on his face which soon turned to amused. However, Mrs. Weasley's hands were over her mouth as she realized the state of her kitchen door, as well as the rest of her kitchen.

"_Reparo_!" she said, and then her children and the others noticed her arrival. Most had thought the cracks of their apparition were spells.

Mrs. Weasley turned her murderous face, which was actually holding down a small smile, towards those younger than her. Mr. Weasley stood behind her laughing silently at the ingeniousness of his children and guests.

"Who started this, now? Answer me!"

A few of their eyes glanced at Ginny, who cast the first spell, and quickly back to Mrs. Weasley, but she was staring at Fred and George.

"Was it you, my fourth and fifth sons?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her expression neutral.

"Ginny cast the first spell, Mum!" Ron blurted out, and Ginny and the others glared at him. He shrugged and stepped backward a bit.

"Oh, did you, Ginevra?" asked Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny flushed at the use of her full name.

"_Mum_," she groaned. "_Not_ Ginevra."

"Of course, dear. Never Ginevra." Mrs. Weasley smiled to herself. "But what _was_ the meaning of this… war?"

The group remained silent.

"Very well; I give up. Besides, it's holidays, right dear?" she asked her husband.

Everyone in the room gaped at the Weasley matriarch, who only smiled. Harry tore his eyes away from Mrs. Weasley and grinned at Ginny, who smiled back feebly, wondering why she suddenly felt odd yet wonderful.

"Continue," she said, and left the room, beckoning Mr. Weasley to follow her. She shut the newly repared door with a smile.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Ginny walked down the hallway towards her room. On the way, she heard two familiar voices having a serious conversation in Ron and Harry's room.

"Don't think I didn't notice everything, Potter," said Ron grimly.

"Er, what?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Ron roared. Then in a nicer tone, "Actually, I don't care if you like my sister. Really, I don't."

There was a moment of stunned silence on Harry's part.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny could see Harry in her head, his green eyes no longer sparkling, and his hand running through his hair.

"Ginny," Ron told simply. "Are you saying you don't like her?"

"No, no," Harry said hurriedly. "I mean, I like her, but _not_ like that!"

"What?" Ron asked, completely taken aback. "But even Hermione said so! You know she's always right about these things!"

"Maybe this is the one where she's wrong. Ginny is great –really great actually- but… I just don't know. I'm more at the career part of my life than girls. You know that, right?" Harry explained sincerely.

"Yeah, whatever, mate. So no girls at all?" said Ron in a concerned tone.

"Not right now, I guess."

"All right," he said in a 'It's your funeral' tone of voice.

Ginny leaned against the wall and slid down to where she was sitting on the floor. _What had he just said? He didn't like her… he didn't want to be with anyone… _Ginny got up hurriedly when she heard them about to leave the room. She quickly went down the hall and locked herself in the bathroom.

Ginny breathed in and out slowly, sitting on the closed toilet. She had just begun to like him! She wasn't even sure yet, and all of a sudden she found out… that… he wasn't going to like her any time soon. Maybe –and probably- never. Ginny's head began to hurt and she pinched the bridge of her nose, tilting her head on the wall.

Her eyesight went blurred as unwanted tears came to her eyes. Ginny leaned her head back, willing herself not to cry over nothing. She breathed in deeply, but it didn't help. One tear spilled down her cheek, and Ginny buried her face in her hands as more and more came.

She sighed, wondering why she was crying. It was just Harry… she wasn't even sure if she fancied him or not.

Ginny did like his smile… and his eyes… especially how he ran his hand through his hair. She wondered how it would feel to have his hand through _her_ hair… Ginny shook her head quickly. He was so nice though… and she always loved being around him…

Why had she stopped fancying him in third year? Because he didn't like her… He didn't ask her to the Yule Ball. But Ginny realized she never really stopped liking him. And she started crying again.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Ginny!" Cathy's voice came from the other side of the bathroom door. "Are you in there?"

Ginny opened her eyes. She had almost drifted off to sleep, not wanting to leave the bathroom. She looked at her watch and realized she'd been in there for a half hour.

"Er, yeah. If you'll believe it, I actually fell asleep when I sat down to… get the soap I dropped under the sink." Ginny faked a laugh which Cathy either believed or didn't bother asking about.

"'Kay. Well, I was wondering if you wanna come with me to get some pictures for my Christmas 1998 part of my scrapbook…"

"Oh, sure." Ginny stood up and looked in the mirror, and –still seeing traces of tears- splashed her face with cold water. She looked up satisfied and opened the door.

Cathy stood there solicitously, but smiled when she saw Ginny. She searched her friend's face and held her camera up.

"Got a new camera from Mum and Dad. An early part of my Christmas gift, they said," Cathy explained, looking almost lovingly at the item in her hands.

Ginny held out her hand for the camera and turned it over. "It's nice. You'll get some great pictures. But you have to give me copies!" Ginny grinned, pushing The Harry Matter to the back of her mind for then.

"Of course," Cathy said, happy now that Ginny was fine.

"So where first? Oh, how about some inside pictures first?"

"Yeah, we can sneak up on the others. Natural pictures always turn out so much better!" Cathy nodded enthusiastically and they searched the upstairs for any moving being.

Fleur was found sitting on her mattress in Hermione and her guest room. She was holding a picture of her and Bill sitting on the Weasley couch laughing and talking.

Ginny and Cathy snuck into the room where Fleur could neither hear nor see them, and Cathy quickly took a picture of Fleur with a tender expression on her face.

She looked up, having noticed the flash, and smiled at the two.

"Holiday photography?" Fleur teased.

"Just going around for whatever we can get," Cathy clarified.

"Yeah, but don't worry. It was a good picture of you." Ginny grinned.

"Oh, zat is good. Would you send me a copy once you have developed ze picture, please?"

"Of course," said Cathy graciously.

"Yes. See you later!" The two girls left the room.

Several more pictures were taken of those in the Weasley household. There were a few with Fred and George that Ginny knew she would look at later and bust out laughing, wondering _what_ was happening there.

"Let's get some outside now!" Cathy directed. "We can get some good shots out in the yard and around the outside of the house. I'd like to go to the village, but it'll be dark before we get there."

"Yeah, there are some good shots at the village," Ginny agreed.

Cathy colored. "Well, that too, being my first reason. But… I mean I _know_ I have a boyfriend and I like him _very_ much, but there was a mighty nice-looking guy at the village when I got in from the train station."

"Oh, yeah?" Ginny laughed at her friend's embarassed face. "What'd he look like?"

"Well…" Cathy looked as though there was a picture in her mind she was gazing at. "Light-coloured brown hair and the best blue-green eyes you'll ever see. I think he was a year or two older than us. And about this much taller than me." Cathy motioned with her hands.

"Lightly tanned skin?" Ginny asked, trying to remember the young man from the day before.

"Yeah." Cathy looked at her strangely. "Seen him before?"

"I think so. Yesterday. Quite good-looking." Both grinned.

"Well, I'm not single. And I'm perfectly happy with that. But _you_ are, my dear Ginny." Cathy giggled at the surprised look on Ginny's face.

"Harry…"

"Yes, I know about him," Cathy interuppted. "But, Gin, you can't just wait around forever. He did say he wasn't interested in girls right now. And you're seventeen! Have some fun!" Ginny had told Cathy about the conversation she had overheard. But Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing was coming from her best friend, quiet little Cathy.

Ginny grinned. "That's right. I still… really, _really_ like Harry. But I shouldn't worry myself to death over him. Not at my last year of Hogwarts!"

"Exactly!" Cathy exclaimed, pleased, and the two girls walked outside.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Ginny walked back to her room after supper, wanting to get something there to show Cathy, who was waiting downstairs. Everyone was still in the dining room talking, and Ginny could hear the happy din of voices as she walked past Ron's room.

Again, she heard two people talking in Ron and Harry's room, but this time they weren't serious voices. They were playful…

"I love you, 'Mione," Ron was whispering.

Ginny froze, not wanting them to hear her walking outside. She leaned to the side, and saw Ron and Hermione snogging.

She bit her lip, seeing how happy they were together, and a little grossed out at seeing her brother kissing someone. But there was also a tiny bit of jealousy, that they had each other. Ginny wanted someone… Harry really. But who did Harry want? No one. And Ginny continued walking, but in the back of her head remembered Cathy's words and smiled a little bit.

**A/N: Whew! There it is. Somehow, the ending of chapters is always easier to write. Sorry about any typos, I don't feel like checking 5000 words… heh. **

**Responses to Reviewers:**

**_Luna Lovegood2_: lol, thanks!**

**_harry+ginnydestiny_: of course!**

**_EternalEcho_: I am so sorry lol. I can never spell that word! Ugh… lol. Yeah I know I didn't hold to every 4 days, but I was on vacation… yeah. Haven't talked to you in a while… but I read the last bit of On Fire! Excellent. **

**_GiGiFanFic_: lol, it's fine. And don't worry, I hate slash. I would never write it. :D **

**_been_: thanks for reviewing!**

**_sunflowerchild_: thanks so much!**

**_butenschon_: hey is your name german or something? lol just wondering. so sorry about the infrequencies of updating.. ive been on vacation a bit. But the next two weeks are free for me.**

**_Gallon_ _of Firewhiskey_: I'll fix it eventually, lol. Thanks!**

**_forgetyourwatch_: yeah it's pretty much like that. Thank ya!**

**A/N: well, please review. I swear to merlin they make me write 10 times faster!**


	5. Distraction

Disclaimer: If I were J. K. Rowling, I wouldn't be writing right now. I would be basking in the fame of book six.

_A/N_: Here's another chapter! I'm not even going to make excuses. I'm just a lazy person. Heh. Read on! …Important note at the bottom.

_Back Into My Heart_

_Chapter Four: Distraction_

"…_In this world there's real and make believe…"_

_- Three Doors Down_

"Cath," Ginny whispered loudly, shaking her friend awake.

"Whaddya want?" She still had her face buried in her pillow.

"We need to leave for the train station in three hours."

"So what? I'm already packed," Cathy mumbled.

"Let's get some hot chocolate before everyone else wakes up," said Ginny excitedly.

"Why?" whined Cathy. She propped herself up on her elbows, still laying down.

"Because, after today, we won't see each other for another week and a half!" Ginny complained. "Plus, it's really cold and neither of us are about to go back to sleep, so hot chocolate is perfect!"

Cathy snorted. "Well, I think I could go back to sleep. For another two hours."

"I can't though. Come on, get up already!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Cathy said irritably.

Ginny smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about all that."

"Eh, let's just get some hot chocolate." Cathy stood up from her mattress and followed Ginny, tiptoeing, into the kitchen.

Ginny carefully summoned two glasses from the counter, while Cathy looked in the cupboard for milk and chocolate.

"This is actually pretty fun," Cathy admitted.

"Yeah. When's the last time you were out of bed before dawn?" Ginny asked and took another sip of her drink.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe when I was eight? Oh, no! The first day of Hogwarts. I was up at four in the morning," Cathy laughed.

"I stayed up until two in the morning thinking about it, overslept, and almost made everyone late," Ginny said, grinning.

"We're never having a first day of Hogwarts again…" said Cathy sadly.

"I will." Ginny smiled. "I'm going to fail N.E.W.T.s!"

"No you're not, Gin! You're the one of the best witches in our year. We'll both pass," Cathy said confidently.

"Yeah, I know we will. Even though I refuse to study on Christmas break."

"Most people are using it as a free time to study. I'll probably work on Potions without having to be in the stuffy old library or the dungeons." Cathy groaned at the thought of Potions and gulped down the rest of her hot chocolate.

"Good idea. Not that I'm going to study though…" Ginny shrugged and got the both of them more hot chocolate.

"You really should. N.E.W.T.s do count quite a bit," said Cathy.

"Yeah, but we have six months 'til then. Plus, I have really good notes. And Easter vacation," Ginny said carelessly.

"I guess. Six months is a good bit of time. And we haven't even reached half of the school year." Cathy smiled her thanks to Ginny, who had refilled both mugs.

"Uh huh. I love hot chocolate."

"We should do this at Hogwarts. Even though we aren't supposed to go down to the kitchens, I don't think it'll be a problem to anyone," Cathy convinced herself.

"Of course not. Do you know how many times Fred and George went there? Not to mention Harry and Ron." Ginny stumbled over Harry's name, which Cathy noticed but ignored.

"That's good, because I bet Hogwarts has even better hot chocolate than you could make," Cathy teased.

"Pretty likely," Ginny confessed. "But my chocolate's not bad."

"I'd probably burn down your house trying to make it."

Ginny nodded. "Even though there's no oven needed, you might actually."

Cathy and Ginny giggled for a moment, knowing what Ginny said was true. Cathy wasn't a very good chef…

Ginny got up from her seat at the kitchen table and looked out the window. The sun was barely starting to shine through from behind the trees that separated the Burrow from the village.

"It's brilliant, isn't it?" said Ginny, aware that Cathy standing behind her now.

"Beautiful," she agreed, also gazing out the window.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Got all your things ready, dear?" Mrs. Weasley called upstairs to Cathy.

She waited a moment for an answer, but heard nothing from Ginny's room.

"Dear?" she asked louder. Mrs. Weasley frowned, and began walking upstairs.

In the room she found both sprawled out, halfway on the mattress. She glanced over and saw that Cathy was all packed. The girls were dressed, and Mrs. Weasley assumed they had fallen asleep in their clothing. She decided to give them a few more minutes of repose and walked out the door, closing it softly.

Ginny stirred upon hearing the door close, and looked up quickly, noticing the light coming through her window.

She shook Cathy's shoulders hurriedly. "We fell asleep! Time to go!"

"Whaaa?" Cathy rolled over, ignoring Ginny.

"We slept late," Ginny said clearly, right into her ear. "We need to leave now!"

Cathy sat up, almost hitting Ginny with her head.

"Sorry," she said, springing up. "We fell asleep again!"

"Yeah. Wonder why Mum hasn't come in yet." Ginny opened their door.

"We didn't leave that open, did we?" Cathy frowned.

"I don't think so. We're dressed already and you're packed. Breakfast time. You like hot chocolate?"

Cathy flashed a grin. "Not after six cups. We can just get pancakes. What time is it, anyway?"

"Not sure. We can go check though." Ginny grabbed her friend's hand and they ran downstairs.

"Mum!" Ginny said, finding her in the kitchen, already making pancakes.

"Oh, you're awake. I was just about to come get you two. You're packed?" she asked Cathy, who nodded. "Good. And both of you are dressed. You fell asleep in your clothes?"

"Er, no. We had woken up, but fell back asleep after we got dressed. Pancakes almost ready?"

Cathy and Ginny took a seat at the table, which was already set and ready to eat from except for the pancakes.

"One moment. Everyone is asleep still; though I suspect Hermione is awake and reading or something in her room." Mrs. Weasley turned around and continued cooking. "Go ahead and get all the way ready to go until the meal is done."

Cathy and Ginny came back down the stairs ten minutes later, their hair brushed and shoes on, just as the pancakes were set out on the table.

They quickly consumed a stack of pancakes, along with some bacon and pumpkin juice.

"Wow, that was great, Mrs. Weasley," Cathy complimented, finishing the last bite of her meal.

"Oh, thank you, dear." Mrs. Weasley waved it off, but her cheeks turned pink. "Are you two sure you can go to the village station by yourselves?" she asked carefully.

"Of course, Mum. We'll take our wands." Ginny discreetly rolled her eyes where only Cathy could see.

"Go ahead and get Cathy's things, then."

Cathy started up the stairs, but Ginny summoned the bag down. "_Accio_ _luggage_!"

"Thanks," Cathy said, grabbing her bag.

They walked outside. It was now eleven o'clock in the morning, and Cathy's train left at noon.

"Okay, it's going to take us thirty minutes to get there, and the rest we can get you on the train and say good-bye and good riddance and that stuff," Ginny said jokingly with a grin on her face.

"I am so incredibly not looking forward to going home," Cathy groaned. "The rest of break will be filled with studying, because I am not a Straight O Student."

"How about five minutes on every subject a day, and no more?"

"Mum and Dad will make me. You know that!" Cathy raised her eyebrows at Ginny.

"So read something else. Pretend you're studying. You're bright enough to think of something entertaining!" said Ginny.

"And if all else fails, I could always write you a letter." Cathy laughed.

"I'd hope so. I'll just bombard you with owls until you write back. Or I'll get Pigwidgeon to annoy you to hell and back until you write," Ginny threatened, shaking her fist, but trying to hold back a smile.

"You'd better not! I'll write Fred and George on you!"

"They wouldn't listen to you," Ginny said, not so confidently.

"Then I'll write Harry a letter…" Cathy only smiled sweetly.

Ginny quickly interuppted. "So you'll write the twins and Harry a letter, but not me?"

"All I'd need to write is a short little note… Fred, kill your sister or Harry, Ginny loves you!" Ginny turned a brilliant shade of red and Cathy covered her mouth. "I- I meant likes! Seriously, Ginny, don't even think about love. We're just seventeen, for Merlin's sake!"

"It's fine, Cath," Ginny reassured her in a faint voice.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Ginny didn't know why the word love bothered her so bad. She just didn't want to think that all of a sudden she realized she fancied Harry, and the next day she was in love with him.

She and Cathy walked together to the village, mostly in silence.

"I'll write you as soon as I get home," Cathy said, as they walked into the village.

"You'd best!"

"So what are you going to do the rest of today?" she asked, shifting her bag to her other arm.

"Nothing at all!" Ginny laughed. "Probably eat lunch at the village and hang around here for a while, then go home and go to sleep. What about you?"

"Unpack and write you, of course," Cathy said obviously.

"Good." Ginny nodded her approval.

"Yeah. You're eating lunch by yourself?" Cathy scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Oh, no. I'll get one of the old men at the pharmacy to be my hot date."

"Only you would do that, Gin," Cathy teased.

"Better than going alone," she shot back.

"I suppose so. Where will you eat?"

"At a little café near the train station, most likely. Their pumpkin pie is the best." Ginny closed her eyes, imagining it, but almost tripped over a root.

Cathy tried to hide her giggle, but Ginny noticed and pushed her playfully.

"You're clumsier than me! Don't you laugh!" Ginny defended herself, grinning.

"That's why it's good to laugh at you."

Ginny just rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, whatever."

"Hey,what time is it?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Er, about ten minutes until twelve. Ten minutes to get on the train," Cathy said, glancing at her watch.

"'Kay. Got your ticket?" Ginny asked, looking around at the station, which they had just reached.

"Yeah. I'd better get on the train now… I'll see you at the platform in a while." Cathy hugged Ginny tightly.

"Great. Oh, yeah! I'm sending your Christmas present to you by owl," Ginny caught her friend by the arm and said.

"Yeah! Me too. Happy Early Christmas!" said Cathy cheerfully.

"You too!" Ginny grinned and hugged Cathy one more time. "Have fun the rest of the holidays!"

Cathy smiled, turned around, and began walking to the train. Ginny waited where she was until the train started going. She laughed when she saw Cathy from behind a train window. They both waved furiously at each other until the train left.

Ginny stood with the rest of the crowd for a moment, watching the spot where she had last seen the train.

"Seeing off your friend?" a voice asked near her.

Ginny turned around, startled, to see a young man standing next to her. She smiled at him, having seen him before in the village. It was the guy she and Cathy were talking about before.

"Oh, yeah. She'd been visiting me," Ginny explained, studying him closer.

"I'm Paul Zeighler." He reached out his hand and Ginny shook it, grinning.

"Hey, I'm Ginny Weasley."

"So are you going back home now?" Paul asked, looking interested and smiling sincerely.

"Er, actually I was just about to eat lunch. Going home after that, though," Ginny said, smiling back. "I live a half-hour's walk from here."

"I live just outside the village. Over that way." He pointed to the opposite side of the village from them.

"Oh, okay," said Ginny, beginning to wonder if he was interested in her. Harry wasn't interested in dating right now anyway…

As the two talked for another few minutes, Ginny was certain Paul liked her at least a little bit. She was perfectly happy with that; Paul was a nice guy that she could talk to easily.

"I'm getting hungry," Ginny said, noticing for the first time.

"Well, it's twelve-thirty. Do you want to get something to eat with me?" asked Paul, smiling hopefully.

Ginny bit her lip. "Er, sure," she agreed, after a second. "There's a nice little café right over there."

"One of my favorites. I love their pumpkin pie." Paul grinned, and the two began walking to the restaurant.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

By the time Ginny's lunch was over and the pumpkin pie was being brought out, she was sure that Paul was a wonderful guy. Ginny didn't think of Harry once during the time she was with him.

"So you've got how many brothers?" Paul asked amazedly.

"About six, I think," said Ginny, with a serious expression on her face that soon went away when they both began laughing.

"I'm an only child," he told when they stopped and he caught his breath.

"That would be so different for me… I can't imagine being an only child," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"I can't imagine having six brothers!" Paul look stunned for a moment and continued eating his pumpkin pie.

"It's crazy sometimes," admitted Ginny. "But I don't live with most of them anymore."

"They've all moved out?" he questioned.

"Yeah. But three of them –Ron, George, and Fred- are spending Christmas at home. Along with Ron's girlfriend and his friend Harry." Ginny tried desperately to sound nonchalant as she mentioned Harry, and she didn't think Paul noticed anything.

"I'm only spending the holidays with my Dad. He's got a break from… work," Paul said.

"Where does he work?"

"He's an au- author. Dad writes books," Paul explained, with an odd look on his face.

It had sounded like he was going to say auror, but Ginny dismissed it. She didn't want to ask if he was a wizard, because there was a good chance he was a muggle. She would find out later.

"What do your parents do?" Paul changed the subject.

"Mum doesn't work, but Dad works in some government office," Ginny said carefully.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"This is a nice place to live," Paul commented.

He had insisted on walking Ginny to the Burrow, and she only hoped nothing magical would be visible.

"Yeah, it's pretty good." Again Ginny thought of being at Hogwarts. "My school is much better though."

"You're graduating in June, right?"

"Yes, the last one in my family. I'll miss the school…" Ginny said, the corners of her lips slightly turned down.

Paul only smiled, looking around at the Burrow. Ginny could see again that his eyes went away from the house, and instead looked over the pleasant-looking yard. She felt a pang of embarassment from being poor again, although the Weasleys did have a bit more money than they used to.

"Ginny! Oh, you brought a friend?" Mrs. Weasley came bustling out the house, surprised, though Ginny knew she had been watching them since they came in view from the kitchen window.

"This is Paul, Mum," Ginny introduced him when Mrs. Weasley had come over to them.

"Hello, Paul, dear." Mrs. Weasley looked at Paul, then at Ginny questioningly.

"He's from the village," Ginny hinted, trying to explain that he might be a muggle. Mrs. Weasley understood and nodded.

"Well. You really should come for dinner sometime!"

"I'd love to, Mrs. Weasley," Paul said, glancing at Ginny.

"Yes, well, I'll see you another time, then." Mrs. Weasley turned and went back inside, where Ginny was sure she still watched them from the window.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Harry and Ron had spent the morning with Hermione out in the yard, not doing much. They had gone to the lake that was nearby the Burrow, and decided to go for a swim in the afternoon when Ginny came back.

At one-thirty, when Ginny wasn't back yet, Harry left Ron and Hermione sitting by the lake to see if she came back. He walked a few minutes to the Burrow, and went in the back door.

"Mrs. Weasley, is Ginny back yet?" Harry asked, finding her in the kitchen.

"Yes, she just got back. She's outside dear," Mrs. Weasley looked up from her cleaning and said. She pointed out the front door, and Harry went to the front yard.

He saw Ginny standing in the yard, talking and laughing with some guy he didn't know. Harry tried to get a better look at them, but he didn't want them to see him, so he stayed where he was.

Harry couldn't hear what they were saying, but he didn't need to hear. Ginny's face looked happy, and he could tell the guy liked her a lot. Harry found it strange that Ginny took Cathy to the train station and came back flirting with some unfamiliar guy.

He knew it was no big deal; Ginny had boyfriends before and it had never mattered. Maybe it was because it was someone he didn't know… but Harry didn't like seeing them together. Of course, he could never fancy her. He didn't fancy anyone!

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"I'll owl you later. I'd like to see you again," Paul said softly.

"Okay. I'll see you soon then." Ginny bit her lip, not sure what to say. She liked Paul a lot, and she was glad she would be seeing him again.

"Bye, then." Paul didn't move. Both just stood there, looking at each other.

Ginny was going to smile and walk back inside, but Paul leaned towards her and quickly kissed her on the cheek. Ginny grinned, her whole face turning pink, and watched as Paul smiled and turned around. She waited while he walked away, and faced her house.

Harry was walking out the back of the house towards the lake, where she guessed Ron and Hermione were. She knew he had seen her, but he didn't know she had seen him. What was he thinking? Ginny knew he didn't like her, but why was he looking confused? She had had boyfriends before…

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

A little seven-year-old girl ran home from the village square sobbing. Her bare feet became filthy running along a dirt road to a small cottage on the edge of the village.

"Momma! Momma!" she shrieked, running into the empty cottage.

The small girl found no one was home, and threw herself down on one of the torn sofas. She cried fearful tears for a while, and sat up startled when the door slammed shut.

"What did you do?" roared the man who had just walked in.

"I didn't mean to," she whimpered.

"Lorelai! What did you do?" he asked again, coming closer to where she was.

"I messed up Johnny's face," the girl, Lorelai, said softly, hanging her head. She looked up, stains of tears all over her wet face. "I didn't mean to, Daddy. I'm sorry."

"There are boils all over my son's face! Don't call me 'daddy,' you ungrateful little brat." Hate was written all over the man's face, who was unsympathic.

"I didn't mean to!" she said again, burying her face in the couch cushion. "He was teasing me and Grace and Missy again!" said her muffled voice.

"I told you to stop your unnatural pranks! I don't want to see any more of this nonsense!"

"I won't, Daddy, I won't," Lorelai assured him hopefully.

"No… you will. You'll keep doing it. So, until you can stop, get out of my house!" her father said, his face colored with rage.

He started walking towards her, and she jumped up in terror and ran out the door.

_A/N_: There you go! Yes, I know it was five days late… I'll try to get the next chapter up Monday, before I go to the beach. If I don't, you can know I tried. And I know this chapter was short, but it's all I had planned.

Responses to Reviews:

_forgetyourwatch_: Thank you so much! Heh, nice name.

_ginny-wannabee_: lol. Wonderful song! Yes, she does like Harry. But she likes Paul, too… Don't worry, it'll be Harry in the end! And more Harry in the next chapter…

_Arianna of Bellezza_: Thank you for two reviews! Sorry about the other guy, but I needed more drama in it. Don't worry though, Harry will end up with Ginny in the end of the story! Please keep reading…

_GiGiFanFic_: Thanks for a great review! You're really getting the whole storyline! Ginny will be realizing more and more… and Harry will get the guts later in the story. Hehe.

_EternalEcho_: Yeah, I love the Weasleys! Ginny has Paul… she'll be happy, but not as happy as she should be with Harry. Eventually she'll be with Harry…

_Luna Lovegood2_: Yeah, I know! Haha. Thanks for reviewing!

_Madoleine Tolkein_: I've emailed you…

_Lizzy_: Thanks a bunch!

_A/N_: I got nine reviews for this chapter! This story is getting a ton of hits, but only a few people are reviewing. Please review; I swear to Merlin it makes me write ten times faster. Also, I'm going to change my pen name to FirstDaysOfSummer soon, so make a note of that please.


	6. Discovery

_Disclaimer_: I am but a humble writer, who will never become a billionaire and be freaking richer than the Queen of England.

_A/N_: Okay, I just changed my pen name from mello80 to FirstDaysOfSummer! And here's the chapter before I go to the beach. I'll be back on the 18th so expect a chapter and a HBP obsessed rave the next day. Hope you all love the next chapter and the next book!

_Back Into My Heart_

Chapter Four: Discovery 

_"...the more original a discovery, the more obvious it seems afterwards."_

_- Arthur Koestler_

The Burrow was completely dark. All the Weasleys and their guests were in their respective rooms, some sleeping, and some getting to sleep.

In Ginny's bedroom, which was now emptier than it had been, Ginny was sprawled all over her bed, desperately trying to sleep. But it seemed the more she tried to sleep, the farther away it got from her. Ginny was sleepy and tired, but she still couldn't stop thinking about anything and everything.

When she finally gave up on getting any sleep (at least for a little while), she couldn't decide what to think about. Harry, and the fact that she still had no idea if she loved him or not? Or Paul, who was really great, but there was still something weird about him?

Ginny chose Paul, as she knew thinking about Harry would only want to make her bang her head on the wall. Or jump up and go snog him until he changed his mind about dating… thickheaded prat. And Ginny had thought Ron was dim.

Paul was definitely the sweetest guy she had ever dated. And he was pretty damn hot. He seemed so sincere and thoughtful, but there was one little odd thing about him. Ginny didn't know what it was. Paul certainly hadn't done anything for her not to like him.

She thought about everything he had said to her and done… from the first time she talked to him to the last few words he had said to her at the burrow.

"I'll owl you later. I'd like to see you again," Paul had whispered. "Bye then." And then he kissed her! On the cheek, mind you, but all the same… Ginny's face glowed with happiness. He was so nice…

She couldn't wait to get an owl from him! Ginny hadn't dated anyone in almost a year, and she liked feeling special again. Too bad he was a muggle…

Ginny suddenly sat up in bed, her mouth open and her hand to her forehead. Too bad he was a muggle, but he would owl her later! What the bloody hell?

Then Paul wasn't a muggle, she thought confusedly. Why hadn't he said something, instead of saying he'd owl her? And how did Paul know she was a witch?

Ginny flopped on to her back again, staring at the ceiling. That author thing made since now! She thought he had just had his tongue tied, but now she realized his dad was an auror. That was why he had acted so awkward about authors.

Ginny then groaned and rolled her eyes, wondering how she hadn't figured it out the second he mentioned an owl. Paul was probably laughing at her right now, if he wasn't already asleep. How ironic that these things always happened to her….

She sat up again, knowing that she wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon, and tiptoed out of her room. Ginny walked quietly down the hall to Fleur and Hermione's guestroom. Hermione might still be awake, or if she was asleep she wouldn't mind too much. And Fleur, whom she was quite sure was asleep, wouldn't wake up. She was a heavy sleeper, something Ginny guessed was a French thing. Or maybe a Veela thing… She shrugged.

"Hermione," hissed Ginny, grabbing her arm and shaking it slightly. "Silencio!"

Hermione quickly opened her eyes, hearing the spell. She opened her mouth, looking like she was screaming, until she saw Ginny. Hermione glared at her until Ginny performed the countercurse.

"Finite," she whispered. "Sorry, but I didn't want you to wake up Fleur." Ginny smiled sheepishly, letting go of her friend's arm.

"Yes, well," said Hermione. "Fleur is a very hard sleeper. Don't you worry about her," she muttered at the end. "And if you try to wake her up, she talks like Ron."

Ginny giggled and said, "Bloody hell." Hermione raised her eyebrows at her and rolled her eyes exasperated.

"How many times must I tell you to watch your tongue?" Hermione was now sitting up.

"I'm of age," argued Ginny.

"Which means you need to have more responsibility and be more mature than that."

"Oh, for Merlin's sakes, Hermione. Just yesterday you dropped Hogwarts, A History on your foot, and I heard a few very dirty words." Ginny grinned mischeviously at Hermione's pink face.

"Well, I'm not perfect," she huffed. Her face didn't go back to its normal shade for a few minutes, though Ginny had made up what she had said. "What did you come wake me up for, anyway?"

"Oh, yeah." Ginny had completely forgotten about the two young men for a moment. "Well, you know how I told you about Paul?" And she explained everything she had just remembered.

"You were too preoccupied to notice the owl comment, eh?" Hermione hid her smile behind her hand, but Ginny could see her eyes sparkling.

"Well, he does have a nice d-" Ginny started, but Hermione hit her on the arm. "Hey, that hurt."

"Okay, so –in all honesty- if you could choose one out of the two, with no mention as to who was interested, who would you pick?"

Ginny tried to get around it, but the answer was blaringly obvious. "Harry, of course," she said, sighing heavily.

"And if Harry told you he was madly in love with you and wanted to marry you, what would you say?"

"Right now?" Ginny asked and opened her mouth.

"After you had been dating a few months or so," Hermione said obviously.

"Well, that's a big question," said Ginny, obviously avoiding the query.

"Yes…" Hermione waited for Ginny to say something else.

But Ginny didn't say anything, only sitting there staring at her hands. After a few moments, Hermione cleared her throat.

"I shouldn't lead Paul on, if I'm in love with Harry, eh?" Ginny asked in a grim voice.

"Well, I really think it's fine if you like Paul. But I wouldn't act like you're in love with him or anything, if you're not," Hermione said hesitantly.

"Yeah, thanks." Ginny laughed a little. "Hey, are you tired?"

"A good bit," Hermione said, smiling and yawning.

"Oh, sorry. Well, I'm going to try and sleep now. Thanks," said Ginny, getting up to leave.

"Any time, Gin." Hermione lay back down and pulled the sheets over her, her bushy hair sticking out everywhere.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Ginny went back to her bedroom and tried to sleep again, but her mind was too wide awake and she could barely keep her eyes closed. Remembering the previous morning's hot chocolate, she got back up and went downstairs to the Weasley's kitchen.

She wandered around the kitchen, looking for the ingredients, when she heard someone outside on the back porch. Ginny froze, automatically thinking Death Eaters. She forced herself to calm down, and slowly crept to the window leading to the back yard.

With a sigh of relief, she saw that nothing evil was in her yard. Harry was just sitting in the rocking chair, rocking and staring into space. Ginny smiled a little bit, remembering what she had told Hermione, and went back to the kitchen.

Five minutes later, after she had fixed two cups of chocolate, she checked through the window again to see if he was still in the rocking chair. Ginny bit her lip, but grinned, and walked outside.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ginny quickly took the grin and soft look off of her face as Harry turned around, startled. He relaxed back into the chair seeing her, and Ginny sat down on the rocking chair beside his.

"Not really," he said, glancing at her with her pajamas on and hair messed up. Harry picked up a mug Ginny had sat down on the small table in between their chairs. "Thanks. I haven't had chocolate in the longest time."

She only nodded, savoring the warm, tasty flavor of her drink. Ginny smiled to herself, seeing Harry's Puddlemere United robe, which was fastened loosely over what she hoped was only boxers.

Both sat together peacefully, staring at the bright stars and glowing crescent moon. Harry looked awkward, not saying anything, and Ginny wondered how all of a sudden she was so calm. She figured it had something to do with the night air, which was surprisingly warm for the end of December in England.

"So, erm, do you do this much?" Harry struggled at conversation.

"Every once in a while. I love the night sky, especially with hot chocolate," answered Ginny, watching Harry drink.

"Yeah, it's nice."

"Any particular reason you're out here, or you just couldn't sleep?" Ginny turned her face forwards, not looking at Harry, and instead at her eerie-looking yard.

Harry didn't answer, and Ginny turned her head to look at him, just as he began talking. "I had things on my mind," he replied vaguely and slowly.

"Yeah, really. You're not alone in that," Ginny said, half-bitterly.

Harry gave a small smile. "Are you ready for N.E.W.T.s?"

"Oh, please," Ginny laughed, noting that Harry had changed the subject. "They're not for another six months!"

"Yeah, but it's still a hell lot of studying."

"I'll probably start studying after Christmas break. I won't study on my break from school! I already did the holidays homework on the train home," said Ginny, finishing down the last of her mug. "So how's auror training going along?"

They both talked for another hour. Harry told all about auror training. Ginny listened carefully, because she was trying to get into auror training after she graduated. Neither mentioned anything to do with romance in any way, but Ginny had a nice time just talking until they finished three cups and went upstairs to sleep.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Good morning, Ginevra, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, busying around the kitchen the next morning. It was breakfast time, and only Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were awake. "You three come up and help me with breakfast. We're having waffles!"

"I'll cook the waffles. Mum, have we got strawberries, blueberries, and chocolate chips in the pantry?" Ginny asked, looking around the pantry.

"Top shelf, dear," replied Mrs. Weasley. "But the chocolate chips are on the second to the bottom shelf."

Hermione cleared off the kitchen table and the end of the counter where a few stools were. Harry set the places with some plates, napkins, utensils, while Mrs. Weasley got the pumpkin juice, milk, and water.

Almost half an hour later, when the others were almost done eating, Ron and the twins came downstairs and sat down at the end of the counter.

"Have you made any strawberry waffles?" Fred asked.

"I like blueberry ones, Mum," George said, half asleep on the counter.

"And Ron will have chocolate chip," Mrs. Weasley finished as Ron opened his mouth sleepily. His eyes were still closed, and he was going to doze off on the counter top any minute.

Ron managed a sleepy, "Mmhhm," before laying his head down.

After the twins and Ron were served their waffles, Mrs. Weasley sat down also.

"What will everyone be doing today?" she questioned, pouring Harry some more pumpkin juice and wiping a spot off the table.

"Nothing," chorused Fred and George, who had gotten back to their usual selves with a glass of pumpkin juice and a half dozen waffles on each of their plates.

"Probably Diagon Alley," muttered Ron, whom everyone thought was asleep.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow," said Hermione. "Along with Ginny. Why don't you just come with us then?" she proposed, downing her waffles with a large glass of water.

"All right, 'Mione," Ron said, drifting off back to sleep.

"Yeah, I really need to get my Christmas presents for everyone," Ginny told everyone, slightly embarrassed.

"I've got all but one. Me and Ron can go with Hermione and Ginny, then, tomorrow." Harry prodded Ron in the back. "Right, Ron?"

"Merlin, Harry, whatever," said Ron grouchily, keeping his eyes closed and head on the counter.

Harry laughed a little and sat back down.

"I think I'm going to the village, today," announced Ginny, standing up from the table.

"To see Paul?" Mrs. Weasley queried, with a small smile on her face.

"Maybe," Ginny replied, slighly defensive.

As Ginny went upstairs to her room, she glanced back and saw what she percieved as a highly uncomfortable look on Harry's face.

He must have had too many waffles, Ginny thought, dismissing the idea that he might be even a little bit resentful towards because of Paul.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Up in her bedroom, she changed from her pajamas to a jumper and some muggle jeans to go to the village in. She had just completed dressing when an owl tapped on her window.

Ginny's immediate thought was that it was a letter from Paul, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to open it or not. She couldn't wait to hear from Paul, but she was thoroughly mortified she hadn't realized the owl comment.

However, when Ginny opened up her window, she noticed that it was Cathy's owl and grinned. She had been waiting for the owl to come.

She quickly took the letter from Cathy's owl, unfolded it, and jumped onto her bed.

Hello, Gin! The only thing that made me write this was because I know I'll get a letter back from you, which would be the best company I could get right now. And, of course, because I told you I would write you. Nana hasn't been talking much. She's mostly in her guest room watching all of her soap operas, and of course I have to cook for the both of us. Most of today, after I got home from the train station, was me lying in my bed, writing feet and feet of parchment of letters to everyone I know. Yours was nine feet, but I didn't send it to you because I know you'll never read it all. Besides, most of it was just me rattling on… What have you done since I left? Any progress with Harry? Right me back this instant!

Ginny got a huge smile on her face that often comes from reading a nice letter from your best friend. She got a quill and another piece of parchment from her drawer, and reached over for a book to write on.

Hey, yourself. You'll never believe what happened just seconds after your train left. Remember that hot guy from the village we were talking about? Well, he was there! And I talked to him, went out to lunch with him (that little café), and he walked me home! He's so nice, really. So thoughtful. But I feel like the biggest idiot ever! Before he left, he said 'I'll owl you.' Of course, I had thought he was a muggle… and I didn't even realize really what he had said. I just realized it last night! He must think I'm the thickest person in the world. Oh, well. Maybe he'll really owl me… I don't know about Harry. We'll have to wait and see with him. Talk to you soon!

Ginny fastened the parchment to the owl, who was perched on her bed frame staring at her. She dragged herself back off the bed and put the letter on her dresser. Just as Cathy's owl had left her window, she saw another, unfamiliar owl flying towards the Burrow.

Again, Ginny's first thoughts were of Paul's letter. This one she was sure was from Paul. Who else, who's owl she didn't recognize, would write her?

She hastily grabbed the letter and took a deep breath before laying back on her bed to open it. She wasn't quite sure why, but she closed her eyes while she opened it and only opened them a moment after it was right in front of her face. Ginny began reading, trying to keep her fingernails out of her mouth.

Hey, Ginny. I hope you don't mind that I'm writing you. And that I didn't say anything to you about my magical blood. I don't really know how to explain it. I never have before, but you see, I'm not really a wizard. I'm a muggle. That sends owls, because my dad's a wizard. He married my mum, who's a muggle like me, and they had me, who's a muggle. As soon as I got to your house I could see you were a witch. Magic was all around your house. But, don't worry, an uninformed muggle wouldn't have known. I'm going to work right now, at a little muggle bookstore in the village. I'll be off work at five, though, so would you like to come to the village then? Please write me back when you get this.

Ginny let out a huge breath she had been holding the whole time she scanned the letter. Seeing nothing bad, she read it again more carefully, grinned, and started writing a reply.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Hey, Mum, what time is it?" Ginny called, walking down the stairs on the way to find her mother.

"Around twelve. I think we'll be having a late lunch today. Around one-thirty or two?" Mrs. Weasley was found in the Weasley living room, dusting the furniture and looking at the bookshelf.

"Okay, well, I'm going to the village around three or four," Ginny told her mum, sitting down on a couch.

"Are you going to be seeing that Paul boy?" Mrs. Weasley asked slyly.

"Yes. He's a muggle, but his dad's a wizard."

"Did you ask him if he was magical?" Mrs. Weasley dropped her feather duster and turned around.

"No, of course not. But he slipped up a few times and then he figured out we were magical," explained Ginny, shifting on the couch. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and sat back on her legs.

"He seems nice. Is he a nice boy?" she interrogated

"Yes, mum. Really nice." Ginny didn't feel like talking to her mum. She was getting nosy, and in everyone's business again.

"All right, then, dear. Come give me a hand and don't just sit on the sofa," Mrs. Weasley commanded.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Hey, where are you going?" Harry asked Ginny easily. He was sitting outside on the porch with Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, just to the village. I'm meeting Paul at five and wanted to go around the village a bit." Ginny instantaneously mentally slapped herself. Why had she told Harry she was having plans with another guy? She did want him to like her…

Harry's eyes flickered with something, but were again guarded quickly. His facial expression went wooden, but Ginny could tell he was trying to act normal.

"Have fun," he more forced out than said, and Ginny smiled lightly and turned away.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

On the walk to the village, the only thing Ginny thought about was Harry and their last conversation.

Why had he acted so different? she agonized. He had said it himself, right in front of her (though not to her), that he wasn't interested in anyone. Not Ginny, not anyone. She couldn't try and pretend that he fancied her when he obviously didn't. All she would get is more disappointment and frustrastion.

Think about Paul, she told herself. You shouldn't be bothering about someone you'll never get when you've got a perfectly amazing guy already. And she tried to believe. Ginny told herself she did, and she tore her thoughts from Harry to everything wonderful about Paul. He hadn't embarassed her, as clueless as she had been. Paul was kind and considerate of others. Such a sweetie. She was happy with him…

Ginny unexpectedly grasped that she was coming into the village. She smiled, seeing a large group of children laughing and talking in the street near the village square. They were playing some game, running around, which Ginny guessed was tag. She walked into the village square and looked around for a bookstore. Seeing none at the square, she went into Mr. Bana's flower shop, hoping he might know where it was.

"Hello, Ginevra!" Mr. Bana… Ike greeted her. "How you are today?"

"I'm doing great, thanks. Would you know where a bookstore is? How many are there in the village, anway?" Ginny questioned as Ike came around from the counter.

Ike took Ginny's arm and led her to the large window in the front of the store. He told her that there was one bookstore in the village, and gave her careful and precise directions to it.

"'Kay, then. Thanks, Ike!" she called behind her while she exited the flower shop.

"Any time," he said, bending back over his plants to water them.

Ginny walked through the square again, going towards the main road through the village. The bookstore Paul would be working at would take about five minutes to walk there. Ginny wished she could apparate, but knew she couldn't risk muggles seeing her.

As she was leaving the village square, she saw a little girl sitting alone, watching wistfully as the other children played tag. Ginny frowned, recognizing her as the child that had come over to her the other day complaining that a boy had stolen the soccer ball. However, she pushed it to the back of her head, along with Harry, N.E.W.T.s, and graduation, and continued walking to find Paul.

Ginny easily found the bookstore she was looking for, and glancing in the window, she saw Paul standing at the counter, ringing up some books for a few women. She opened the door, and Paul looked up at the sound of the bell attached to the top of the door.

He smiled upon seeing her, but quickly turned back to his customers. When they had left the shop, Ginny went over to the counter.

"You found me, did you?" Paul asked playfully.

"You were hiding?" Ginny retorted, jokingly.

"Not really," he said. "I'm not off for another forty-five minutes. Are you just going to bother me while I'm working?" Ginny rolled her eyes, but couldn't wipe the grin off of her face.

"Maybe," she replied evasively.

"I don't like the sound of that." Paul laughed, and made his way from behind the counter to help a shopper selecting a book.

Paul came back over to Ginny after a moment, and leaned on the counter beside her.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm leaving now," Ginny said, smiling. "But I'll be back in thirty-five minutes."

"See you then," said Paul, watching her leave and then going back behind the counter.

Ginny wandered around the village for a while, visiting at the pharmacy and guiltily eating a few sweets from the sweetshop with her coffee. She was munching on a few pieces of fudge when she saw the little girl still sitting in the square. Ginny went over and sat down on the bench beside her.

She looked up, surprised that some stranger had come to sit beside her. "Who- I remember you!" the girl said, her face breaking into a wide smile.

"Yes, I think you saw me out by the edge of the village one day. What's your name?" Ginny asked kindly.

"Lorelai," she pronounced deliberately.

"Hello, Lorelai. I'm Ginny, and I live a little ways over from the village," Ginny introduced herself. "Why aren't you playing tag with the other children?"

Lorelai's face turned dark. "I've been mean, and the other kids aren't my friends anymore," she said solemnly.

"What did you do?" asked Ginny concernedly.

"I- I put nasty things all over Michael's face. Daddy said I put boils on him!" she whispered, her face readying to cry.

"How did you do that? And who's Michael?"

"He was being mean to me and my friends! Michael's my half brother. I got really mad and then there were boils on his face…" Lorelai said, ashamed and turned away from Ginny.

"Did you do something weird like this before?" Ginny leaned back into the bench, her thoughts all over the place. Was Lorelai a muggleborn?

"Sometimes. I'm sorry and I didn't mean to though."

"Well, Lorelai, I think I know why." Lorelai turned to look at Ginny quickly, her face with a confused expression. "I think you're special. And it's not your fault that everything is happening." Ginny lowered her voice to a whisper, and Lorelai had a hopeful, almost believing look on her face. "You're a magical witch! And when you turn eleven, you can go to a really great school and get a wand where you can do magic!"

Lorelai only stared at Ginny in awe. "Really? You pinky promise?"

"Yes. But you can't tell anyone. Your parents will find out when you turn eleven and get a special letter. It'll be okay, though," said Ginny, smiling fondly at the little girl sitting beside her.

"I won't tell anyone," Lorelai assured her. "I'm a magical witch!"

Ginny grinned. She had never seen a muggleborn find out they were magical. It felt so special to tell Lorelai about magic.

"Well, I have to go now. I'm going to meet my friend, Paul. I might see you another time, though!"

"Bye, Ginny. Thanks!" Lorelai stood up and ran over to the other children, who grudginly let her play tag with her while Ginny watched.

Ginny turned around and headed towards the bookstore, a silly grin on her face from thinking about Paul and Lorelai.

A/N: I finished it! And I'm leaving for the beach in about an hour, so I better hurry and do review responses and dry my hair before I go. Hope you liked the chapter…

Responses to Reviewers:

EternalEcho: Strange in a bad way? Haha. Sorry if it creeped you out a bit. lol. And I guess you've got your questions answered in this chapter.

forgetyourwatch: Thanks so much! Hope you liked the little Harry/Ginny chat at the beginning.

kitotterkat: lol. Thanks!

ginny-wannabee: What convo's at the end? I don't know what you're talking about.. But thanks!

Arianna of Bellezza: Thank you!

Luna Lovegood2: Yeah, me too, but I had to add the drama.

GiGiFanFic: I don't think Lorelai is going to be taken in by the Weasleys. This chapter is about all you're going to see of her, except when Ginny goes to the village maybe. Yeah, I know about Harry. You gotta love him though. This chapter's longer though!

A/N: There you go! Expect another chapter in about a week or so. Hope y'all have fun with book six! I'm getting my copy at 10 AM that day at the beach. lol.


	7. Living Your Destiny

_Disclaimer_: I don't own it; don't sue me.

_A/N_: Here you go! Have fun with it… Hope everyone enjoyed book six.

_Back Into My Heart_

_Chapter Two_: Living Your Destiny

Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved.

_-Unknown_

"So, ready to get off work?" Ginny said cheerfully, surprising Paul from behind him.

"More than ready," he agreed and took off his work ID.

Paul told a co-worker that he was leaving, and he and Ginny walked outside. The village children's game of tag had moved from the village square, and they were all running around, screaming happily. Ginny saw Paul's smile, noticing the game, and grinned herself.

"So… you're a muggle," started Ginny, as the two began walking. Ginny glanced at Paul, who was opening his mouth to speak, and looked back at the children.

"Yes," he stated slowly. "And my dad's a wizard, and Mum's not magical. It's weird."

"I can imagine." Ginny smiled and both of them sat down on a random patch of grass. "And your dad's an auror?"

"Yeah. It's… different, you know? I can't do magic, and I know Voldemort was. I know how much danger I'm was in… how much danger Dad's was in. And how much he still is, with the Death Eaters still out there," Paul said, frustratedly. Ginny nodded sympathetically, as Paul looked away.

They sat together, not saying much of anything. Then Paul stood up, a smile on his face again, and pulled Ginny up from the ground.

"Let's go to a store, or something," he suggested.

"Sure. Which one?"

"I dunno. We'll find one," replied Paul, and they started walking to a strip of shops.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"It figures. Everytime I go shopping, I end up at a café," Ginny said, laughing, as they sat down at a small table. They had just gone to a shop. Paul hadn't found anything he liked, but Ginny picked up a book she was certain Hermione would enjoy.

"Of course. Shopping just wears you out," Paul said sarcastically, but in a playful voice.

Ginny only shrugged, as a waiter came over to their table and they ordered their suppers.

"Yeah, well, it's mostly the walking around the store for hours and trying on clothes over and over that tires you," said Ginny, having ordered.

"I wouldn't know. I usually don't spend more than a half hour in a store, and I don't try on most clothes."

"Eh, well, you _are_ a guy." Ginny handed the menus to the waiter, who smiled and walked away.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Paul grinned at Ginny, and she rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't either," she said, without thinking. Ginny turned a little pink, wondering if she should have said that, but was reassured at Paul's kind smile.

"Yes, that would be bad." He bit his lip to keep from grinning and changed the subject. "What all have you done today?"

"Not much, really… oh, except, do you know a little girl named Lorelai?" Ginny questioned, and glanced around the café to look at the other guests.

"Seven years old with really dark hair?"

"And the biggest green eyes you'll ever see," added Ginny, ignoring Paul who had just snorted.

"My cousin. What's the matter with her?" Paul asked lightly. Ginny looked up into his face seriously.

"She's a witch… and I'm assuming her dad doesn't like it one bit," she said darkly.

"No, he wouldn't. He's right mad that his brother –my dad- turned out to be a wizard. Won't speak to him. He only talks to Mum and me, because we can't help it or some shit like that," said Paul darkly, obviously not liking his uncle very much.

"Should we do anything?" Ginny inquired, slightly alarmed.

"I dunno. We can check up on Lorelai after we eat, and I'll keep an eye on them after you go back to school."

"Sounds good. But can we do anything, if your uncle won't let her go to Hogwarts in a few years?" Ginny propped her head up with her hand, her elbow on the table.

"Not legally. But, still, if Lorelai is magical and wants to, we have to find a way to let her go. Maybe we can talk him into it or something," Paul said desperately.

"Yeah. Don't you worry, we'll find a way," assured Ginny confidently, as she smiled at the waitress that brought their suppers.

"Thanks," said Paul and Ginny, accepting their plates.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Paul and Ginny had soon finished lunch, and were eager to talk to Lorelai and apprehensive about talking to her father. Paul led Ginny to their residence, and knocked soundly on the door.

"Paul! Haven't talked to you in a while." A gruff-looking man appeared at the door, and slapped Paul on the back in a friendly manner. He stood in the door, however, not inviting the two in. "And… your friend. 'Ello." The man looked at Paul slyly, and Ginny inwardly rolled her eyes. She could tell this man was not the sort she enjoyed talking to.

"Yeah, it has been a while. This is my friend, Ginny. Lives a little ways from the village. Mind if we come in?" Paul took a step forward, still talking in a friendly manner, but hinted that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"O' course," Lorelai's father agreed, glancing behind him. "Right in here to the livin' room."

Ginny trailed after Paul and his uncle to the 'living room,' which was more like a pile of dust with a hard chair and couch in it. The man, who Paul soon introduced as Uncle Arnie, took the chair immediately. Paul sat down on the sofa and gestured for Ginny to sit beside him.

"So, what would ya like? Ya can see I have no money; I can barely keep a house," Uncle Arnie grumbled.

"Well, I know this is a hard subject, sir," Ginny started, jumping in, "but it it very important to Lorelai's future."

Paul's uncle's eyes and face hardened at Lorelai's name, causing Ginny to wonder how much he hated magic. It reminded her slightly of Harry's old situation with the Dursleys. The man didn't say anything, and Paul continued, not detered by the silence.

"You know how my father is magical-" Paul started cautiously, but his uncle interuppted quickly.

"Are you hear to talk about Peter's… nonsense?" he asked, his face turning purple. "Because, if you are, I don't want to hear it!"

"Zeighler!" Ginny almost stood up, but thought better of it and gritted her teeth, still sitting on the uncomfortable couch. "Mr. Zeighler, this is important. Lorelai is magical, also," she blurted out, and bit her lip.

Arnie Zeighler said nothing, only sitting in his chair, his face becoming darker and darker shades of purple. He refused to look at his guests, and Ginny had no idea what was going on in his mind.

"Uncle Arnie?" Paul asked, staring at the man.

He turned back to them, his complexion resembling that of a human's now. "And what do you want me to do about it?" Uncle Arnie queried. His voice wasn't calm yet, but it seemed to Ginny that he was trying to stay calm.

"Nothing, right now, really. I've already told her, and explained it. But the September after she turns eleven, you should let her go to Hog- a magical school," Ginny explained, looking into the man's eyes and searching for a reaction.

Paul and Ginny waited for a few moments, while Uncle Arnie apparently thought this over.

"Where's this… magical school?" he questioned slightly suspiciously.

"Up in Scotland. It's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy," Paul told.

"I go there myself. I'll be graduating in June, though."

"And there's… nothing I can do? To stop her from being a witch?" Uncle Arnie said, rubbing his forehead.

"No. It's part of who she is," explained Paul, getting tired of talking to his unpleasant uncle.

"You could choose for her not to go to Hogwarts, though. But I would definitely not suggest it." Ginny shifted on the couch, wondering what Arnie would say. They had to _win_ him over. "But, I understand she's had some magical… incidents. Those will be controlled when she gets older. Hogwarts will help that greatly," she persisted.

"I'll think about it," Uncle Arnie said gruffly.

_At least we got that far_, Ginny thought, as she and Paul stood up to leave.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"So d'you think he'll let her go?" Ginny questioned Paul, as he again walked her back to the Burrow.

"Yeah, I think so. If we can persuade him and make sure he keeps up to it. I don't think he'll mind her 'accidents' stopping and having her out of his hair for most of the year," Paul said, tired of talking about his uncle, but continued explaning for Ginny's benefit. "Uncle Arnie will eventually give into to something if you beg him hard enough. Except talking to my dad. He more or less ignores Lorelai, except for food and basic needs. He likes his son, Lorelai's half-brother, a lot more. So, he doesn't really care about 'losing Lorelai to magic,' or whatever."

"That's horrible," said Ginny, feeling sorry for Lorelai, and promising to stop by and see her every time she went to the village.

"Yeah. I still can't believe she's a witch, though. But I'm glad."

"Me too. I think me and Hermione are going shopping at Diagon Alley tomorrow all day, so I probably can't come to the village then. And the day after that is Christmas Eve, which is when we're going to get all the family over for supper. So I'll probably see you on Christmas?" said Ginny, when they were almost in view of the Burrow.

"Maybe I'll come by the Burrow on Christmas Eve day, before everyone comes for supper." Paul looked beside him at Ginny, who immediately agreed.

_That means he'll probably see Harry… But it's fine. Really_, Ginny told herself.

"Sure. You can meet… everyone," she allowed.

Then, Paul stopped walking, as they had come into view of the Burrow. Ginny stood still, also, waiting for Paul to say something.

"Er, then I'll see you. And I'll owl you." But Paul hesitated, watching Ginny's face.

"Yes, all right," Ginny said softly, having half a mind that he would kiss her. She froze, not knowing what to do, as Paul wasn't leaving.

Paul look into her eyes and smiled a little, taking a step forward. Ginny looked up at his face, tilting her head, still a bit confused as what to do and slightly nervous.

He bent his head, seeing as Ginny was shorter than him, and put his hand on her shoulder. In a moment his lips were on hers, a soft, sweet kiss, and, before Ginny knew what to do, he had drawn back.

"Bye, Ginny," Paul said, and walked away with a grin on his face.

"Bye," she whispered, touching her face.

The kiss was very nice. Very nice. But it was only a little closed-lipped kiss, like a shy eleven-year-old. Still, Ginny smiled a little.

_Paul is really wonderful_, she thought. Ginny she shook her head at the idea that maybe he liked her more than him… though at the same time wondered if it was true.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Ginny rolled her eyes as she approached the Burrow's doorstep, and went indoors. Suddenly, she was quiet, because she heard Hermione and Harry's tones in the next room, talking not-so-lightly.

"Don't deny it, Harry. Nothing you say will change my mind," said Hermione, in a voice that Ginny remembered from the time she had met her.

"No, really, I don't. I've told you, Ginny doesn't fancy me anymore, and I'm not dating right now. It's as simple as that," came Harry's slightly annoyed voice.

"It's getting quite annoying that no one will admit anything, when they know it and I know it and they know I know it!" Hermione raised her voice, as Ginny realized what they were talking about and leaned against the wall that they were on the other side of.

"That's not true," Harry said, frustrated.

"It's very true," argued Hermione, and Ginny heard a sound like she had banged her fist on something.

"No, not really."

"Yes. You know it, Harry! You should have learned, after _seven years_, not to argue with me."

"Well, I don't fancy her," Harry said sullenly.

"Then, you are in love with her," replied Hermione honestly.

A long bit of silence came after this declaration, in which Ginny supposed Harry had sat down and Hermione was staring knowingly at him. But Harry wasn't in love with her! He didn't even fancy her, at all!

"No… no, I'm not," he said, not as sure as he had been before.

"Shut up, yes you are! Get it through you're thick head! And Ginny thinks there's no chance with you, so you better do something about that if you ever want her to think about you again!" Hermione lectured, and Ginny could almost see her finger shaking at Harry.

"Well, thanks for telling me how I feel, because I had no idea," said Harry sarcastically.

"I cannot believe you, Harry," Hermione cried. "All I'm trying to do is help you, before she goes off and marries that Paul guy!" Personally, Ginny thought Hermione was exaggerating a bit too much, but Harry seemed to believe her, because Hermione stormed out and Harry was in silence for a while.

Ginny thought Harry must have left quietly after a while, and almost stuck her head in the room to check, but was glad she didn't. She heard Harry talking softly to himself, and froze again.

She couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, but all she caught was, "Ginny," "Hermione," "fancy," "what," and "convince." Then, he either left the room or said nothing else, and Ginny slipped back outside.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Hello, Ginny," Fleur said lightly as Ginny sat down at the kitchen table. Fleur turned around and flicked her wand at several cabinets, opening them and getting the necessary supplies for the Weasley's late supper.

"Where's Mum?" Ginny asked, noticing that her parents were both gone from the Burrow. Her dad was most likely at the Ministry, working late again.

"She went to visit her muzzer for Christmas. I see no one else wanted to join her," answered Fleur, smiling a little. Fleur had lived in England for roughly four years, and her pronounciation of Englsih had gotten much better.

"Not really."

"Oh, yes. You were at the village with zat Paul boy, yes?" Ginny suspected Fleur was smirking, but she had turned around and was cooking, so she wasn't positive.

"Yeah," Ginny admitted, a tiny bit defensively.

"What about 'Arry?"

"What about him?" Ginny asked coolly.

"Do not play games with me, Ginny. Who do you… fancy?"

"Paul, of course."

"Who else?" Fleur turned around, a sly look on her face, and sat across the table from Ginny. She eagerly propped her elbows on the table in front of her, and watched Ginny.

"Harry," said Ginny reluctantly. "I fancy both."

"I see. Now we are getting somewhere."

"Where are you getting?" Ginny queried, raising her eyebrows.

"You will see. Why do you like Paul?"

"He's a great guy!"

"I am not saying zat he is not," Fleur said hurriedly. "But why?"

"Well, he's very, extremely nice. And pretty funny. Very sweet. And I can talk to him."

"How do you feel when you see him?"

"I dunno… excited. Happy, maybe? I like being around him." Ginny smiled happily, thinking of Paul and their kiss.

"And Harry?"

"-is amazing," Ginny continued. "He's nice and smart and funny. And lately I always think of him first thing when I wake up and last thing before I fall asleep…"

Fleur looked smug, and leaned back in her chair. "Which do you like more?"

"Paul likes me. Harry… he says he's not dating. Paul pays attention to me."

"But which of them could you not live without? Which one would you rather spend every day of the rest of your life with? Which could you stand not seeing for months?" Fleur asked softly.

Ginny sat back in her chair, and didn't say anything.

"Ahh!" Ginny suddenly screamed, feeling something hit her on the side of the head and knocked her to the ground. She put her hand to her stinging head, saw Fleur's wide eyes, and turned around quickly, pulling out her wand in a split second.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled. "You prat!"

Ron grinned widely and raised the pillow to hit her again.

"_Expelliarmus_! _Accio pillow_!" Ginny said, flicking her wand. Ron's pillow was knocked out of his arms and flew towards, Ginny, who grabbed it and stood up.

At that moment the rest of the guys burst in the room, bearing pillows. Ginny backed away slowly, and Fleur pulled out her wand and yelled for Hermione.

"Six against three isn't fair!" Fleur cried, summoning a pillow.

"Use your wands then," Charlie shrugged and said.

"Shut up, Charlie!" Fred and George hissed at their brother simultaneously.

Ginny heard Hermione run down the stairs. "Wha-?" she inquired, but was cut off as Bill sent a pillow flying at her. She flattened to the ground, and the pillow barely missed her.

Hermione shrieked, and quickly got up and ran over to Ginny and Fleur. "Pillow fight?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes. We will get them! Wands and pillows ready," said Fleur, not taking her eyes off of the group of guys.

Suddenly all the girls screamed as tons of pillows, more than Ginny was sure the Weasleys had ever owned, came flying full force toward them. The three tried their best to dodge them, but there was too many. Those that missed them kept following until Hermione stopped screaming and said, "_Finite Incantem_!"

The pillows dropped to the floor and then flew towards the others.

"What the hell?" George yelled, holding Harry in front of him. But with a look at Hermione's red face, and seeing her wand pointing towards them, they knew Hermione was not going to be easy to defeat.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Another hour and kitchen full of pillows later, all of the Weasleys that were home and their guests were collasped on top of the pillows in the kitchen floor.

"That was fun," Ginny said in a voice that would make someone think she drunk herself silly, but she was just tired and very happy. Harry was laying beside her, his foot against her leg, and she had just had a very fun hour of hitting everyone with pillows. "But I have to write Paul. I guess I'm going on to bed, too. I already ate supper and I'm exhausted."

"Bye, Gin," everyone chorused, as Ginny stood up, realizing that she wasn't going to mention Paul much.

She saw Harry look really odd for a split second, before he saw her looking at him. He smiled easily at her, and she grinned before heading upstairs.

Hello, Paul. Sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to write you a letter. I had a really great time today. When we got home me and everyone else had a huge pillow fight. The girls won, of course. Even though it was three against six… Hermione is very, very smart. I have a few bruises from getting knocked over, but I'm sure everyone else (even the girls, haha) got several bruises from my pillow! It was really fun. Mum is visiting her mum for Christmas, but no one really wanted to go. Grandmum is kind of annoying. And Dad was still at the Ministry, working, so no parents were home and we all went crazy. Can't wait to see you again… Ginny.

Ginny folded the letter and went to Ron's room to use Pig. She never did understand why no one like Pig's name except her. It was a perfectly adorable name!

Coming back to her room, after mailing the letter, she flopped onto her bed, tired from the hour-long pillow fight. She wondered what Paul was thinking… what Harry was thinking…

Suddenly, Ginny woke up, Pig having landed on her head. She almost screamed, but instead put a hand to her heart, gasping. She realized what it was and sank back into her bed in relief.

Hey, Gin. Can't wait to see you again too. –Paul

Ginny raised an eyebrow, wondering why Paul didn't say anything else. She decided not to write back, having nothing else to say, and wondering if he didn't like her or something…

Ginny got up to put the letter on her dresser and heard a tap at the window. She figured it must be another owl, and turned around, but nearly fainted at seeing Paul, hovering outside her window in midair.

She quickly walked over to the window, and opened the window.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Ginny questioned, still not believing what she saw, but nonetheless had a smile on her face seeing Paul.

"Well, you wanted to see me, and I wanted to see you. I didn't think you'd be too tired to ride brooms." Paul put his hand on the window's frame, grinning.

"Er, um, okay, I guess," Ginny said, a little nervously.

Ginny somehow managed to clamber out of her window and onto the broomstick, gripping Paul's shoulder tightly so she wouldn't fall onto the ground.

"How long will we be?"

"No more than an hour. Or whenever you want to go back home," Paul said, turning around and smiling at Ginny.

Ginny grinned, squeezing his shoulders tightly, and looked back at the Burrow. The last thing she saw was Harry's face, staring out of his window with a sad smile, and she remembered what Fleur had told her earlier.

"But which of them could you not live without? Which one would you rather spend every day of the rest of your life with? Which could you stand not seeing for months?" Fleur had asked. And for the first time, Ginny wondered about her destiny.

A/N: There you go! Don't have much time so I'll skip review responses. I didn't get that many… should I threaten not to update until ten reviews? Am I really that mean? I think so. So, please ten reviews! ;)


	8. Late Christmas Shopping

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Harry Potter. Do you honestly think I'm patient enough to write seven books of huge length? No.

_A/N_: First things first: to help me remember all of the shops in Diagon Alley and where they are presumably located, I used the Harry Potter Lexicon. It's a really, _really_ great Harry Potter site! And also, I love you guys so much:D lol. I got a great response from all my reviewers. Please keep reviewing! Read on.

_Back Into My Heart_

_Chapter Seven_: Late Christmas Shopping

_Shopping is a woman thing. It's a contact sport like football. Women enjoy the scrimmage, the noisy crowds, the danger of being trampled to death, and the ecstasy of the purchase.  
- Erma Bombeck_

Ginny rolled over in her bed, a sharp pain in her neck from sleeping in the wrong position. She didn't know what time she had come home from riding Paul's broom, but obviously she was fatigued when she came back, as she had jumped on her bed and fallen asleep.

_Paul was so incredibly wonderful_, thought Ginny with a smile on her sleepy face. _But why couldn't I stop thinking about Harry? It's not like I've told him I fancy him or anything…_

She sighed loudly, knowing why teenager girls were so confused and had a lot of guy problems. Guys just never gave hints to who they fancied, or if they liked you a lot or just thought that you were hot.

Making herself get out of bed, Ginny glanced in her mirror, wiped the sleep off of her face, and ran her fingers through her hair. Not caring anymore if she wore pajamas in front of Harry, she ran downstairs to see who all was awake.

"Morning, Gin," said Hermione from the stool at the kitchen counter, stifling a yawn hurriedly.

"Hey. What time is it?" Ginny sat down beside her and put her head in her hands.

"More or less, nine o'clock," Mrs. Weasley said from her breakfast-making post across the room.

"And we're going to Diagon Alley in an hour," Fleur informed Ginny, just then walking into the room.

Ginny noticed that Hermione and Fleur were already dressed and ready to go to Diagon Alley, except waiting for Mrs. Weasley to finish with breakfast.

"Er, all right. I'll go upstairs and get ready then." Ginny slid off of her stool and jogged upstairs to her bathroom to take a shower.

Twenty minutes and a warm shower later, Ginny walked into her room, with a fluffy towel wrapped around her. She quickly dried off her hair with a drying charm and pulled on her robes.

Downstairs breakfast had been made ready and was set out on the table. Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and Hermione were sitting down eating when Ginny walked in the kitchen.

"Aren't Harry and Ron coming?" she asked sleepily, plopping down into an empty seat.

"We will just let zem stay here and zey can come later, when they are awake," Fleur told, getting herself more bacon.

"Yeah, we'll spend the whole day there." Hermione stood up, having eaten all of her meal, and made towards the stairs. "I'm going up to my room to finish getting ready. Someone tell me when it's time to leave."

"Okay," Fleur and Ginny said simultaneously, waving at Hermione carelessly.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Ginny clambered out of her chair at the table, going to brush her teeth and find Hermione. Walking down the hallway, she paused out of habit and Ron and Harry's halfway open door.

Harry looked as though he had been slung onto the mattress on the floor and knocked unconcious. Even as Ron -who was eagle-spread across his own bed- snored very loudly, he didn't move one bit. Ginny giggled to herself, looking at the two young men, who then looked about the same as they did five years before, just larger.

She stopped giggling and began watching only Harry. His dark hair, even messier than usual from sleep, was tossed in every direction, and he had forgotten to put his glasses up, as they hung from his limp hand.

Even though Ginny halfway knew the answer to Fleur's questions from the day before, they were still at the back of her mind. She didn't want to think about it and complicate things. It was simple: Harry had no interest in her, and Ginny had Paul, who was a _really_ great guy.

Paul would be enough for her. Ginny didn't really know if they were dating. They were sort of on the edge of dating, but they had only known each other for a few days. Still, she wondered if she could picture herself marrying Paul, living the rest of her life with him and only him…

"Ginny," Hermione whispered, coming from behind Ginny and noting the guys asleep in the next room. "You ready?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just gotta brush my teeth. Two minutes." Ginny hurriedly walked towards the bathroom, hoping Hermione hadn't seen her staring at Harry.

As Ginny turned the corner into the Weasley's upstairs bathroom, Hermione glanced in the room and smiled fondly at Ron. She looked back over to where Ginny had disappeared from, and then at Harry and the smile slid off her face as she wondered what would happen to two of her best friends. They were obviously meant to be, but Paul was an excellent guy that Ginny clearly liked a lot.

Hermione blew the hair that was getting into her eyes out of the way with a small sigh, and slowly walked downstairs.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Ginny, Fleur!" Mrs. Weasley summoned the girls as Hermione stood beside her, reaching for floo powder beside the fireplace.

Fleur and Ginny ran down the stairs like ten-year-olds in a moment and into the living room, where Mrs. Weasley and Hermione waited.

"Now, when will you be back?" Mrs. Weasley questioned imperiously, again forgetting that the three were of age, and Fleur was twenty-one.

"Sometime after lunch," said Ginny, slightly impatient to get to Diagon Alley. She reached in the broken flowerpot for some floo powder and waited for Hermione to step in the fireplace.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" Hermione said, trying not to choke. In a whirl of robes, Hermione had disappeared and Ginny stepped up.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" she mimicked Hermione and was gone. She held her breath, feeling the warm flames of the fire, and then the only slightly colder atmosphere of the Leaky Cauldron.

Ginny felt Hermione grab her arm, steadying her, and she turned around to wait for Fleur. When Fleur appeared suddenly, the three left the pub and Hermione tapped the brick to get into Diagon Alley.

The Apothecary and cauldron shop were the first things that Ginny saw. Farther away from the three, the stationery shop and Quality Quidditch Supplies loomed.

"So, where first?" Fleur asked, a sparkle in her eye. Ginny grinned, knowing how much Fleur loved shopping and agreed. Hermione smiled a little.

"I don't know. Need a new cauldron?" Hermione joked.

"Not really," Ginny said. "But we might can get some gifts from Quality Quidditch Supplies. Who all do you guys have left to get?"

"Everyone, except Mum and Dad. I gave them their gifts before while you were still at Hogwarts," Hermione replied to Ginny, looking at all of the shops and shoppers around them.

"Yes. I gave ze presents to my family back in France a week ago. I have found Bill something, and ze twins, but the rest I must find," told Fleur, ignoring the awestruck stares of most male shoppers.

"I'm not sure if I should get Paul something," Ginny confessed. "I mean, I guess I should. I dunno if he'll get something for me and I don't want to make him feel bad."

"Get him something and hide it with you until he gives you a gift," Hermione suggested and Fleur grinned.

"Yes, do that!"

"Maybe. But I still don't know what to get him," Ginny laughed.

"Maybe we'll see something," said Fleur.

"So Quality Quidditch Supplies?" Hermione inquired, and the three walked over to the quidditch store.

Quality Quidditch Supplies was filled with quidditch fanatics, equipment, and famous quidditch player memorabilia.

"I'll get Ron something from the Chudley Cannons," decided Hermione, going to the Canons' section.

"He still likes them," Ginny said, laughing a little. "Good thing he didn't give up on them. They won out of England this past year. And they changed their motto back."

"I always did think he was crazy." Hermione shook her head and continued searching.

"What's Harry's favorite team?" Fleur asked, with a quick, sly glance at Ginny.

"Puddlemere United," said Ginny automatically, and turned a little pink when Fleur and Hermione looked her way.

"How'd you know that?" Hermione teased.

"Just some… random…" Ginny replied carefully, her face flushed.

"And what to get ze twins? Zey have all joke supplies already." Fleur crossed her arms and glared at the goggle-eyed cashier, who quickly looked the other way.

"Yeah, and since Zonko's went out of business, the only prank store is theirs," said Hermione absentmindedly, sighing over the perfect gift for Ron.

"We could all chip in for some advertising or something."

"Brilliant, Gin!" Fleur smiled, showing off her straight, taintlessly white teeth.

"Maybe in the window of the Leaky Cauldron. Tons of people walk through there," suggested Hermione.

"Yeah, great. That shouldn't be too much. And I'm sure we can find some extra space in the window. We can ask when we walk back through there for lunch or something."

"Yes. Now we must find Ron, Harry, Bill, and Charlie's gifts. Bill likes the Appleby Arrows, but Charlie is obsessed with them," Fleur informed the two others.

"Okay," said Hermione, still worrying on about Ron's gift.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

An hour later, Ron and Harry apparated into the girls's midst, causing Fleur to shriek loudly and Ginny and Hermione to draw their wands. The two put their wands back, rolling their eyes.

"Hello," Hermione said grumpily, shivering in the cold of England's winter. They were all standing in front of Flourish and Blotts, having just come out of there.

Ginny had purchased Gilderoy Lockhart's new book, What You Never Knew: An Insider's View of St. Mungo's, for Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ron saw it poking from her bag and chuckled.

"That nutter wrote another book?" Ron rolled his eyes and stood next to Hermione, who was looking disapprovingly at him.

"At least it's not about what other people have done. True, he probably exaggerated about St. Mungo's, but at least it's not like his other books," she said.

In Quality Quidditch Supplies, Ginny had gotten Charlie some quidditch-themed chocolates, and Harry some dragon-skin Quidditch gloves that she had heard Charlie talking about, made for an excellent grip on a broom. The gloves had been eight galleons, but Ginny was sure Harry would like them. Ron had gotten a rather pricely signed picture of the Canons team with Hermione, which took up quite a bit of space.

She would get Bill a new deck of Exploding Snap, which was one of his many obsessions. Percy could have some Gobstones, which was the only game, besides chess, that he enjoyed. And everyone always went to some muggle store to get something for Mr. Weasley.

Fleur was a little bit harder, but Ginny decided a gift certificate at Madam Malkins would be good enough for her. Alicia, Angelina, and Penny could have some sweets, along with Katie and Oliver, who were good friends of the Weasleys.

And Ginny had bought Hermione a book from the muggle store the day before. All of her presents were taken care of, except Ginny had to send Cathy, Zacharias Smith, and Jacob Summerby their gifts later.

"Me and Harry are going to the quidditch shop," Ron said, pointing towards the shop. "We'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour?"

Ginny and Fleur looked to Hermione, who answered for them. "Sure. We'll be in Madam Malkins. See you then."

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Hermione hopped down from the small stool in Madam Malkins, and had just gotten her measurements. Ginny had decided that she didn't need any robes, but had gotten her measurements for future referenece, as she hadn't been measured in a while. Fleur, of course, being the shopaholic that she was, bought three new pairs of robes, which she admired the whole time the three walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Get anything?" Hermione queried, when Ron and Harry walked over to them from a small table.

"Nothing really for us, just looking around. But I got Bill and Charlie's gifts, and then we went to a few other stores for most of our other presents. Wanna grab a table?" said Ron, putting his free arm that wasn't carrying his bags around Hermione.

Hermione smiled up at him. "Sure. We can get the one over by the window."

Ginny, Fleur, and Harry followed the couple to the said table, snickering. Hermione glanced back at them, and reddened, but grinned nonetheless.

"So what presents did you get, 'Arry?" Fleur questioned once the group had all sat down at the table.

"Everyone but Mrs. Weasley's and Percy's. Anyone have ideas?"

"I got Mum the new Gilderoy Lockhart book," Ginny spoke up, patting her bag from Flourish and Blotts.

"Oh, I was wanting to read that. It sounds interesting," Hermione laughed a little, Ron's arm still around her.

Harry and Ginny snorted simultaneously, and Harry grinned at her while her face tinged pink. Ginny smiled when Harry turned away, a little pleased with herself.

She had noticed that she was constantly grinning when around Harry, while it was only small smiles with Paul. Maybe she was shyer around Paul, as she didn't know him that well.

"Gin? What do you want to drink?" Hermione asked, taking her attention away from Ron.

Ginny looked up from where she was fidgeting with her hands, and saw a waitress standing next to their table.

"Oh, pumpkin juice," she ordered quickly.

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything," the waitress said cheerfully.

The rest of the lunch was spent munching on their food and talking and smiling. Ginny found that she couldn't tear her eyes off of Harry unless she was eating, but she was even more surprised that Harry was watching her and grinning a lot too.

When Ginny had finished the meal and the others were nearly done, she glanced around at the other customers of the Leaky Cauldron. She smiled upon seeing Katie and Oliver sitting at a table near them, grinning and talking to each other. Ginny had a weird feeling in her stomach as she noticed a few other couples talking happily with each other, but stood up and went over to Katie and Oliver.

"Be right back," Ginny told the table in general.

"Hey, Katie. Hey, Oliver," she greeted them. The two turned to her, surprised, but smiled warmly.

"Hi, Gin," Katie said. Katie had been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with her, and the girls had become friends being chasers together. "You're here with them?" Katie jerked her head at the table where the others were sitting.

"Yeah. Late Christmas shopping," explained Ginny.

"We were here for a romantic lunch for two," Oliver joked.

"No, actually, we're on our lunch breaks. I'll have to go back to work in five minutes, but Oliver already has to leave." Katie sighed a little, but gave a fond look to her husband.

"Oh, okay. Just wanted to say hi, then. Oh, hey, what are you doing tomorrow night for Christmas Eve?"

"Nothing really," Oliver laughed. "Just sitting at home."

"How boring," teased Ginny. "But anyway, do you want to come eat supper at the Burrow? Everybody's coming."

Katie looked at her husband for approval, and nodded. "Sure. What time?"

"I don't know. Come at about six?"

"All right. Thanks for inviting us," said Katie, smiling at Ginny.

"Yeah. See you then." Oliver stood up and kissed Katie goodbye, then appartated out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"I guess I'll go now, too, then. See you, Gin." Katie smiled again and was gone, and Ginny went back over to the table where the others were getting up also.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"We're back, Mum!" Ginny cried, flushing as she stepped out of the fireplace. She had almost fallen flat on her face from flooing, but Harry had steadied her when she arrived at the Burrow.

His hand was still on her shoulder, she noticed with an inward smile. Harry seemed to see this also, and he withdrew his hand with a grin. Ginny grinned back like a fool, and quickly shook herself mentally.

"Oh, good. Did you buy everything you needed?" Mrs. Weasley hustled over to everyone and gave them hugs, although they had only been gone for a little over four hours.

"Yes," everyone who had arrived chorused.

"That's good. I really don't think you lot should have waited this long to buy Christmas presents. Most of the good gifts are gone, but I suppose since you already have everything… Well, I'm going to have a bit of a lie in. I've worked all day long, cleaning the whole house for company tomorrow night," she said and smiled pleased at everyone, and made her way to her bedroom.

"I'm going to send my presents to Cathy and those. See you lot later." Ginny took the stairs two at a time, in a rush to get up to her room. Her legs were tired from walking all around Diagon Alley, and Ginny sank into her bed, closing her eyes and remembering Harry's warm hand on her shoulder, and the smiles he had given her that day.

After a few moments of resting, she went to find Bill's new owl, which was large and strong enough for three packages. Ginny got the three gifts out of her closet, and quickly fastened them to the owl's legs.

Seeing Bill's owl fly out the window, she followed her mum's example and dozed off, without even slipping off her shoes.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Ginny," Fleur said, pouncing on her bed and startling Ginny. Her eyes flew open and closed again as she saw that it was only Fleur.

"What?" Ginny grabbed her pillow and curled up with her head under it.

"Everyone was going to get a really big blanket and go out by ze lake and sit. Maybe with some snacks, but eet is only three," Fleur told her, laying down at the end of the bed.

"Mmkay. Now?"

"Yeah. I am a little hungry already. Mrs. Weasley will sure have some delicious food prepared for us when we come back, so I will not eat zat much." Fleur sat up and reached for Ginny's arm. "Come _on_, now."

"Okay, okay. Coming." Ginny didn't move. The bed was too warm… and outside was sure to be a bit chilly. But she could always cast a warming charm on her robes. That was what she had been doing lately, as it was late December.

So Ginny climbed off of her fluffy bed and followed Fleur to the lake, where the others were meeting them.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"You woke up?" Harry asked from his stretched out position in the middle of the blanket.

"Oh, no, I'm still asleep," Ginny said, sitting down on the blanket, near Harry.

"That was corny, Gin," commented George.

"Yes, I do hope you know that. Corniest thing I've heard in all my years," Fred added and Ginny only rolled her eyes.

"Points for trying, though," George muttered to her, and Fred sniggered.

"What did everyone bring?" Ginny asked, looking at a large picnic basket that she was sure Mrs. Weasley packed, as it was almost overflowing with food.

"Mostly pies. Some biscuits and such," Charlie replied from his seat next to the basket.

"Yes. So dig in, everyone!" Fred chimed, reaching for a raspberry pie of his own.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"And then I said, 'Give her hell from us, Peeves!'" Fred retold the story of his and George's flight from Hogwarts.

"And he actually listened, he did!" Ron said amazedly, then with a dreamy look on his face. "It was wicked. People talked about it for weeks…"

"Yes, well, they didn't graduate," Hermione said, still disapproving of their decision to leave Hogwarts early.

"Yeah, but look how we're doing now! Business is booming," George said proudly.

"And it's all thanks to Harry!" Fred said, winking at Harry.

Harry looked modest, though it might've been because of the raised-eyebrows look Hermione was shooting at him. "It was nothing, really. They did all the work," he said honestly.

"Sure, blame it on us," Fred muttered to himself.

"Well, it _is_ your store," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, it is," said George proudly.

Everyone talked for a while; they stayed outside for at least an hour or two. After a while, though, the Weasley males decided to go swimming, and Fleur and Hermione went back to the Burrow.

So Ginny and Harry talked, watching the twins, Bill, and Charlie swim (they had obviously put strong heating charms on themselves) and goof around at the lake a little ways away. Again, Ginny thought of only Harry, and nothing of Paul and their kiss the day before.

"It's getting pretty cold," Harry commented, laying flat on his back.

"Yeah. I think my heating charm is wearing off and my wand's inside," replied Ginny, who was laying in the same fashion comfortably next to him.

"Want to go back to the Burrow, then? They can clean up the place, and we won't have to help when they come back." Harry grinned and stood up.

"Sure," said Ginny, reaching for Harry's hand that he had extended.

The two walked to the Burrow in easy silence, and Ginny was more attracted to him than she had been in a long while. There was something different about him than Paul, but Ginny had no idea what it was… It was times like then that she fancied Harry a lot more than Paul. He wasn't as careful, and less… guarded than Paul.

"Wow, it's cold outside." Ginny grinned up at Harry, who impulsively put an arm around her mid-back.

"Warmer?" he asked a little awkwardly, but with a grin on his face nonetheless.

Ginny felt herself heat up, and it wasn't only because of the warmth of his arm. Her face was turning steadily red, and she didn't know what she would do if someone saw them.

"Yeah," she whispered. They were paused at the doorstep, not moving, and Ginny was reminded of the previous day when she was in this almost exact situation with Paul. Then she wondered if she would be cheating on Paul if Harry kissed her. But she didn't stop to think long, as Harry was smiling softly and leaning his head in…

_A/N_: Yeah, I know you all love me right about now. One, there was no Paul in this chapter, and two, there's a bit of Harry/Ginny fluff, especially at the end. Really hope you all like it, and thanks so much for all the reviews. I think there was too many for me to do individual responses, so I'm just going to say that I was grinning like a fool the whole day and every time I read a review. Please, fifteen reviews 'til the next chapter::grins unashamedly:


	9. Finding Something to Live For

_Disclaimer_: I bet J. K. Rowling has air conditioner right now, and therefore I am not her.

_A/N_: Sorry all, but I haven't been at my house in the past week or so because we have not A/C and it's at least 100 degrees in the house usually. But right now it's cooling off, and I hurriedly wrote this. Thanks to all my 14 reviewers for the last chapter!

_Back Into My Heart_

_Chapter Eight: _Finding Something to Live For

Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for.

_- Dag Hammarskjold_

Ginny couldn't move at all. Harry was kissing her. _Harry _was_ kissing _her! But she stopped thinking, and all she remembered was Harry's hand on her face, his arm around her back, and his lips on hers.

They both opened their eyes, drawing back slowly. Harry's arm was still around her, and Ginny stared at him, wondering what they had just done.

"What-?" she whispered, searching his eyes for some explanation.

"Gin," Harry started. "I have to tell you somethig." Harry took a deep breath, but Ginny stepped back fom him, knowing he was going to confess his feelings for her. But he couldn't fancy her! He didn't…

Ginny was incredulous, standing with her mouth opened slightly. She had no idea what to do or say, but she didn't want to hear him say anything about them together. The back door to the Burrow opened, and Ginny glanced back at Harry and went inside, shutting the door in his face.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Ginny ran upstairs as quietly as she could, and slipped into her room, where she performed a silencing and locking charm on the door. In her mind still was the image of Harry, standing out on the back porch in the cold weather, looking completely lost and confused.

But it wasn't supposed to be the way that Harry wanted it. He had already had his chance, and Ginny and Paul were almost together. Paul had kissed her, just the previous day!

Laying on her stomach on her bed, Ginny wondered what she would do when she next saw Harry. Ignore him? Or just pretend nothing had happened? Her arms began shaking, and she doubted she could do either or the two options.

Ginny could always just talk to him, but she didn't think she could do that either without crying in frustration or worse… kissing him again.

It was a very good thing that no one else had seen their kiss. Ginny would die of embarassment. Hermione would have that smug, I-told-you-so look, and Mrs. Weasley would ask a million questions about everything.

Being with Paul was probably –no, it _was_- the best thing to do. Paul didn't disorient her and pull her in a million different directions at once.

But Paul wasn't the one that had saved her in the Chamber of Secrets. Although he wasn't the one that had ignored her and only treated her as his best friend's little sister either… Ginny knew she wouldn't be leaving her room until she figured it out, and she knew she would be on her bed for a very long time.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Ginny hasn't come out of her room in a while," Hermione commented lightly to Harry, as he walked in the living room, where she and Fleur were talking.

"Yes, we saw her run upstairs about an hour ago. I zink Mrs. Weasley has gone to check on her, and said she is asleep. But she has already taken a nap, yes?" said Fleur, standing up.

"I don't know," Harry replied automatically, lying through his teeth. But Fleur did not seem to notice, as she smiled at Harry.

"Well, I am going to see ze boys at ze lake," she said, walking out of the room.

"You wouldn't really know why Ginny's up in her room, Harry?"

"I said I didn't," said Harry, sitting down on the couch next to her and leaning his head back.

"Did you tell her that you fancied her?" Hermione questioned in the very annoying way of hers, where she already knew the answer.

"No," Harry said stubbornly. "Yes…"

"And? Start from the beginning."

Harry told her what had happened, and Hermione groaned, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Just all of a sudden you kissed her? What happened to not dating right now?" she asked unbelievingly.

"You're the one that was trying to get me to 'admit my feelings,' or whatever! All I did was what you told me to do!" Harry argued.

"You were supposed to calmly tell her, not snog her first!"

"I couldn't help it." Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "And I can't help it now. So what do I do?"

"Honestly, Harry, sometimes you have to figure things out for yourself. Just wait and see what happens is all I can tell you. And don't kiss her out of the blue again!"

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Ginny, dear?" Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door to Ginny's bedroom and heard nothing.

Ginny froze in the position she was laying in, and quickly acted as though she were asleep. She heard her door creak open, and she knew she would have to put on a good act for her mother to believe she was asleep.

Ginny's old bed groaned under the weight of Mrs. Weasley when she sat down next to where Ginny was sprawled out. Mrs. Weasley leaned over and brushed some hair out of Ginny's face, and she squirmed a little, supposedly in her sleep.

"Shopping must have worn her out. She really shouldn't fatigue herself like that," Mrs. Weasley mumbled, standing up.

Ginny let her breath return to normal while Mrs. Weasley walked back downstairs, and she shifted onto her back.

She closed her eyes again and put her hand to her lips, reminiscing Harry's kiss. It had felt so much better than Paul's, if she had to admit the full truth. Ginny knew in the back of her mind that she would much rather be with Harry, but she had chosen Paul. She couldn't just lead him along like that.

And Harry should've treated her better before, instead of just suddenly fancying her. Maybe they would be together then…

Hermione had been absolutely correct, as usual. Harry did like her. And she liked him. But she liked Paul, maybe not more, but Paul was the sensibile choice to Ginny. Fleur would know what to do. And she wouldn't say 'I told you so' like Hermione would hint at.

Ginny would have to talk to Fleur. But not now; now she wanted to lie in her bedroom and sulk.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

_Hey, Gin. Oh, that's great about the hot guy from the village! What's his name, anyway? Is there any news about Harry now? There has to be something… Don't you worry, you're not an idiot. You're used to people talking about magic and owls all of the time, so of course you thought it was normal. This place is so boring! What I would give to be back at the Burrow with you lot. I've been having to watch soap operas too! Something about being good social lessons as I'm so shy. Pfuit. I've actually been escaping by 'taking long walks to improve my physical fitness and mental alertness.' I do think that's the biggest lie I've ever told. I feel so guilty… haha, not. Mostly I've been sleeping, cooking, cleaning, and studying for N.E.W.T.s. How utterly exciting… I'm sure you're having a much more eventful time than me. Write back! With a _loooooong_ letter! –Cathy._

_Cathy, you'll never believe everything that's happened in the past… two days since I last wrote you. Yes, it has been eventful, but I'd rather exchange it for a boring break like yours. You could always teach her ancient pet lizard some new tricks, haha. Anyway, since you've left there's been a lot going on. I've been spending a good bit of time with Paul (from the village), walking around the village and such. And the day after you left, he kissed me! Everyone in my family now knows of Paul, plus Hermione, Harry, and Fleur. Harry's been acting odd whenver Paul is mentioned, and now I know why. Tell you that in a minute. And then, yesterday, Fleur, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I went to Diagon Alley for Christmas presents. I sent you yours and you should've gotten it by the time you get this. So, yesterday Harry and I were talking, and it was cold and his arm was around my back (shut up, I know you're laughing by now), and suddenly _he kissed me_! Just like that. And then he was about to confess his undying love or something, and I ran upstairs to my room, and haven't come out since. And it's nearing lunchtime. I wish I could ask you what to do, but you probably won't get this letter until it's too late. I'll talk to you soon with more 'news' of my sad love life. -Gin._

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Stretching out on her bed again, Ginny heard someone coming down the hallway. She held her breath and hoped that they were not coming in to her room to bother her, but the door opened anyway.

"Gin?" Hermione called, walking into the bedroom. "Oh, give it up. I know you're awake and I know what happened. But did you forget that Paul was coming today?" she said in an exasperated voice.

Ginny smacked herself mentally, and rolled over to face Hermione.

"I forgot about Paul! Is he here now? …And Harry told you?" Ginny sat up, looking accusingly at Hermione.

"Hey, it's not my fault you ran upstairs, nearly in tears, without an explanation. And I didn't force Harry to tell me anything," Hermione lied. "And Paul's downstairs, waiting for me to come back with you. He got a little worried when we said you hadn't been out of your room in a while."

"What am I going to tell him? Obviously I'm not sick, and I don't look one bit tired, do I?" Ginny sat up and slowly got up, walking past Hermione.

"You'll have to figure out something. Not only for Paul, because you don't want to tell everyone about you and Harry, do you?"

Ginny circled around and glared at Hermione. She was acting like Ginny had done something bad, and now she was paying the consequences. It was all Harry's fault! Though she hadn't exactly pulled away…

"Hey, Paul," said Ginny, a little shyly, remembering their last kiss and the fact that just last night she had kissed Harry.

"Hey, Ginny." Paul smiled warmly at her and walked over to her. "Are you sick?" he asked concernedly.

"Oh, just a little tired."

"Are you sure?" questioned Paul, not really believing her.

Ginny could tell, and quickly tried to think of a more plausible answer. "Er, it was PMS," she blurted out, and bit her lip instantly.

"Oh," Paul replied, laughing a little. "So that was Hermione?" he changed the subject.

"Yeah. A really good friend of mine, and my brother's girlfriend. Did you… see anyone else?" she asked offhandedly, thinking of Harry.

"Well, I got a glance of your mum in the kitchen. I mean, I guess it was your mom."

"Yeah, if she was in the kitchen and looked like an older, larger version of me," Ginny smiled and said.

"That'd be her, then." Ginny sat down on the couch next to where Paul was, and he put his arm around her.

She smiled a little awkwardly and hoped to Merlin that no one, especially Harry, walked in right then. Glancing around just to make sure, she leaned back in the couch.

"So, how- how've you been? I mean, what have you been doing since, um, I last saw you?"

"Just working at the bookstore. Buying Christmas gifts for everyone. That sort of thing," Paul answered. "What about you? How was Diagon Alley?"

"Really good. I bought everyone their presents already." Ginny remembered the problem of whether or not to buy Paul a gift, and wondered if he bought her anything.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could come by again tomorrow and give you a gift," said Paul with a smile.

"Oh, sure! Yeah, I was wondering if I should get you something or not." Ginny laughed a little, a bit more relaxed with Paul. "So I decided to get you something, and if you had me something give it to you, and if you didn't I wouldn't. Sounds silly, I know, but…"

Paul grinned. "It's not silly. Very sensible. I wish I'd have thought of that when I went shopping."

"Yeah. So, um, do you want to meet Fleur and those?"

"Sure," said Paul easily, standing up and helping Ginny from the couch. "Where are they?"

"Actually, I dunno. I'll give you a house tour when we look for them." Ginny and Paul checked the downstairs, which only occupied Mrs. Weasley, who they said hello to again, and then climbed the staircase.

In a while, they had covered the house, finding Bill and Charlie, and learned that the other Burrow inhabitants were outside at the lake again. Paul saw the Weasley's yard again, and the walk to the lake, before meeting everyone else.

Ginny was a little nervous at the likely prospect of Harry and Paul meeting, not about Paul but wondering what Harry would say. But she was sure that they would both be completely nice to each other…

"Hey, Gin!" Hermione called, from the blanket where most were sitting. Apparently, no one had decided to go for a swim in the lake, warmth charms or not.

"Hey." Ginny glanced at Paul who smiled, and the both of them walked over to the group.

"Er, everyone, this is Paul. Paul, meet Hermione again, and Fleur, Ron, Fred, George, and Harry." Ginny pointed to everyone as she said their name, grinning in spite of her nervousness as she reminded herself of Mrs. Weasley.

_Oh, Merlin, no_, thought Ginny, motioning for Paul to sit down beside her.

"Hullo, Paul," everyone chorused together. Ginny determindely avoided looking at Harry, and instead noted that everyone (except possibly Harry) were okay with Paul so far.

"So you're Ginny's new boyfriend?" Trust Fred to say the worst most embarassing thing he could say. Ginny glared at Fred, making sure Paul –who was laughing and a little sheepish himself- didn't see, and still made sure not to glance at Harry.

"Shut up, Fred," Ginny muttered, also avoiding Paul's gaze now.

"So…" Hermione said cheerfully, trying her best to change the topic of conversation. "Who wants to go swimming?"

Fred and George immediately jumped up and transfigured their robes into speedos for the amusement of Paul, and ran into the lake.

"Merlin, you two! Not everyone wants to see you in speedos!" Ron yelled, looking away quickly.

Ginny bit down on her lip hard, wanting to cry. Of course, her family –well, mostly the twins- would have done everything they could to chase off and/or scare Paul away. She decided she shouldn't have brought Paul, and was about to stand up and see if Paul would go to the village when she looked at him.

Oh, Merlin, he was laughing. Could it be true that he was not completely freaked out? Ginny hoped so, and nudged Paul.

"They're mad, eh?" she joked, trying to make herself feel better. It would not do to start crying. That would only make it worse… besides Paul didn't seem that horrified.

"Crazy," he agreed. "Almost makes me wish I had siblings. Still got Lorelai, though."

"Yeah. Have you seen her?"

"Uh huh. I went and checked on her yesterday and this morning, and everything seems fine. Uncle Arnie still hasn't really warmed to the idea of her being a witch, but I think he'll get used to it eventually." Paul looked up at the other four that he realized were still there and grinned, noticing that Ginny hadn't said anything about Lorelai to them.

"Er, who wants to leave the twins here and go get some ice cream inside?" Ginny thought up, and got up to her feet.

"Sure," everyone agreed and Ginny turned around and glared at the twins again, although they weren't watching her at all.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Nice guy." Ginny jumped, not aware of Harry's presence behind her. Paul was up a few yards, talking animatedly with Ron, Hermione, and Fleur. Ginny had been thinking, and wondering if Harry was going to say anything. Harry laughed and put a hand on her shoulder, hastily glancing up at Paul, who hadn't turned around.

"Er, yeah. He's great," Ginny said shortly, trying to tell Harry without words that he couldn't like her. Not after all the years of ignoring her. Not just like that.

Harry smiled a little, and knew that Ginny didn't want to talk any more. His hand left her shoulder, and he walked quicker to catch up with Ron.

Ginny sighed heavily, having had a tiny bit of hope that their first words after their kiss would have been different. But she supposed she hadn't really done anything to help it, with that hope only in the back of her mind, and Paul in the front. And Ginny also fastened her pace, and was soon smiling into the face of Paul.

"So, you like them?" she whispered demurely, chewing on her lip again.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. They're real nice. But… I mean, I get the feeling Harry doesn't really like me. I know it's probably nothing, but what do you think?" Paul hesitated, stopping for a second, and then kept walking.

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine. Probably just in an off mood. Nothing to worry about," fibbed Ginny through her teeth. Paul grinned at her and nodded, casually putting an arm around her shoulders with one last glance at Harry.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Yum. Zis ice cream is very good, Mrs. Weasley," Fleur commented, scooping herself another bowlful of the ice cream.

"Yeah, haven't had this good of ice cream in a while," said Harry, smiling at Mrs. Weasley and stealing another glance at Ginny.

Ginny sighed a little to herself, growing tired of Harry's glances. Not only was she sitting right beside Paul, but it was becoming harder to want to be with Paul and ignore Harry when she kept seeing Harry's face.

"We're running out of ice cream," noted Hermione aloud. "Ginny, come help me find some more in the freezer."

"Oh, it's not that hard to find. Just-" Fleur then interuppted Ginny, who wasn't wanting to leave Paul and Harry together without her.

"Come on," Fleur said, grasping Ginny by the arm with a weird glaeam in her eye. Ginny reluctantly followed Hermione and Fleur to the freezer in the other room.

Before even opening the freezer, Hermione and Fleur cornered Ginny with eager looks on their faces.

"Did you see Harry glancing at you?"

"And what was he saying when we were walking here?"

"And what was Paul saying?"

Ginny put her hands up, and stepped from in front of them to the freezer. "Nothing, really."

"Bullshit," swore Fleur, leaning on the freezer.

"Fleur, don't swear. And Ginny, we deserve to know, honestly," Hermione lectured, waiting expectantly, and remind Ginny of Parvati and Lavender from Hogwarts.

"You _don't_ deserve to know," Ginny corrected. "But I may as well tell you two anyway."

"Continue, please." Fleur smiled sweetly, ready to listen.

"Well, I'm supposing Hermione told you about last night. Anyway, all me and Harry have said to each other is 'Nice guy' and 'Yeah, he's great.' And Paul told me he didn't think Harry liked him, so I made up some excuse, but I don't think he really believed me. That's all."

"Okay," said Hermione, sighing. "But you have to keep us posted."

Fleur nodded her agreement and Ginny consented, rolling her eyes and getting the ice cream.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Angelina and Alicia simultaneously apparated into the Burrow's living room, next to the fireplace. Ginny looked around to see who had come, and smiled, standing up.

"Mum, Angelina and Alicia are here!" she announced. The three young women stepped into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley had been cooking supper for all of the guests.

"Oh, hello, dears," said Mrs. Weasley, waving merrily, and Ginny rolled her eyes with a smile, recognizing her mother's Christmas spirit coming out. About time, too, as it was already Christmas Eve, although it sometimes seemed that Mrs. Weasley had Christmas spirit all year round.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," the newcomers chorused, sitting down at the Weasley kitchen table.

"Oh yeah, Mum. We saw Katie and Oliver at the Leaky Cauldron during lunch, and they're coming tonight, too. I figured you'd cook plenty enough."

"Of course. You know, the more the merrier!" Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at Percy and Penelope who had just walked through the door.

"Hello, mother." Percy bent and kissed his mother on the cheek, while Mrs. Weasley gave another of her famous hugs.

"Percy and Penelope! So good to see you!" she exclaimed, now hugging Penelope. "Just about everyone's here, except we need to call everyone in the house, and wait for Katie and Oliver to come."

After a few short minutes, everyone had come to the kitchen and helped carry the food outdoors, where there was more room to enjoy the meal. Everyone greeted one another, said their 'Happy Christmas Eves,' and sat down outside at the long picnic table. Warming charms had to be cast, of course, but outdoors was the only option with the whole Weasley family plus others.

The supper was spent with Ginny eating silently for the most part, and occasionally talking to Katie or Alicia. Hermione and Fleur didn't take their eyes off of Harry and Ginny for long.

Ginny only looked at Harry when she was sure he wasn't looking, and then only for a moment. She saw him out of the corner of her eye watching her quite a bit, however.

Most of the meal, Ginny only watched and listened to the others talking and laughing, feeling like she was not included in the scene and only watching it from somewhere else. It was not the first time this had happened, after all she was the youngest Weasley.

Percy and Penelope were sitting together, laughing and talking quietly, as Percy felt his wife's stomach and they both smiled. Beside them, Mrs. Weasley was smiling fondly at her husband, who paused from his talk with Harry and looked up to grin back at her.

Nearer to Ginny, at her end of the table, Katie was chatting with Alicia and Angelina, though she was holding Oliver's hand. Alicia and Angelina were both sitting beside their respective twin, and occasionally talked and laughed with them over something nonimportant.

Ginny saw that everyone was sitting with their girlfriend/boyfriend, spouse, or fiance/fiancee. Even Charlie had brought some woman friend of his from work, and Ginny predicted that they would soon become a couple.

But Harry didn't have anyone. Though he "wasn't currently dating," of course. Ginny was sure that he would find somebody eventually, but what about her? The only thing Ginny knew, though, was that she was _not_ in love with Harry, and all she could do was wait and see what happened to her and Paul.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Hey, Ginny. I had a great time meeting everyone at your house, really. Thanks for inviting me, and can't wait to see you again tomorrow. Happy early Christmas, by the way! On the way home, I stopped by Lorelai's place and she's still fine. Maybe we can go tell her Happy Christmas tomorrow or something. See you again tomorrow, then. –Paul.

Ginny smiled a little, after most people had left from the supper that night. Paul was definitely a great guy. So there was no reason to worry about Harry or anyone else, really…

_A/N_: Heh. Hope you like it, and not much else to say except… I'm getting my air conditioner back tomorrow probably, and I'll update like hell, I swear. And I only write for reviews, so please take the hint and review. And for the 100th reviewer, which is coming up soon, I'll do something special for them or whatever. Any ideas what?


	10. All Found Out

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be richer than the Queen of England. But noo, I don't even have air conditioner after a week!

A/N: Well, here it is! Thanks a ton for all the reviews; I love them so much. I hit the hundred mark with last chapter! This is the next-to-last chapter, one more and the epilogue after this. Read now, review when you're done.

Back Into My Heart

Chapter Nine: All Found Out

It's just a matter of time until we're all found out. Take our tears and put them on ice, 'cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light.

- Fall Out Boy

"Happy Christmas!" Fred and George yelled as they ran down the Burrow's upstairs hallway.

Ginny laughed from her seat in Hermione and Fleur's bedroom, hearing the twins' shouting and then a sudden silence. Hermione raised an eyebrow, and stood up, walking over to her bedroom door.

She peeked her head out and stifled a giggle as she saw Fred and George glaring repressedly at Bill, who stood in front of the two smirking.

"Honestly. I was still sleeping," he complained, his unkempt hair and robe proving his statement.

"Eet is ten already, and on Christmas," argued Fleur, walking to her fiance's side and kissing him on the cheek. "Happy Christmas, zough."

Bill grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Happy Christmas to you, too."

"Oh, please," Hermione teased, going back to her room.

"_Finite_," said Ginny, taking the silencing charm off of the twins and rolling her eyes. She smiled a little at Bill and Fleur, and followed Hermione.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Christmas breakfast in the kitchen!" Ginny heard Mrs. Weasley's loud voice coming from the kitchen, and scrambled to beat the others to get generous helpings. Mrs. Weasley's food, normally more delectable than the average witch's, was even better on holidays.

Fred and George slid into the kitchen, wearing the socks Mrs. Weasley had knitted for their first Christmas presents. Bill and Fleur were right behind Ginny, and Charlie had clambered out of bed just in time to beat Hermione who was last in line.

Harry had beaten everyone, and was already sitting at his place. Ginny noticed this as she sat down at her seat, which she found thanks to the 'G' knit sweater Mrs. Weasley had made. Hers was gray, as usual, but Ginny had no problem with the colour, it being one of the few that looked acceptable with the shade of her hair.

Ron was groaning silently behind Mrs. Weasley's back at another maroon-coloured sweater, which she still hadn't figured out that he despised. Hermione was smiling at Mrs. Weasley, clutching her royal blue sweater, and all of the others were finding their gifts as well.

After a large breakfast filled with all sorts of pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, every which way fried eggs, muffins, and other breakfast foods, a knock on the Weasley front door came. Ginny's forehead wrinkled as she wondered who it could be. Most people apparated in…

"I'll get it." Mrs. Weasley stood up from her empty plate, and most others went to the living room to sit down and talk for a while. She bustled into the room where the front door was located, and peeked out of the window to the porch. Smiling delightedly, Mrs. Weasley quickly opened the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger! Happy Christmas!" she said, hugging them both swiftly.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," greeted Mrs. Granger, and her husband nodded and smiled.

"I'm so glad you came, dears! Hermione will be so glad to see you. Everyone is in the living room; come in and see them."

"Sorry to just drop in like this," Mrs. Granger rushed in to explain, but was cut off with a warm smile from the Weasley matriarch.

"Nonsense. We consider Hermione part of the family, and therefore you too. Now, this way." Mrs. Weasley led Hermione's parents through the Burrow's downstairs and to the living room.

Ginny, who had been sitting in her favorite armchair in the corner of the room next to Hermione, looked up and jabbed her friend in the arm. Hermione glanced at Ginny confusedly, and then saw who had just entered the room and stood up in an instant.

"Mum and Dad! I was going to come spend the afternoon with you!" Hermione smiled brightly, hugging both of her parents at once.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger only smiled at their daughter.

"Well, Happy Christmas," said Mr. Granger, patting Hermione on the back.

"We just had breakfast," Mrs. Weasley interuppted politely. "Did you eat anything this morning? I'm sure we have plenty of leftovers…"

"Oh, no, Mrs. Weasley," Mrs. Granger began. "We-"

"Don't be silly, call me Molly. If you insist, maybe you can join us for lunch… My husband Arthur should be out in the garden, I'll call him in." She smiled again brightly, and hurried out to the garden.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled a little nervously, seeing the full room. "Hello, everyone," said Mrs. Granger, giving a small wave.

"Happy Christmas," the room chorused and Ginny laughed.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Ginny welcomed the two parents standing apprehensively at the entrance to the living room.

"Er, hello, Ginny." Mrs. Granger smiled, visibly relieved. Ginny guessed that they felt a little out of place in a room full of wizards, and she was surprised that they remembered her name. She supposed that Hermione had talked about everyone, as her parents seemed to know everyone's name.

"Well, I'm going outside. Anyone want to join me?" asked Charlie, getting up from a couch. Most of the room nodded eagerly, wanting to play in the second snowfall of the year that had just fallen the previous night.

Hermione led her parents outside, following all but Ginny, Harry, and the twins. Ginny suspected that the twins would pull some prank in relation to the snow, and would come outside in a few minutes, but she wondered why Harry stayed indoors. She would be going outside later, even though she prefered summer to winter, but she wanted a mug of hot chocolate and to get back to the present that had just arrived from Cathy.

Upstairs, in Ginny's room, a medium-sized, light brown owl was perched upon the headboard of her bed. Next to it, on her pillow, sat a wrapping paper-covered lump. Ginny smiled, sitting down on her bed next to it, and ripped open her gift.

Inside the package was a scrapbook-looking thing. Ginny figured it was some kind of book, anyway. She opened it, a little smile still on her face, and saw a picture of her and Cathy from the first day of school. Another was from when Ginny had gotten sorted, and random other photos such as the first day of school ever year, when Ginny had spent her break at Cathy's house, the Quidditch World Cup, Hogsmeade trips, and studying for O.W.L.s.

There were several blank pages at the end, which Ginny guessed they would fill up later with graduation, N.E.W.T.s, and all. She grinned, wondering how Cathy had gotten all the pictures, and moved on to the presents Zacharias and Jacob had sent her.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Back downstairs, Ginny opened the book that her friend Jacob had sent her, a fiction romance novel. She had just finished chapter one, when Harry walked into the room and sat down in the chair next to her couch.

"Hey, Gin," he said casually.

Ginny shut the book and sat up, laying it beside her. "Hi, Harry," she replied, a little nervously anticipating his next words.

"Happy Christmas." Harry leaned back in his armchair, grinning at her.

"Erm, you too."

"So, is Paul coming today?" Harry questioned, trying not very successfully to act nonchalant.

Ginny licked her lips, watching Harry's face and wishing, not for the first time, that she could read minds. Her life would be so much more simple.

"I think so," she answered, and couldn't resist adding, "why?"

"Just wondering," muttered Harry.

"Er, okay then."

"Yeah," Harry said, with another odd look on his face. "Ginny, do you like Paul?" he asked suddenly, and then looked as if he regretted it.

Ginny colored more than Hary had ever made her blush before. Except that time with the elbow-in-butterdish thing…

"Er…" was all she could say. "Erm, I dunno. He's, er, really nice, and… I mean, of course I like him, but… er, I mean…" Ginny gave up talking and bit her lip, her whole body heating up.

_Stop blushing_! she told herself furiously. _And figure out what to say that doesn't sound like a bumbling idiot_.

"Could you, er, ask that again?" asked Ginny, taking a breath. Harry seemed relieved that Ginny hadn't professed her undying love for Paul, but chewed on his lip as Ginny asked him to repeat his question.

"Do you-" Harry took a breath, trying to smile at Ginny "-erm, fancy Paul?" He looked down at his hands, cursing himself silently.

"Um, maybe," Ginny blurted out, and squeezed her hands, most likely leaving deep fingernail marks. "I don't know… ask me later."

Why was she being so nervous? She could fancy Paul if she chose. Ginny just happened to fancy Harry more. And why was Harry interested in her love life? Ginny began getting a headache.

"I was just… wondering," Harry said lamely. "I'll, er-"

"I'm going outside now," said Ginny quickly. "Er, see you."

"Yeah, bye."

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Ah!" Cathy shrieked, flattening herself onto the ground. A huge mound of snow flew past where she had been standing, and she sat back up, glaring at the group in front of her. "Well, Happy Christmas," she greeted, with a little wave.

"Happy Christmas, Cath!" Ginny ran over to her friend, partly happy to see her, and partly avoiding several snowballs.

Ginny pulled Cathy to her feet. "Isn't the ground a little cold?" she asked, laughing.

"Yeah. So, huge snowball fight?" Cathy screamed again, and jerked Ginny to the side.

"Uh huh," Ginny said, grinning, and flicking some snow at Cathy with her wand. "Really fun, but you've got to watch out. Everyone has lots of experience with snow fights. But we need a fort!"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger had left the Burrow, and suddenly all of the Weasleys (minus Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who were inside watching it all through the window with laughs) and their guests had sent huge amounts of snow at one another.

Ginny was sending snow at everyone except Harry, who she was carefully avoiding, and ducking from snow from all the others.

Cathy hurriedly put a shield charm around herself as she packed snow, forming a sloppy wall of snow to defend her and Ginny from the snowballs. When it was done, Ginny got down on her knees in the snow behind it, and peeked around its edge to throw a small, tightly-packed snowball at Charlie's side.

"Damn!" Charlie turned around and saw a glimpse of Ginny ducking back behind the wall.

Cathy giggled, sitting with her back against the wall, and pulled her knees to her chest. "Can they come to this dside of our wall?" she whispered loudly.

"Yes, we can!" Fred said, grinning evilly, as he suddenly apparated in front of them and snow flew in their faces.

"Argh!" yelled Ginny. "Bloody Merlin, that was cold!"

"It got down my shirt! COLD! Cathy screamed, dancing up and down and trying to empty the snow out of her clothes.

Ginny sniggered at her friend, and then shot a pile of snow at Fred. She then conjured a small rock, put snow around it, and slammed it towards her brother's stomach.

"Ow! Shit, Ginny! What'd you have in there, a boulder?"

"Just a rock!" Ginny said over her shoulder, making several more snowballs as fast as she could.

Hermione and Ron, who were a team, crept up to the other side of Ginny and Cathy's wall and dumped armloads of snow on their heads. The twins' team was busy reeking havoc on Charlie and Harry, while Bill and Fleur were playfully throwing snowballs at each other.

"Bill! Fleur! You guys are supposed to be a team! Get your arses over here and fight us!" Charlie said, guarding himself from an oncoming load of snow from George.

Fleur laughed, pushing Bill a bit, and they began advancing on Charlie and Harry. The twins wandered off, supposedly thinking of a strategy, while Ginny and Cathy fought off Ron and Hermione.

Ron yelped as Ginny tackled him, stuffing snow down the back of his sweater. He glared at her and shoved her off of him, sticking snow in her hair as he did so.

"Ah!" Ginny whipped around, and saw a wide-eyed Harry.

"Sorry!" he said hastily. "I meant for it to hit Ron, I swear!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, and then her wand, and soon Harry was buried in snow. In a moment, Harry stuck his head out of the top and saw Ginny's laughing face. Harry was absolutely amazing more than ever at that moment, for reasons Ginny couldn't explain and didn't know herself.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Merlin, that was cold!" exclaimed Cathy, renewing a warming spell on herself.

"Yeah it was," Ginny said, sitting down in the kitchen to take off her shoes. "Ready for a late lunch?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

"Erm, sandwiches, chips, and bagels?" Ginny rummaged through the shelves and leaned from behind a cabinet door holding a bag of bagels.

"How about a banana and peanut butter sandwich for me?" Cathy sat down at the counter, plopping on one of the stools.

Ginny flicked her wand at the cabinets, and some peanut butter, a banana, and two slices of bread appeared on the countertop. With another wave, the banana peeled and sliced itself into pieces, and Ginny put the sandwich together.

"Pumpkin juice, okay?" she asked, opening the refrigerator.

"Yeah, sure."

Ginny poured both of them a glass of pumpkin juice, grabbed two bagels for herself, and sat down beside Cathy. They had just gotten inside from two hours in the snow, and were cold and hungry. The others had gone to change or get their wands for drying and/or heating charms.

"Thanks so much for your Christmas present," said Ginny, warmly. "I love it!"

"No big deal. I got Colin to give me copies of pictures he has taken of us from the past seven or so years. He didn't really mind. And the last pages we can fill up with pictures from graduation and the rest of the year and all of that," Cathy explained.

"Oh, okay. So, I'll give you your gift before you leave."

"'Kay. So Harry _and_ Paul kissed you?" Cathy remembered and asked eagerly, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yes," Ginny said, chewing on her bagel, and propped her head up with her hand, her elbow resting on the counter.

"And?"

"And nothing. I don't know what to think. I fancy Paul, I guess, but I fancy Harry more. But Harry just announced that he wasn't dating a few days ago, yet he keeps talking to me about Paul," said Ginny frustratedly.

"Wow. You and Harry need counselors badly." Cathy sighed, and continued eating her sandwich.

"Yeah. Paul's coming over this afternoon, actually. Maybe you can meet him, if you're still here."

"I'll probably just stay to meet him, but I don't want to be a third wheel. It's not fun at all," told Cathy.

"Nope. But what if Harry really does fancy me? I mean, I like him more than Paul. Does that mean I'm leading Paul on?" Ginny rubbed her head. "I've spent a while thinking about this, and my mind has gone in circles."

"Well, you do fancy Paul, too. And you guys aren't official. Plus Harry said he isn't dating. So until he is, you can do whatever you're doing with Paul," Cathy advised.

"Maybe," said Ginny. "Though I don't really fancy the idea of sitting and waiting on Harry, it's my only choice. I'm not about to get him to express his undying love towards me…"

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Paul, hey!" Ginny greeted Paul at the Weasley doorstep with a quick hug and a small blush.

"Happy Christmas, Ginny," he said warmly, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny flushed again, and turned around to make sure that no one had seen. Everyone else was in various parts of the house, and Ginny had just given everyone their gifts.

"Er, you too. And, uh, my friend Cathy is here. You want to meet her?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course," Paul replied.

Ginny looked up and smiled at him, but she could only think about what Harry would say or think because she was with Paul. Would he be jealous? He did fancy her, right?

"She's upstairs, in my room," said Ginny, climbing the stairs beside Paul.

"Okay."

Paul and Ginny walked the rest of the way upstairs without talking, and Ginny knocked on the door to her bedroom.

"Hey, Cathy? Paul's here," she said, waiting at the door.

"Oh, okay." The door opened, and Cathy, standing behind it, smiled at Paul. "I'm Cathy."

"Hey." Paul shook Cathy's hand and Cathy grinned at Ginny.

"Well, I've met you, now." Cathy laughed a little and then smiled. "But I had better be going. Maybe I'll come back for a little while before we go back to Hogwarts, Gin."

"Okay, see you," said Ginny. "And thanks for the gift!"

"Bye!" Cathy waved and disappeared in a crack.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Ginny stared into space, not saying anything, and just thinking. Paul hadn't really been talking much, or paying her as much attention as he usually did. Was something wrong with him?

She sighed a little, and turned back to Alicia and Angelina, who had come to the Burrow for Christmas day. She had just given them their Christmas gifts from her, and got some sweets from them in return.

"Well, thanks for the gifts. I think me and Paul are going to the village now," said Ginny, smiling at her brothers' girlfriends.

"All right, then. See you," Angelina replied and Alicia waved at them and turned to Mrs. Weasley.

Paul and Ginny didn't talk too much on the walk to the village, either. They were going to visit Lorelai, and see how her Christmas was going, but first pick her up something for Christmas at the village.

"The sweets shop is really good," Ginny suggested, and Paul quickly agreed.

The two walked in together, and came out a few minutes later munching on something for themselves, and holding Lorelai's gift.

"She likes chocolate, right?"

"Yeah, she does. A lot. Usually when I'm in the village with her she'll want to go in the sweet shop," Paul told, smiling at the thought of his cousin.

"You two again," said Uncle Arnie, not in a mean way, but not in a friendly manner either, when they arrived on his doorstep.

"Yes, Happy Christmas to you, too," Ginny muttered, and ignored the look Lorelai's father gave her.

"Er, we're here to see Lorelai. Is she home?" questioned Paul, looking past his uncle.

"Yeah. LORELAI!" the man roared, and seconds later the little girl came running up behind him.

"Paul and Ginny!" she said happily, squeezing past her dad.

"Hi, Lorelai," Ginny greeted her, returning Lorelai's hug.

"Happy Christmas," she said into Ginny's back.

"You too. Me and Paul got you something."

Uncle Arnie had walked away, and Katie had sat down on the doorstep, taking the hints from Uncle Arnie that he did not really want them to come inside or stay long.

"I got something too!" exclaimed Lorelai, running back inside the house. Ginny smiled up at Paul, who was still standing, and Lorelai came back in a moment. "Here!"

Lorelai handed a sheet of paper to Ginny and Paul each. Ginny smiled and looked down at her picture, which was a drawing of two stick figures holding hands and a rainbow. On the side it said: To: Ginny, From: Lorelai, and I LOVE YOU!

Ginny smiled again at the innocence of little children after Voldemort had gone, giving Lorelai another hug. "Thanks so much."

"You're welcome! What's my present?"

Paul laughed a little, and pulled out a package of sweets from the village sweet shop. He handed it to her, and she immediately opened it with a shriek and started chewing on some.

"Thanks! Want one?" Lorelai offered some to both Paul and Ginny, but they declined, having just finished their sweets they had bought themselves off.

"We're going back to the village for a healthier snack," Ginny told Lorelai. "Do you want to ask your Dad if you can come?"

"Okay." Lorelai ran back inside, and came out again, smiling and shutting her front door. "He said 'okay.' Let's go!"

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Ginny and Paul had just taken Lorelai back to her house, after a quick snack at some random café. It was growing cold again, and Ginny looked around to make sure no muggles except Paul could see her, and casted a fast heating charm on herself. She was having to cast a lot of those lately.

Again, Ginny noticed that Paul was acting strange, especially after they had dropped Lorelai off at her home. She wondered if she should comment on it, but didn't want to say anything that might annoy him. However, Ginny became more curious and impatient when he stopped talking much, and decided to hint at something. Or not.

"Paul, what's the matter with you?" Ginny questioned, not in a mean way. She tilted her head and stopped walking, and Paul stopped also.

"Nothing, really… Well, except, what are we?" he asked, looking into her eyes sincerely.

"I dunno. We've known each other for a few days…" Ginny trailed off, and looked at her feet, and then at Paul's face.

"And we've kissed."

"Yes, but we haven't really said anything about it," Ginny continued, and shifted on her feet.

"Right. So I guess we're friends now… with benefits?" Paul laughed a little, and then stopped at the serious expression on Ginny's face.

"I despise friends with benefits." Ginny shrugged, and they continued walking, not knowing what else to say.

"Then… er, do you want to date or something?"

"I go to a whole different school…" said Ginny, knowing that it didn't really matter.

But her thoughts were racing. If she dated Paul, would anything Harry might have felt for her disappear? She did fancy Harry more than Paul… but what if Harry never came around? Paul was a really great, nice guy, unlike most guys she knew. It wasn't that easy to find a young man like that.

Could Ginny picture herself being in love with him? Marrying him, even? Or was he more of a really great friend? Ginny bit her lip out of habit, squeezing her hand into a fist and then letting it go again.

Harry's face filled her head, so much that she couldn't look at Paul or talk to him. All the fun times she had with Harry… Paul was really nice, but not crazy like her and Harry. Just as Ginny was going to hint that they might should only be friends, Paul spoke up.

"That's true. Maybe… we should just be… really great friends. I love you a whole lot, even though we just met, I really do. But not exactly in that way. You know?" Paul said tentatively, stopping again to watch Ginny's expression.

Ginny smiled at him, knowing exactly what he meant. "That's perfect."

They had reached the edge of the Burrow's yard, and Ginny glanced at the house's windows to make sure no one was watching them.

"Happy Christmas, then," said Paul, smiling a little also. "Are we… going to see each other before you go back to school?"

"Maybe, I dunno," Ginny replied, not really wanting to see him for a while, until she got things with Harry straight.

"Time to get over ourselves?" Paul suggested, with a laugh.

"Something like that. But I will see you again. Maybe you can come to my graduation, or something."

"Yeah, okay. Er, bye then." Paul gave Ginny a quick hug and a smile, before walking away as he usually did when they reached the Burrow.

"Bye," Ginny called, and walked to the back yard, not wanting to go inside the Burrow.

She sat down on the top of a snow-covered picnic table the Weasleys often used, and looked at the beautiful white snow in her yard, and traces of the snow fight from earlier. Ginny and Cathy's snow wall was partially torn down, and their were snowballs, some still impact, all over the ground.

Ginny sat still for a little while, her teeth chattering but admiring the beauty of the snow nonetheless. Another warming charm wouldn't help anything, as she didn't feel the cold. Ginny thought of her conversation with Paul again, repeating everything they had said to herself. They did what had to be done. They both liked being with each other, but more like friends. There was no friction between the two, at least not romantically.

"Hey, Gin," Harry said softly from behind her.

Ginny smiled at him warmly, and he sat down on the picnic table next to her. Not too closely, but close enough where she could feel the heat coming from him, and figured that he must have just came from the inside.

"Hi, Harry." Ginny wondered if he would say anything about Paul, or about what they had talked about earlier. And what would she say, if he did?

"So… are you, er, having a good Christmas?" asked Harry, glancing at her sitting beside him.

"Yeah. Really good, actually. What about you?"

"It's been getting better," Harry said after a moment.

"Why?" Ginny queried curiously.

Harry didn't answer her, but smiled so she knew he wasn't ignoring her, and reached for something on the table next to him.

"Happy Christmas. It's your Christmas gift from me," he explained, handing it to her.

Ginny smiled softly up at his face, and carefully tore away the paper.

"Oh. Thank you so much, Harry." In Ginny's lap was a few photos of them, arranged in one frame. They were pictures she guessed Colin had taken, as most of the pictures of Hogwarts she saw were.

One was when the Gryffindor team had won the Quidditch Cup in Ginny's sixth year, when Harry had been captain. Harry had had his arm casually slung around Ginny's shoulder, and they were both grinning, though one could see that they were not innocent children, and Voldemort was still in the back of everyone's mind. Another was of some random moment by the lake, them sitting together, not aware that the picture was being taken, and the last was the last time Ginny had seen Harry. It was from Harry's graduation, and they were standing close together, laughing and Ron and Hermione snogging a few yards away.

"They're… they're great. Colin pictures?" Ginny didn't take her gaze from the pictures, smiling and her eyes almost filling with tears.

"Yeah." Harry gave a short laugh. "Er… do you like it?"

"Merlin, yes! They're wonderful. Going on my dresser. Now, actually," said Ginny, standing up. She had to go and think about everything. Ginny wanted to collect her thoughts, and wonder if she should snog Harry senseless or not.

"Gin, wait, I-" Harry stopped and stood up, right in front of her. "I, er, hope you like it."

"I do. A lot. Thanks a ton," Ginny assured him sincerely.

He grinned at her, a slightly nervous grin, as she stepped forward to go into the Burrow.

"Gin," said Harry again.

Ginny bit her lip and turned around to face him. She opened her mouth to say something, but Harry put his hand on her upper arm and leaned down gently.

_What the bloody hell_? Ginny thought wildly, but nevertheless let her lips meet his.

The kiss was much better than their first one. Ginny wrapped an arm around his neck, and his hand automatically cupped around her jawline.

In a moment, Harry pulled back slightly, saying her name again hesitantly. Ginny grabbed his arm again, and kissed him another time.

A/N: Yay! This is my favorite chapter to write so far. I think I might like the next one more though.

Repsonses to Reviews:

Azabaza: Thank ya. Please don't be mad at me! Which, I don't think you will be, because of that bit at the end. :winks:

Querida23: lol Well I bet you liked the bit at the end though. This is a fic about Harry and Ginny getting together, and it has taken a while. They're not together yet though… Anyway, you're my 100th reviewer! I'm going to email you about it…

Sabine Strohem-Moss: lol. Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter.

Mindy: Yeah, really! Thanks for reviewing!

GiGiFanFic: This is a story about Harry and Ginny getting together, really. Paul helps that quite a bit. And have you read the sixth book? Ginny's brothers didn't mind that much. I think, now that she's a few years older, she might have changed a little, but you can still see her old personality coming through, especially in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

EternalEcho: Is this a good way to end it? lol. Much more drama in the next chapter.

Duck-a-roo: Thanks! Hope I updated soon enough for you.

famousindafuture: Thanks! This chapter is my longest yet, I think.

would like to know: One, this is about Harry and Ginny getting together. Paul only helped that along. I guess it was almost like a Paul/Harry/Ginny love triangle, but it was written soley for Harry and Ginny to get together. Thanks for reviewing.

he'snotharry: I agree! This story is all about them getting together. Hope you liked the bit at the end about them.

DoUNoTheMuffinMan: Thanks! Actually, I live in South Carolina, USA. I try to use the bit of British phrases that I know, because it's in Britian. Hehe. And this story is about them getting together, plus you know how complicated things get. Sometimes you're in denial, or you're scared, or whatever. But hoped you liked this chapter.

LuvIgnitesInMyVeins4: Nice name! Aww, thanks so much. Paul is just too much of a sweetie for Ginny. More like a good friend, which is what they decide to be.

:): lol Exactly! Thanks for reviewing.

WiNTeRZ MeLoDY: Hey, my name is Melody. lol Nice name. Thanks for reviewing!

Jenna: Yeah, exactly! Thanks for reviewing and hope you liked it!

A/N: Wow, everyone. Thanks for reviewing. It makes me write a lot faster, and I'm not just saying that. And it makes my writing better, I think. Since I put Harry/Ginny in this chapter, review! Hehe. Please though, really, review. One more chapter, and the epilogue after this!


	11. The Question of Love and Falling in Love

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling has a newborn infant that she is probably spending time with at this very moment. I, however, am not a mother, and am probably checking my email for reviews, not attending to a screaming infant right now. Therefore, the conclusion is: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Here it is! Chapter ten, and the second-longest chapter I've ever written. It was a little hard to write at times, especially the ending, but now I like it. Thanks to all my twenty-something reviewers for last chapter! Read on.

Back Into My Heart

Chapter Ten: The Question of Love and Falling in Love

I have found the paradox that if I love until it hurts, then there is no hurt, but only more love.

-Mother Teresa

"Harry," Ginny mumbled, once the two had finally taken a breath. Harry's arms were wrapped around her back, and her hands were on the back of his head. Ginny looked up into Harry's face, only a little shyly.

"Yeah?" asked Harry, now fiddling with her hair with a disbelieving grin on his face.

"I- what are we doing?"

"Snogging," Harry answered, tilting his head at her.

"But, it… _we_… can't just be like this. Kissing and then avoiding each other? Is that what's going to happen? What is going to happen?" Ginny questioned desperately, suddenly doubting the idea of her and Harry.

Of course she loved kissing Harry. She didn't want to leave his arms, or the taste of his lips. But Ginny had to know what was happening. Should she be snogging someone ten minutes after she had just… broken up with Paul? Even if that someone was Harry. Though she still wasn't about to just walk away from him.

"No. I love you, Gin," said Harry firmly, taking a deep breath. "I always have. But there was always the problem of Voldemort in the back of everyone's minds, and I knew he would kill you. Yeah, it was some stupid heroic thing, but it didn't matter. It kept you safe. But I love everything about you. I love you, Ginevra Weasley. I know I do."

"What?" Ginny asked dumbly. She had been hoping for him to say he fancied her and would she like to be his girlfriend, not vow forever love! Did she even love him? Ginny hadn't thought of this when she had been hoping that Harry would say something to her.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you, I love you. And I know you do too. No matter about Paul."

"Paul and I… have just decided to be friends," said Ginny, without thinking.

She saw the light in Harry's eye and the grin on his face, and she couldn't help but smile. But inside Ginny wondered what she was doing. Could she be with Harry? He loved her, but she had no idea if she loved him. Would that be fair to him?

Ginny wanted to be with Harry more than anything in the world; to be his girlfriend. But love? She had just figured out that she fancied him a few days ago! Maybe she should go and think about it, talk to Hermione and Fleur…

"Ginny?" Harry said her name softly, searching her eyes.

"Er." Ginny took a step back and looked down at her feet, filling her lungs with air. "Er, I… just let me, er, think about things. I mean, I know I… fancy you. But just… I'll talk to you later."

Ginny took a few more steps back, and then walked quickly into the Burrow, picking up her Christmas gift from the picnic table on the way. She glanced back at Harry only once, and saw him standing, dumbstruck, where she had left him.

Ginny turned back around, hot tears filling her eyes. How could she be so mean to Harry, after he had just told her that he loved her? She was a horrible person.

"Ginny," Hermione said, stepping in front of Ginny as she headed for the stairs to go to her room.

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione!" Ginny choked out, grabbing Hermione's arm. "I need to get upstairs to my room."

Hermoine sighed heavily, and put her arm around Ginny. "Come on, upstairs. I saw the whole thing from the kitchen window, and I can guess some of what you said, but you have to tell the whole story."

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Hello, Harry," said Fleur, as Harry walked inside and slumped down on the living room couch.

"Hullo," Harry replied dully.

Fleur, who was sitting in an armchair next to the couch, studied him curiously. "What 'appened?"

"Ginny," answered Harry, sighing. "She… I don't understand her."

"What did she do?" Fleur questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I… kissed her. And she just said something about thinking and walked away. But Ginny said she fancied me… after I told her I loved her," Harry said miserably.

"Where did she go?" Fleur stood up, ignoring what Harry had said.

"Inside somewhere. Probably her bedroom. Why?" asked Harry, but Fleur had already hurriedly left the room.

Harry sighed again, and leaned back into the couch cushions, wondering why girls were so weird.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Ginny opened her eyes slowly, and rubbed the grit out of them. It was still dark, and she supposed it was going to be sunrise soon. After talking and crying with both Hermione and Fleur for an hour, they had left and Ginny had fallen asleep at only eight o'clock.

She knew she was acting stubbornly and rather stupidly about Harry. Hadn't she had a crush on him for years and years? But he _loved_ her? How could he love her?

But more importantly, did Ginny love him? She knew in the back of her mind that she couldn't be with Harry until she figured out if she did. For one thing, it wouldn't be fair, and another, Ginny wasn't sure if she wanted to have a relationship when it wasn't serious. Besides, it would be way too awkward if they broke up. She had to be positive that it was worth a try before she admitted to loving Harry.

Ginny blew her hair out of her face with a sigh, and turned over on her stomach, her face smushed in her pillow. She didn't have to think about anything right then.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

A few days after that, filled with nothing but lounging around the Burrow with Hermione and Fleur, Ginny was sitting in the living room, continuing reading a book Fleur had lent her.

"Hey, Ginny." Ron plopped down on the couch next to her, peering at the book. "We're going to the lake."

"Who?" Ginny didn't look up from her book.

"Erm, me, Hermione, and Harry. Want to come?"

"Er." Ginny paused, marking her place in the book and then shutting it. Ron didn't know about her and Harry's kiss. Only Hermione and Fleur did, and of course her and Harry. But it didn't seem that Ron would let her out of this. "…Maybe for a little while. Sure. I'll go get my swimsuit."

"All right. Hermione and Harry are upstairs changing too. I reckon I'll get mine on now," said Ron, standing up and wandering up the stairs.

Ginny bit down on her lip, trying to catch her thoughts for just a quick moment, and then followed Ron to get on her swimsuit.

After a few minutes, in which Ginny had taken her time getting a change of attire, she walked slowly back downstairs to find Hermione waiting on her in the hallway.

"Ron and Harry already went to the lake. Ready?" Hermione asked, glancing at Ginny, who had been dodging Harry since their little run-in.

"I guess. Remind me again why we're swimming outside in December?" Ginny rolled her eyes as she and Hermione walked outside.

Hermoine laughed a little and quickly cast a warming spell on her, while Ginny did the same to herself.

"Because we're magical, and can do anything we want," reasoned Hermione and Ginny snorted.

"Can't change back time," she muttered to herself and Hermione only smiled sympathetically.

"Oy!" Ron grinned at his sister and girlfriend as he jumped into the lake with a rather large splash.

Hermoine waved at him as he came up from underwater, while Ginny set her stuff down after a quick glance at Harry. He was treading water next to where Ron was, grinning at his mate, and giving equally swift looks back at Ginny.

Ginny sat down on her towel, and Hermione joined her as they laughed at Ron and Harry's antics.

"Aren't you going to get in?" Harry shouted at the two, trying to act as though everything were normal between him and Ginny. It seemed to be easier than having everything awkward.

But Ginny disagreed, not wanting to be around Harry. "In a little while," she called back as Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up.

"What the hell," she heard Hermione mutter as she dove in the water.

Ginny smirked, knowing how deeply Hermione would blush if she knew that Ginny had heard her language. She really did want to get in the water, as her heating charm was slightly overdone and she was about to break out in a sweat. She ignored it, however, and lay back on her towel.

The spell wore on, however, and Ginny shifted uncomfortably. _I want some ice cream_, she thought miserably, glancing back up at Hermione, Ron, and Harry laughing in the lake. _A very big bowl of ice cream. Or two bowls. Three if I dare._

Ginny soon sat up, exasperated, and stared at those in the water. _Oh, dammit. I'm going in_, she decided, standing up and diving into the lake in one swift motion.

"Got hot?" Hermione teased, swimming over to Ginny.

"Yeah, a little," said Ginny sarcastically, treading in the water.

She looked over at Harry, who was spluttering from being splashed by Ron, for what must have been the thousandth time, and frowned, ducking back underwater.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Arthur bought fireworks!" Mrs. Weasley told Ginny, smiling over at her husband, who was setting a few bags down on the kitchen table. "And because it's New Year's Eve's eve, we can do some tonight, but we'll need to save the majority for tomorrow night. And later."

"Good." Ginny walked over to the bags and looked through the assortment of fireworks.

For a moment, she wondered what her mother would say if all of a sudden she told her everything that had happened in the past two weeks or so. Mrs. Weasley would most likely be slightly shocked and disbelieving that Ginny was old enough to have others love her and be in love. Of course, Ginny would sooner stab herself in the heart that spill everything to her mother… well, maybe not. But still.

"Dad got a lot of 'em," Ginny commented, having finished looking at the fireworks.

"Yes, well, you know how he loves those things." Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly at her husband, who had almost collapsed into a chair from the overload at work.

Mr. Weasley had taken off a few days for Christmas, and New Year's Eve and New Year's Day, to be with his family, so he had to work extra during the few days in between the holidays that he had. No one was getting any closer to finding Malfoy and the other remaining Death Eaters, and the minister had almost everyone in the Ministry working on finding them.

In a half hour or so, all of those currently staying or living at the Burrow were assembled on the Weasley's back porch, or just outside of it. Mr. Weasley excitedly lit a firework and grinned in delight as it blew up in the air.

Ginny only smiled a little from her rocking chair on the porch. A little ways in front of her was the dark outline of Harry's form, which was all that she could see of him in the semi-darkness of late evening. Ginny's thoughts were soley on that tall figure.

Things had been made simple for her. Wonderfully simple, actually. Why couldn't she just accept that everything was okay and allow herself to be with Harry? Ginny knew that she was making up reasons for them not to be together out of small things that really did not matter.

So what if she didn't know if she loved him? She might love him, and not know it, seeing as she hadn't thought about it much. But Ginny didn't know if she knew what love was. What was it? Passion, yes, and a wonderful feeling, but what else? Or was it just that? How did you know if you were in love anyway?

Ginny knew one thing though. If she was in love with anyone, it was Harry. Though she might only fancy him… Hermione and Ron were in love, Ginny knew that. Maybe she could ask Hermione.

But, no, she always asked Hermione, Fleur, or Cathy about this sort of thing. It was her problem, and her feelings. Ginny was the one that needed to deal with it, and come up with an answer herself. Even if it took a little while.

Ginny knew she would figure it out eventually. She had to. Hopefully before Harry left to go back to auror training, and she went back to school. But she only had four more days to do that.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Happy New Years' Eve!" George ran down the upstairs hallway again screaming. His twin followed him closely, matching George's amount of noise with a smug grin at all of those sleepily poking their heads out of their bedroom doorways.

"Sweet Merlin," Ron said angrily. "Do you two still have to do that every holiday?"

"Happy New Years' Eve, Ron," said Hermione, smiling at her boyfriend.

Ron's look softened considerably, and he grinned back at her before the two disappeared into some closet.

"Don't you think it's a bit too early for that?" Ginny asked grumpily, rapping on the closet door that Hermione and Ron were occupying. Her only response was a giggle and she turned away, slightly disgusted but with the beginnings of a smile on her face.

Mrs. Weasley's New Years' Eve breakfast was by no means less hearty and delicious than the Christmas or Christmas Eve breakfast. Apparently she cooked by the same standards for every meal, though tried her best to make food even better on holidays.

That morning was every kind of muffin known to man, most types of bagels, a hearty load of bacon and sausage, and eggs cooked every which way.

"Wow, Mum, you really do outdo yourself. What time did you wake up?" Fred questioned Mrs. Weasley in amazement.

"Up at dawn, just like every day." Mrs. Weasley smiled at her son, ruffling his hair, as he protested and ducked out of reach to the breakfast table.

Ginny allowed herself to smile as she sat down at the table, Fleur and Bill on one side of her, and Hermione and Ron on the other. She dipped her plate, getting a few muffins and bagels and several pieces of bacon. Mrs. Weasley's bacon was the best thing in the world to Ginny at the moment, and she didn't notice Harry slip into the seat next to her where Hermione had been.

She glanced up, startled, when she realized this, and saw Hermione heading upstairs, claiming to have a headache. She frowned slightly, and tried to think of a way she could ignore Harry without being completely rude to him.

"Hi, Ginny," Harry said quietly. The din of the Weasleys and other talking loudly and laughing overran his voice so that only Ginny could hear him.

"Er, hey," Ginny squeaked and cleared her throat embarassedly. "Hello, Harry," she said in her normal, if slightly uncomfortable, voice.

"How've you been? I haven't talked to you, or seen you around lately," commented Harry lightly, and Ginny bit her lip, knowing that his purpose for the conversation was not as casual as it seemed.

"Uh, yeah. Just been… busy," Ginny said lamely. "Sorry about that."

"No, you haven't," Harry interuppted, a little less casual, but not in a mean way.

"No. I haven't," said Ginny slowly, trying to think of what to say next with her thoughts all in a blur.

"If I… er, upset you… It was pretty sudden, I know. I mean, I didn't even know I was going to say all of that. But-"

Then Ginny interuppted Harry, not wanting to know what he would say. "Er, I'm going to check on Hermione. Later, then."

Ginny stood up quickly and walked out of the kitchen just as fast, grabbing a few last pieces of bacon off of her plate and her mug of orange juice. She didn't, however, go upstairs, but turned to the right and headed for the back porch, where she desperately hoped that no one would bother her.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Ginny," Hermoine said hesitantly, after Ginny had been sitting in a rocking chair on the back porch for nearly an hour.

"Huh? What?" Ginny turned around and saw Hermione standing just outside of the Burrow's doorway.

"When are you going to stop avoiding Harry? Just tell him the honest truth," Hermione advised Ginny in a matter-of-fact manner.

"But I don't even know what the truth is! Do I love him or don't I? …And don't answer that. I have to figure out my own feelings." Ginny sighed, and leaned back in the rocking chair, finishing off the last of her large mug of orange juice.

"You'll figure it out eventually," assured Hermione, sitting down next to Ginny.

Ginny wished she wouldn't. She only wanted to be alone and brood with her orange juice and sulk. About nothing. About anything. Everything.

Knowing she was being rude to Hermione, just as she had been to Harry, Ginny stood up and wordlessly walked back upstairs to her bedroom. She didn't cry or scream, although she had locked and sound-proofed her room. She only sat on her bed, staring into space and wondering what was going on .

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"Gin." There was a soft, but pleading, tap on Ginny's door accompanied by the sound of Harry's voice. "Are you in there?"

Ginny licked her lips from her spot where she was lying lazily on her bed. She was eagle-spread, staring at the ceiling, reliving the last several days and all of the conversations. What did it all mean? Did she love Harry? Did he really love her?

She reached for her wand beside her on her bed and flicked it, erasing the spells she had cast on her room. Ginny opened her mouth to say something she wasn't quite sure of, when Harry spoke again.

"Gin?" he called in a louder voice, but kindly. "I need to come in."

"Yeah, okay." Ginny sat up just as her door creaked open and Harry smiled at her, lying there with her long auburn hair fanning out around her.

He walked over to the bed and sat at the edge, a few feet from Ginny's legs. Ginny propped herself up on her elbows, not taking her eyes off of Harry.

"Hullo," she said, not knowing what else to say.

Harry nodded at her and shifted on the bed, his face more serious.

"Had time to think yet?" he asked, looking around her room.

"Sort of. Not enough," Ginny replied shortly, her mind racing with many questions and no answers mere sight of him.

"I love you," said Harry simply. "Do you love me? That's all there really is to it. I'm not lying to you. I _love_ you."

Ginny frustratedly ran a hand through her hair, trying to think of words to explain herself to Harry.

"I… it's weird. Knowing you for years and years –seven years?- and then having a little crush on you, and then it turns to fancying you… hero-worship," Ginny struggled with a short laugh at her last word. "And then I bury my feelings. And I get used to it. It's not that hard. Then, there's Voldemort. And auror training. And Paul… and me still in Hogwarts. When will I stop whatever I'm doing?

Then, suddenly, you say you're in love with me, taking me by complete surprise. And I'm getting used to it, but still not sure if it's real love or it's the truth or whatever. And do I love you? I honestly don't know if it's that deep. What if it isn't? There's always been everything in the way, and now that's the only thing and I think I'm blowing it up to be more than it is. I just don't know about anything. Eventually I will."

"And you'll tell me?" Harry asked softly, having sat quietly during the whole of Ginny's speech, watching her, looking around at her room.

"And I'll tell you," Ginny finished, lying back down on her bed.

Harry smiled a little ironic smile and eased off of the foot of her bed. He took a few steps forward, swiftly bending down to kiss her on the lips, and Ginny forgot what she had just said.

She put her hand up on the side of his face, with her other arm bending to prop her up. It was a sweet, simple kiss, but Ginny leaned closer to Harry, twining her arm around his neck.

Harry put his free hand on the hand of Ginny's that was on his back, and brought it down to her side, leaving it there. He slowly pulled back, and straightened up, as Ginny put a hand to her lips softly.

"So just think until you know the answer. Do you love me?" Harry said softly, and walked out of the door, closing it quietly behind him as he left.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Ginny spent the rest of the day all around the Burrow, sitting wherever, but was always thinking and wondering silently to herself. She hadn't seen Harry all day, but assumed he had gone somewhere with Ron and the twins, as she didn't want to ask anyone, or really talk at all.

Hermione hadn't been able to get out of her what happened before lunchtime with Harry, but she knew it was something. She contented herself with the fact that all would probably be okay soon and then she could know, while she watched Ginny stare at an old lamp across the living room.

Fleur had decided to spend most of the day with Bill, but Ginny and Hermione both had seen the puzzled looks that Fleur had been giving Ginny. Mostly Ginny had smiled a little to anyone, and turned back to her silence, or read a book without really reading it.

The day passed with little conversation for everyone except Ron, Harry, and the twins, who had apparently gone to Diagon Alley to get some supplies for Ron and Harry's auror training. It was a slow day to everyone, and foggy and cold outside.

Ginny heard the last thing Harry had said to her before he had walked out of her room over and over in her mind. _So just think until you know the answer… Do you love me?_

Did she? And what was with that kiss? She shouldn't be kissing him like that! He only meant it to be a nice, quick kiss, not some full-frontal snog. What was the matter with her?

_Maybe I'm falling in love with him_, said that ridiculously annoying voice in the back of Ginny's head. Ginny shook her head, clearing it away for a moment, and laughed aloud to herself. Could she really be falling in love with Harry? Or was already?

She tried to think of everything that she liked about him. He was pretty damn hot, for starters. And really nice, and not one of those guys that only wanted you for sex. That was annoying. And around Harry, Ginny felt like she was really important. He wasn't thinking of someone or something else when he talked to her, and he didn't think of her as the youngest Weasley who could produce a really good bat-bogey hex if you got on her bad side.

Harry knew when to be serious, considering the whole defeating Voldemort thing and all. That was another thing. He was brave too. And in Gryffindor, and well-liked by all of her family and most of the wizarding world.

Harry could always surprise her, and it seemed like he was always there for her, even if he was in auror training. He cared about her. But the most important thing was that Ginny could be herself, without having to worry about what he would think about her. She could do the craziest things, and Harry would join in or do equally insane things.

Did Ginny love him? She was pretty sure that she did by now, with all of the thinking. Not quite positive, not enough to tell him without any doubts, though. But Ginny would just wait until she could. And she was pretty sure that that would be sometime in the near future.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

"I'm going to bed now, I guess," said Bill, standing up in the living room, where everyone had gathered to talk.

It was eleven-thirty and most were yawning, seeing as they had stayed up until two in the morning doing fireworks the night before, and the twins had woken everyone up at a horrible hour.

"But what about ze countdown? Until midnight!" Fleur protested, refusing to stand up. "And ze superstition. If I am asleep at midnight, I will sleep all year! I should be with Bill at midnight, so it will be good this next year."

Bill rolled his eyes, nevertheless smiling, and whispered something in Fleur's ear. Her eyes lit up and after that she agreed to leave. After that everyone decided to head upstairs, not caring about midnight at that point.

Ginny had been hoping for a time to tell Harry that she did love him, but couldn't catch him as he was talking with Ron when he entered their room. She had decided this earlier and was trying to find him alone since he got back, but there was no opportunity. She sighed grumpily, and supposed it would have to wait until the next morning.

In her bedroom, she changed into her pajamas and lay on her bed, her thoughts still consisting only of Harry. Ginny thought again of what Fleur had said about the superstition, and wished that she were with Harry. She couldn't stop thinking about everything, as had been the problem lately, and decided that she couldn't rest until she told Harry the truth.

Sighing, Ginny slipped out of bed and smiled, knowing what she was going to do. She tiptoed into Harry and Ron's room after hearing Ron's snores and knowing he was already sleeping.

"Gin?" Harry asked confusedly, sitting up on his mattress.

"Hey, sorry," she whispered, walking to him. "D'you want to go downstairs for a little while?" she suggested impulsively.

"Er, yeah, sure."

In a moment, both were downstairs and Ginny was doubting her idea. She looked considerably stupid, standing in front of Harry in her pajamas.

"Er, yes?" said Harry, smiling at her.

"I just wanted to say… Wow, I look stupid, huh? Never mind, this can wait until morning I guess." Ginny laughed nervously, but Harry was still smiling as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, what?"

Ginny took a breath, and stepped forward. "Er, I do love you Harry. A whole lot. _I love you_."

Harry only stood in front of her for a moment, slightly surprised, and then grinned the widest grin Ginny had ever seen. He didn't say anything, but stepped forward and leant in for the most passion-filled kiss Ginny had ever had and probably will ever have.

Ginny smiled into his lips as the Weasley clock struck midnight and was not at all unhappy at the thought of spending the rest of the year –or her life- with Harry. She knew she was important to someone who loved her with everything he had, and who she loved more than anything. Someone crazy and kind and a much better kisser than she ever could have imagined.

A/N: Aw! This is my first completed story. Unless you count oneshots and that little three-chapter thing I did. I don't count those, though. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I still need to write and post the epilogue, so that'll be coming later this week. I got too many reviews to respond to everyone, so just thanks to all! Please review. Hope you liked this story!


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's as simple as pie.

A/N: Well, nine reviews is okay. It was the last chapter, and no one had to convince me to update anymore, so I guess that's why. Anyway, here's the epilogue, and the last time this story will be updated. But before you read, this story is dedicated to my hundredth reviewer, Querida, who's really nice and all. Thanks so much! Now read the epilogue please. Hope everyone likes it.

Back Into My Heart

Epilogue

_Hullo, Ginny. Congradulations on the Quidditch Cup! I'm sure you were a great captain this year. And I can come to graduation. Hope you don't mind if Lorelai tags along. She can't wait to see you again and says she hasn't done magic since Feburary and not to worry. She hasn't, either. Well, see you next week. –Paul_

Ginny smiled, folding the piece of parchment and putting it on her bedside cupboard. She was at Hogwarts, up in her dormitory, the day of her graduation from Hogwarts.

Her and Paul had exchanged several letters over the past six months, though they hadn't seen each other since that day during Christmas break. Harry had sent her a letter also, which Ginny opened up from her seat on her bed.

_Hey, Gin. They just told us that I'm out of auror training for good the week after you graduate. Which is one year of training. But I can still make it to graduation, so I can see you then. Great job with the Quidditch Cup! Tell Cathy and Colin and those that I said hey. Love you, Harry._

Ginny grinned giddily at the thought of Harry. She would be seeing him that day! She was almost out of school, and him out of training, so they could see each other more. The only times Ginny had seen him since Christmas was twice when he had slipped away from auror training for her Hogsmeade trips, and one day during Easter.

"Ginny!" Cathy shrieked, suddenly appearing in the once-empty dormitory. "Graduation is in two hours and you're still in pajamas!"

Ginny looked up, startled, and then laughed at Cathy. "It won't take two hours to get ready," she insisted, and went to re-read Harry's letter.

Cathy frowned and snatched the parchment out of her hand. She set it on Ginny's bedside table next to Paul's letter.

"We can_not_ be late to our first, last, and only graduation! You can read your love letters after we're done," said Cathy, glancing at the letter again with a knowing look.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at her best friend. This was not usual Cathy behaviour. Cathy normally was quieter and more polite, but she also was a stickler for time, and knew that Ginny would take forever to get ready for Harry. Ginny shrugged and rolled her eyes in defeat.

"Let's get Bethany. I think she conked out while staying up reading late last night. She's in the common room," Cathy went on, realizing Ginny had given in.

"Doesn't she realize that N.E.W.T.s are over?" Ginny slipped off of her bed and started down the girls' dormitory staircase.

"Apparently not."

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

Ginny and Cathy rushed down the Gryffindor girls' staircase for the second time, this time completely ready for graduation. Ginny laughed as she saw several younger girls shrieking to avoid Colin's camera, and smiled at all of her other friends that were graduating.

The two girls met their friends Jacob Summerby and Zacharias Smith in the Entrance Hall.

"You look great," Jacob assured the two, while Zacharias nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks," Cathy said and bit her lip as the four walked into the Great Hall.

"It's graduation," said Ginny in an awed voice, mostly to herself. Cathy squeezed Ginny's upper arm, looking around the Great Hall where the graduation would take place.

"Bloody hell," Jacob commented in awe. "We're graduating!"

Ginny licked her lips, seeing where the tables had vanished and a platform was where the teachers table normally was. There were rows and rows of chairs filling half of the rest of the hall, and a few tables of refreshments at another end. The truth had finally sank into Ginny. She was leaving Hogwarts, and would never come back as a student again.

Tears gathered at the edges of her eyes as she laughed shakily, telling herself that it was a good thing. No more classes, or detentions, and she could always come back to visit. Ginny was sure that Dumbledore would allow it, and not only for reunions. Besides, Harry was almost out of training, and she could see him a lot more. Damn, Ginny missed him.

She looked around eagerly through the throng of people gathered to see if any of her family or Harry was around. A little ways across the Great Hall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing alone. Mrs. Weasley caught Ginny's eye and waved to her, and Ginny smiled, walking over to them.

She had just reached her parents and greeted them when Paul walked over to her, Lorelai trailing behind him.

"Oh, hey!" said Ginny, giving him a quick hug. "And hi, Lorelai!"

The little girl skipped over to Ginny and reached up to hug her.

"This is a big place. I can't wait to come here when I'm older!" said Lorelai enthusiastically.

"Well, see you all afterwards," Ginny told the four, finding Cathy and making her way to the stage as it was time.

During Dumbledore's speech Ginny watched for Harry, Ron, Hermione, or any of the others, but only found Bill and Fleur in the large crowd. She smiled at her brother and sister-in-law, and applauded realizing that the speech was over.

Ginny saw students that she had grown up with cross the stage and receive diplomas from their Head of House and shake Dumbledore's hand. Cathy, Jacob, and Zacharias had all gone, and Ginny was standing with only a few students when her name was called.

"Weasley, Ginny!" Professor McGonagall called out.

Ginny bit her lip and walked over to Dumbledore and McGongall. She took the diploma from her head of house and shook Dumbledore's hand, smiling and trying to hold back sentimental tears.

"YAY, GINNY!" came two rather loud voices from the crowd, which Ginny embarassedly identified as her twin brothers' voices.

She glared at them a little, as they stood smiling at the back of the audience, and walked off of the stage where the others had gone.

When the ceremony was completely finished, everyone got refreshments and sat around in the hall talking. After a few moments, Ginny found all of her family and friends and excitedly chattered with them.

"Harry!" Ginny turned around and saw Harry standing beside her. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, a little relieved that Paul had Lorelai had already gone to get refreshments.

"Glad to see me?" He muttered teasingly into her hair.

"Of course," Ginny replied, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and hoped that no one was watching.

Harry laughed a little and Ginny drew back, standing beside him as he held her hand. Ginny looked at her feet, realizing that her family had seen the little display, but didn't seem to mind that much.

They all gave their congradulations, which Ginny smiled at and replied to. She was happy to see them all, but wanted to spend as much time with Harry as she could before his last week of auror training.

When the Weasleys and company decided to head over to the refreshments and speak to the other people, Harry whispered into Ginny's ear. "D'you want to go somewhere else?"

Ginny grinned widely, his voice tickling her ear, and nodded.

"Come on," she said, tugging at his hand.

2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2

After a few minutes of snogging breathlessly on the way up to the seventh floor, Ginny directed Harry to a staircase leading to the small tower on the rooftop that she had gone to several times before.

"Wow," Harry commented, looking around at the view once they reached the turret, and then looked back down at Ginny. "Well this is as good a place as any," he muttered where Ginny couldn't hear him.

Ginny smiled up at him, and he grinned back at her. She tilted her head a little noticing he was slightly nervous, but shook it off. He hadn't seen her in a while; it was no big deal.

"So, you're almost done with training?"

"Yeah, one more week." Harry squeezed Ginny's hand, and she leaned into him.

"Then what?" Ginny questioned simply.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked her seriously.

Ginny only shrugged, pressing closer to him. "Anything, really. Mom would have a fit if we moved in together, you know."

"Maybe," Harry replied as he fiddled with her hair. "Do you think we'll ever get married?"

Ginny looked up into his eyes as she responded, "Yes. We will."

Harry grinned happily at her, and eased away slowly. He stood in front of her for a moment, before reaching into the pocket of his robes. Ginny looked confused for a moment, and then hopeful as she bit her lip.

He took a breath, and reached for her hand again, kneeling. Ginny couldn't believe what Harry was doing. This wasn't exactly what she had expected! She had only been glad to see him.

"Ginny," he began, "we've been together for six months. I know it's not that long or anything, and we haven't really seen each other much during it, but I'm sure I want to marry you. At first I thought it wouldn't be for a while, but it just seems like the perfect time. Will you marry me, Gin?"

Ginny breathed in and out, hardly believing what was happening. Wasn't there supposed to be some conflict right about now? But she saw Harry's face, growing steadily more nervous, and smiled, knowing her answer.

She had gone through quite a bit to be with Harry, and nothing was going to stop them from being together until they death did them part.

"Merlin, yes!" answered Ginny, pulling Harry up.

He broke into another heart-stopping grin, and in one motion pulled him to her. Ginny kissed him fiercely, full of passion for him and what they would be. She could picture little dark-haired boys or red-headed girls running around with bright green eyes, ten years from then, with her and Harry standing nearby together smiling at them.

Ginny knew beyond anything that this was what she should do. She had found the best and only guy for her and was going to marry him. Even if they didn't live happily ever after, they were going to be together.

Fleur's words from months earlier echoed in her head. Ginny had found someone to spend every day of the rest of her life with. And she kissed him harder, running her hands through his hair, and knew that she would never stop being with this guy, and keep on loving him until it hurt. Because that's what being in love was about.

A/N: Yay! Wow, I hope everyone likes this as much as I do. I just love really strong endings, and I hope I did one. You know, where you have that really, really great contented feeling and you just want to smile and scream out loud. I hope this story did it for you, and if it didn't, I'm only getting better as a writer. Soon as I post this I'm starting a back-to-school Lily/James oneshot which I hope to have published in the next day or two before I start school. I've got a few other things planned, so check out my bio for that. Thanks a ton to everyone that reviewed or helped out with this story, and I love every one of you guys. Review now!


End file.
